


She-Ra: Mysteries of Eternia.

by TheFireBird



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Blood and Injury, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Drama, Eternia, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Glimbow, Idiots in Love, POV Adam (he-man), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Recovery, Romance, The First Ones (She-Ra), Violence, What Happened Next, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 64,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireBird/pseuds/TheFireBird
Summary: In the Months Following the war with Prime, the Heroes of Etheria work to repair their world and clean up after his fleets. During one such mission a stranger is blasted from his world to their own, and seeks to return to his far away home. The Heroes now have a strange new companion, a man claiming to be from Eternia, home of the First Ones.Yes this is a She-Ra, He-Man crossover. However it is not a meshing of the universes, rather I have tried to rewrite He-man's lore to fit in with the current She-Ra cannon as much as possible. I want it to feel cohesive, not a jarring history or universe shift. While Adam is introduced, the story is still very much about the She-Ra cast with shifting perspectives, but a focus of Catra and Adora. This is as a way to explore the First Ones and the history behind She-Ra a whole.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter One: Fighting and Fury.

###  Chapter One: Fighting and Fury

### 

_All she could do was watch, watch and scream from within her own mind as she was forced to fight the woman she cared so deeply for. A part of her relished it, relished the ability to inflict a small measure of the pain that she herself felt. That made her hate it all the more, as she screamed and screamed with each blow as it landed. Her fury and sadness tearing out her in a never ending torrent. It did her no good. She watched, and felt, as she dug her claws into Adora’s back, tearing through her like paper. Then blissfully, a reprieve. She seized control just for a moment.  
“Adora, you should’ve stayed away. Why did you come back? We both know I don’t matter!” She said, her voice her own again as she looked up at Adora.  
“You matter to me.” Adora replied, her voice full of sorrow. Placing her calloused hand on Catra’s cheek. Tears welled up in Catra’s eyes and in that moment of weakness, control was once again stripped from her. Her body stumbled to the edge of the platform, Catra fighting desperately to regain her senses.  
“Come on Catra! You’ve never listened to anyone in your life! Are you really going to start now?” Adora pled.  
The truth in those words stunned her, and Catra laughed, she actually laughed. In that moment she was herself “You’re such an idiot.”  
“Yeah I know!” Adora said laughing nervously, taking a step towards Catra. “I’m going to take you home.” She insisted firmly, her eyes firm with determination.  
Catra desperately struggled, fighting with all she had to free herself from his influence. “Promise?” She choked out, hugging her arms, the pain inside threatening to overwhelm her.  
“I promise.” Adora answered, stretching her hand towards Catra.  
“Adora,” Catra whispered, her hand haltingly trying to take Adora’s. Just when Catra’s fingertips brushed Adora’s, control was wrenched from her. Her own consciousness shoved down as_ He _took control.  
“Disappointing, some creatures are destined, only for destruction.” The strange voice that was a mixture of Prime’s and Catra’s stated. As if they were merely observing the death of a fly.  
Catra’s neck flared with pain as the chip continued to malfunction, and finally, like coming up for air; her body was truly her own. Pain, wracking it as she swayed back and forth on the edge. She came to clarity just as her feet slipped from the edge, the wind whipping around her as she fell. The last thing Catra saw was Adora’s face, painted with anguish, and fear. And for a moment.. Love, at least Catra let herself believe it was love in her final moments. Prime’s laugh echoed in her mind as she plummeted, the light from above dimming, before everything went black. _

Catra bolted upright as she fell from the bed, her scream dying in her throat as she thudded to the ground. She slid across the floor to the wall of the room, bringing her knees to her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gently rocked herself back and forth. She fought for breath that came in staggered heaves as her heart thundered in her chest. She sat for a moment, desperately trying to keep herself breathing, before she heard rustling to her right, her ear flicking to the source.  
“Catra?” Adora mumbled groggily as she felt blindly across the large bed the two shared. Catra didn’t trust herself to respond, and after a moment of feeling nothing beside her, Catra watched as Adora sat up alarmed. “Catra!” She called looking frantically around the room.  
Catra watched as Adora saw her and fought her way free of the covers to hurry to her side. Adora sank down next to Catra wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Catra tensed for a moment, before relaxing and allowing herself to be pulled in. The two sat in silence for a while, just basking in each other's presence. Gradually Catra calmed, the tears ceasing and her breathing evening out. She looked, hesitantly to Adora, who gave her a small, supportive smile. Catra nodded and let her arms fall away from her knees. Immediately Adora reached out and placed her hand over Catra’s. Her thumb idly rubbing across Catra’s smaller hand.  
“Nightmares?” Adora asked quietly.  
Catra looked away from Adora’s blue eyes, her ears folding down as her cheeks flushed at Adora having to see her like this. “Yeah.”  
Adora just squeezed her hand and pulled her closer. A low rumble built in Catra’s chest at the contact, the feeling of safety replacing the panic. “Sorry.” Catra said quietly, letting Adoras presence flood her senses.  
“Huh?”  
“You know, for scaring you or whatever.” Catra explained not meeting Adora’s gaze. “And for you having to baby me.”  
“I wasn’t _scared_ , just worried. I thought that maybe..” Adora trailed off.  
“Maybe I had run again.” Catra finished.  
“Yeah.” There was a heavy pause, “besides, I am not _babying_ you Catra. You hold me when I can’t sleep.”  
Catra finally turned her head, her eyes locking with Adora’s. She still couldn’t bring herself to believe it. Adora was here, holding her. Caring for her. She flushed deeper and the rumble grew louder.  
Adora raised her eyebrows, smirking. “Shut up! This is not because I like you. You're just warm.” Catra said, her ears pointing straight up. Adora giggled and kissed her cheek.  
“Yeah yeah, I love you too.” Adora said, smiling.  
Catra leaned further into her, laying her cheek on Adora’s shoulder. Catra knew Adora wanted to ask her about what she saw, but Catra just couldn’t do that to her. _She already feels guilty about the whole thing_ Catra thought, _besides she has her own stuff to worry about._ Catra winced at the thought. She never pried into what Adora saw, but sometimes it sent her to tears, and that was enough to worry Catra.  
“Come on, let’s get back in bed before we fall asleep here.” Adora suggested shoving Catra lightly.  
Catra grunted in dissatisfaction but stood nonetheless, taking Adora’s lead and crawling underneath the covers. Adora rolled over to face Catra and raised an eyebrow, smiling her lopsided smile, causing Catra to roll her eyes. She was too drained to argue. She pressed her back to Adora and sighed as Adora wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close to her chest. Catra began to purr just as her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

☾☽☾☽☾☽

Adora scrunched her nose as something tickled it. She tried to blow it out of the way but that just seemed to make it worse. She groaned quietly and opened her eyes, squinting against the morning light. She saw the source of the annoyance was one of Catra’s ears that was just barely brushing against her nose. Adora smiled as she looked at Catra, propping herself up on an elbow and looking down at her.  
_She looks so peaceful when she’s asleep,_ Adora thought, brushing some of Catra’s hair from her forehead. She continued to idly run her fingers through Catra’s short hair, thinking of how long and unkempt it used to be. A pulse of guilt shot through her as she looked down at her… _girlfriend?_ She was still unsure of what to call her, she was unsure of so much of what they were. Her mind drifted to earlier in the night, the fear that forced her awake when she realized Catra wasn’t next to her. The relief of finding her, followed immediately by concern for how she looked. _I have to be stronger,_ Adora thought, quashing the unease. _For her._  
“See something you like?” She heard Catra say, her mouth quirked into a snaggle toothed grin as she blinked the sleep from her eyes.  
Adora shook herself from her thoughts and scoffed. “No, but I see something I love.”  
Catra immediately flushed, her ears folding down. “Ugh that was disgusting,” her purring showed her true feelings though. The two locked eyes and Adora marveled again at how amazing it was to be able to share these moments with Catra, her mismatched eyes shining with affection. Catra, her former enemy. _No_ she thought, banishing that notion, _never an enemy just… a misguided friend_. Catra blinked slowly at her, her eyes closing and opening in deliberate motions. Adora returned the gesture, smiling. She didn’t fully understand what it meant, but it made Catra happy and that was enough.  
“Did you sleep alright?” Adora inquired.  
Catra sat up against the headboard next to her. “Yeah why wouldn’t I have.”  
“Well, I just thought after-”  
“I slept fine Adora.” Catra said defensively. “I mean, I slept good actually. Thank you for, you know. Holding me and stuff.” She corrected, her voice softening as she made herself vulnerable.  
Adora smiled at her, “You’re welcome Catra.”  
The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Catra whispered something under her breath. Adora cocked her head, not hearing what was said, “Huh?”  
“I love you,” Catra said slightly louder, not quite meeting Adora’s eyes.  
Adora placed a hand on Catra’s leg, causing her to look up. “I love you too.” She said, her heart warming with the words. Adora leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Catra’s lips, her heart fluttering at the sensation before she pulled away.  
“Come on, I think we overslept,” she said, sliding out from under the covers and heading to the bathroom to get ready. Catra groaned from behind her and started to get herself ready as well.

Ten minutes later and the pair were dressed and ready for the day, Adora pulling on her familiar uniform jacket and zipping it up. “Why do you still wear that?” Catra asked from behind her.  
Adora turned, suddenly self conscious. She tugged at the jacket’s cuffs. “I don’t know, it’s just what I’m used to. Why? Does it look bad or something?”  
“What? No.” Catra said, rolling her eyes. “All I’m saying is it's a Horde uniform, and there is no Horde anymore. Even when there was, you still wore it. Even though...” Catra didn’t have to finish.  
“I always saw it as a reminder of where I came from. I guess I thought that, if I showed that I was a part of both worlds. Maybe I could bring them together.” Adora explained rubbing her left arm with her right hand, embarrassed.  
Catra barked a laugh. “Only you would think that,” she said, crossing past Adora. Letting her tail trail across her leg as she walked by. “It looks good. Really. I was just wondering. Jeez.”  
$emsp; Adora’s cheeks flushed at the compliment and her brain short circuited for a moment at the contact; her mouth working noiselessly. Catra laughed at her and opened the door “Come on, let’s go see what queen Sparkles has got for us today.”  
Adora nodded and followed after her, reality pulling her back in. _Cleaning up after Prime’s fleet is not fun_ Adora thought, pondering the work they’ve been doing. While Prime and the mothership were gone many remnants of his presence remained. Between rebuilding, and finishing off the stragglers of his robot armies, they were kept pretty busy. There was also the matter of all his clones. A fair amount of them had been found wandering aimlessly, lost as to what to do. They had never experienced true sentience of their own, and had no idea how to live a real life. Adora had mixed feelings about them, but she knew Catra hated them. They had never talked about it, but she knew that Catra had a hard time separating them from _him_. It wasn’t only Catra, many people had issues with the clones. Regarding them with fear and even outright hatred.  
They did their best to relocate them to places willing to take them, and tried to teach them what the world was like and how to fit into it. Wrong- Hordak and Hordak both were very helpful in that matter. _That’s a whole other can of worms_ Adora thought when Hordak crossed her mind, her hands unconsciously balling into fists.  
As they walked something bumped against Adora’s leg. Looking down she saw the large form of Melog shimmer into view. Their ethereal mane waved in a sourceless wind as they rubbed themselves along Adora’s side.  
“Hey Melog,” Adora said brightly, reaching down and rubbing her hand along their head. Melog let out a noise of; well she thought it was satisfaction, before padding a few steps ahead to Catra and repeating the process. They made another noise and Catra laughed before responding  
“Yeah, we’ll get you some breakfast soon buddy.” Melog nodded and continued walking along with the two of them. Adora picked up her pace and stepped up to Catra’s other side, reaching out and grasping her hand, intertwining their fingers together. Catra pulled her hand away instinctively, causing a pang of hurt to flash through Adora’s. In spite of it she smiled.  
“Just me” she said, reaching out again. Catra’s ears folded and she mumbled an apology, lacing their fingers.  
They walked hand in hand to the conference room, entering just as Glimmer and Bow appeared in a shower of sparkles.  
“Oh good! You’re already here,” Glimmer said looking relieved.  
“Uh, yeah, we do this every morning” Catra replied, raising an eyebrow.  
“Everything alright?” Adora asked, worried at the urgency in Glimmer’s voice.  
“Long story short, no,” Bow said bluntly. “We just got a report of a raid on a neighboring city. Apparently some clones are trying to continue the fight.” He explained.  
Catra hissed and Melog’s mane and tail flashed red. Adora squeezed her hand lightly, Melog’s color faded back to normal. _Having a visual of Catra’s mood makes life easier_ , Adora admitted to herself, thinking of her never ending struggle to understand Catra.  
“Sorry, keep going” Catra said, her tail flicking in an irritated manner.  
“Normally it wouldn’t be a big deal, but they’ve somehow managed to reactivate a whole bunch of Prime’s bots.” He said, opening his hands to indicate a large amount. “They must have been planning this for weeks, months maybe.” Adora’s mouth went dry. They weren’t a huge issue to deal with, but until someone with the power to stop them showed up they could wreak massive amounts of destruction.  
“Let’s go then, do we need to take Darla?” Adora asked, thinking that the urgency warranted the speed the ship was capable of.  
“No need” Glimmer said proudly “I’ve been working on that spell Sh-” She stopped speaking. “That I learned. I should be able to get us there no problem.” She expounded, beginning to glow. Adora caught the slip up, anger surging through her at the thought of Shadow Weaver.  
“Should?” Catra choked out.  
“It’ll be _fiiiine_.” Glimmer flashed, enveloping them in light. Adora felt the familiar twist in her gut as they were hurtled through space, appearing in an entirely different location. The glow faded and Adora blinked the stars out of her eyes.  
“I’ll never get used to that,” Catra groaned, her face tinged green, using Adora to brace herself.  
Glimmer staggered for a moment, before Bow caught her; keeping her on her feet. “Glimmer!” he exclaimed in worry. “You need to be more careful, we could’ve taken a skiff, or Darla.” He admonished.  
Glimmer just waved him off, “I just got a _little_ light headed. I’m okay Bow.” He opened his mouth to disagree, but she just smiled. “I’m serious, it was just a bit unexpected.” Seemingly satisfied, Bow let go of Glimmer.  
“Which way is the city?” Adora asked, immediately scanning the area they landed in. They seemed to be near the edge of a forest. Her question was answered by a distant boom, and a rising plume of smoke. Already she was running over strategies in her mind. Thinking of ways to evacuate people, while simultaneously fighting off the bots. The group began to run towards the sounds of fighting.  
“Glimmer” Adora began “You work on evacuating the citizens, bring them as far away from the fighting as you can. Bow, cover her. Make sure no one gets close enough to hurt them.” It was a simple plan but it would have to do.  
“What about us?’ Catra asked, referring to herself and Melog.  
“You’re with me, we need to wipe out those bots”  
“Hell yeah we are.” Catra said, Melog sounding their agreement. The five of them broke from the treeline and saw the carnage. Beams of energy tore through the air, the sound of their firing mixing with the screams of the citizens in a cacophony of utter destruction.  
“Best Friend Squad move out!” Bow called.  
The group yelled their assent and Adora cast her hand to the side, her fingers splayed open as a glow built in her palm. Warm light began to cascade over her body, a beautiful golden light that brought growth and revitalization, but also a harsh burning light of Justice and retribution. It was the light of power, of love and protection. It called to her, embraced her. It sang to her, offering its services and in return it demanded only to be used for good. Adora agreed.  
“FOR THE HONOR **OF GRAYSKULL!** ” she cried, the light filling her. Endowing her with the power of the She-Ra.

Adora was already charging before the light faded, a light smile on her face. It was always invigorating to transform. Not necessarily a rush, not a euphoria like a drug might induce. Rather it was like jumping in a cold pool of water. Startling at first, but then her senses sharpened, dialing up to eleven. Her limbs surged with strength as she dashed across the land, her keen eyes picking up the front lines even as far away as they were.  
She looked to her side, seeing Catra and Melog running beside her. Adora’s smile widened. This was how it should have always been. The two of them together were unstoppable, and they would show their enemies just how fiercely they would protect their people.  
“Try to keep up” Catra huffed as they approached the enemy line.  
“That’s my line.” Adora laughed.  
Adora slammed into the line like a tidal wave. The first bot falling before her in a flash of steel. Her sword rending it in twain with a single swing. She continued her charge and swung again. A slash of light flying from her blade and tearing through several more of the robots. Adora thrust her fist through the center of one of the machines, swinging it around to block the blast from another, shaking the sparking remains from her arm. She heard the charging of one of the bot’s arm cannons from behind her and tried to spin to face it. Adora turned just in time to watch Catra appear out of thin air, landing atop the cannon and slashing downwards with her claws, ripping deep tears into the weapon. The cannon exploded as Catra lept away to the next one.  
“You’re welcome” Catra called as she faded into invisibility once again.  
Adora laughed and continued her assault. Her sword became a glowing blur as she destroyed bot after bot. One swung a metal fist towards her and she caught it in her free hand and pivoted on her left foot; tossing it towards another group of the machines. _This is the biggest group we’ve had to face yet. _Adora thought, sweat starting to bead on her forehead. The thought troubled her, try as they might to help the clones, some remained stubbornly loyal to their departed prime. _Where are they? They have to be close_ , she thought, scanning the battlefield, fending off bots as she looked.  
Adora was broken from her musings by an anguished cry. Her blood ran cold. _That’s Catra_! She realized, and so She-Ra charged forward again into the fray.__

____

☾☽☾☽☾☽

When they arrived at the battle Catra had to stop for a moment. The screams, the acrid smell of fear and smoke mingling in the air. It was all too familiar. _It’s just like Salineas she realized._ Remembering the destruction she caused twisted her stomach into knots. She began to struggle for breath and she stumbled for a moment, everything seemed to be closing in on her. She couldn’t breathe. Her chest burned and tears began welling up in her eyes.  
“FOR THE HONOR **OF GRAYSKULL!** ” Warm light bathed across Catra as she watched Adora transform into She-Ra. It always baffled her. The sheer power that radiated off of her. It used to make her feel weak, and insignificant. A small part of her still hated She-Ra for taking Adora from her. For now though, she let the light strengthen her resolve. She was really fighting side by side with the Princesses, actually helping people. _That’s right_ Catra thought as she watched She-Ra charge, _this time I’m on the right side._  
“Melog, let’s go!” Catra called as they sprinted after the massive warrior.  
She-Ra was fast, way faster than Adora; but nowhere near fast enough to outrun Catra. “Try to keep up!” She huffed as she caught up with She-Ra.  
“That’s my line.” She-Ra called in Adora’s voice, laughing her laugh.  
Everytime She-Ra spoke it made Catra uneasy. To hear Adora’s sweet laugh come from She-Ra made her queasy. Catra shook her head banishing those thoughts as they barreled into the mass of robots.  
She felt Melog press against her leg, their magic making them both invisible as she began dismantling bots. Raking her claws through joints, hitting power banks, destroying bot after bot; the whole time fading in and out of sight like a specter of death. She was dismantling her share of the things, but it was nowhere near the absolute decimation She-Ra was capable of. Not for the first time Catra marveled at the absolute force that was She-Ra. Regardless of her skills, if She-ra had truly wished to stop her Catra knew she could have wiped her off the planet. Thankfully Adora was truly the one in control.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the machines charging a blast directly behind She-Ra. Catra growled deep in her throat and lept towards the bot, landing on its arm and shredding through the blaster with her claws. She jumped away as it detonated.  
“You’re welcome” she called as she landed, rolling into Melog and turning invisible once again. She kept destroying the things but more seemed to take their place. She flipped over one of them, raking her claws over the things head, ripping it to pieces. She landed and let Melog’s power shroud her once more, stopping to catch her breath.  
“Thanks,” she told them as they braced her so she could stay standing.  
“Of course.” They responded nodding at her. She did think it was strange that she was the only one that seemed to be able to communicate with the creature, but ultimately she didn’t worry herself too heavily about it. They were cool and they helped everyone out.  
“There are many of these bots left,” Melog noted idly as they surveyed the fighting going on around them.  
“Yeah, too many. We need to find their leader and take ‘em down.” Catra said, roaming across the ruined city with her gaze.  
Melog made a noise of agreement and helped her in her search. Catra was thankful for Melog’s power, it made fighting easier, but it also gave her the chance to get her thoughts together. _I guess they are a pretty great friend_. Catra thought, rubbing their head as she searched.  
“There.” Melog said, tossing their head towards a nearby building that was largely intact. Catra followed their direction and found her prey. Standing on the top of the building were three of those _bastards_. Each one was equipped with a mounted blaster on their arm as they stood, seeming to be in discussion. Gesturing at the battle. Catra growled and Melog’s mane shifted, becoming red and spiked as they swelled in size.  
“Let’s get this over with.” Catra said loping towards the building.  
“Indeed.” Melog growled, their voice deepening as Catra’s anger and disgust surged through them.  
They weaved through the thinning horde of bots to the building. _I guess She-Ra is really putting in some work,_ Catra thought, noting the reduced numbers. _I hope Sparkles and Arrow Boy are holding up okay_.Catra thought, worrying slightly about her new… companions. She felt a twinge of guilt at leaving the three of them to fight on their own. _Gotta cut the head off the snake_ , she told herself as she and Melog began to scale the side of the three story building. She quietly crept over the side and knelt on the ledge behind them, dropping to the roof and padding silently across to the group of clones. The trio was speaking, and Catra’s curiosity stopped her from attacking.  
“Are you certain this is the place brother?” The clone on the left asked, gesturing to the center one.  
“Yes brother.” The one in the center replied, head turning as he surveyed the fight.  
“We are routed brothers, by four _children!_ ” The clone on the right exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the ledge of the roof. “We spent these last three months marshalling this force and it is being stripped from us piece by piece. We should have retreated when they took the field.”  
“Patience brothers, it will all be worth it when he arrives.” The center clone said, hands folded behind his back, quieting the two for a moment.  
_These three share a brain cell, and the one in the middle is the only one using it_ Catra thought with disdain, her curiosity the only thing keeping her rage in check.  
“Will it?” Left questioned, “He is not very… reliable” he said searching for the right word.  
“My thoughts exactly,” Right agreed. “We must pull back and regroup, this disrespectful fool will not be of any help to us, we mus-.”  
“He is one of Prime’s trust comrades for a reason.” Center explained cutting him off and raising his arm above the field, “Not for his respect, but for his tenacity, this will be but a fleeting loss in the scope of the war. If anyone has the knowledge to resurrect Prime it will be he, and then. We will be rewarded.” Center said, closing his hand.  
Catra’s hair stood on end. _Resurrect prime?_ The thought filled her with dread, her limbs suddenly leaden as she crouched there, trying to control her breathing. I can’t let that happen, she told herself, digging her claws into her palms, the pain and the light warmth of blood bringing her to her senses. The anger in her chest pulsed and she charged forward, breaking away from Melog.  
“Catra wait!” Melog called after her as she shimmered into view.  
Catra leapt, flipping in the air and driving her feet towards the clone on the left. He turned just in time for her feet to plant into the middle of his chest. Forcing the air out in a pained grunt. She used him as a springboard and somersaulted backwards, the force behind her kick sent him tumbling over the edge.  
“Brothers!” he exclaimed, his face the picture of fear as he reached out too late. Disappearing from view. Catra found a grim satisfaction in his fear.  
“Wha-” the one on the right began before Catra dashed towards him. It wasn’t a very honorable fight, but that had never been Catra’s specialty. She was in front of him before he could react, her anger beginning to boil. Catra hooked a foot around the clone’s leg and threw him off balance, she sprung up and shouldered him over the edge as well. Averting her eyes, an unease quieting her rage for a moment as he hit the ground. _They’re clones of him_ she remembered, and with that her rage was refreshed.  
She turned to face the last clone and came face to face with his blaster pointed straight at her face. The glow of energy began to build as he chuckled. “I was wondering when you would show yourself.” The clone said, _“Little sister._ ”  
At that Catra’s anger overflowed, something snapping inside her. She was hurtled back to the ship, being dragged forcibly before Prime, who looked down at her, a smile on his face. The feeling of that horrible green fluid forcing it’s way down her throat as she screamed herself hoarse, her lungs filling as she suffocated. The terrible pain as her nerves flared as he personally connected the chip to her. Her body limp and unable to move, yet feeling every incision that was made. Catra remembered the feeling of her control being stripped from her, locking her inside her own mind like a prisoner. Worst of all she remembers wanting to give in. Wanting it to be easy, to drift away in Prime’s power. The awful words she spoke to Adora played through her mind. Words she meant, but didn’t at the same time. She remembers the pain that she caused herself as she clawed helplessly at the chip alone on a cot. Crying as she desperately tried to remove it, the pain too great to do so. Then she sees Adora, poisoned and dying in her arms.  
The clone sneered as the blaster charged. “Goodbye, littl-” he was cut off as Catra knocked the nose of the blaster away causing it to discharge, a bolt of energy lancing upwards. The welling emotions inside Catra burst forth. She opened her mouth in a wordless cry of fury and anguish and leapt at the clone. Her cry echoing across the battlefield as they grappled. Melog darted forward to help but the clone lashed out with a kick, connecting with their nose and sending them sprawling.  
Despite her rage, the clone began to overpower her. One of his hands found her throat and he began to squeeze, leveling the blaster directly at her face and pushing her down on the ledge. Catra struggled fiercely, lashing out with her claws, scoring deep gouges into the clone’s chest and the arm holding her down. He merely grinned maniacally as the weapon charged. Catra’s eyes widened and she gave one last heave with her hips, managing to toss the clone over her head, sending him sailing towards the harsh ground below. As he flew overhead his hand lashed out, gripping her shoulder and yanking her along with him.  
Catra twisted violently as the two entered free fall, just managing to get the clone under her as the two slammed into the unforgiving ground. Despite being padded by his body, Catra felt something in her shoulder and chest give as they impacted. The force sent Catra rolling away from him, crying out as she tumbled across the ground, her injuries sending jolts of pain through her as she sprawled out.  
“Catra!” she heard Adora’s worried voice call. Catra lifted her head weakly and tried to smile at Adora, her vision fuzzing in and out. Her eyes focused and she saw the massive form of She-Ra kneeling next to her, cradling Catra in her lap. _Right, She-Ra._ Catra thought grimacing.  
“You idiot!” Adora berated her as she began to glow. The glow traveled down her arms and into Catra’s head and body as She-Ra brushed Catra’s hair from her forehead. The fuzzy feeling of the healing suffused her body and she felt the stabbing pains ease, receding to the dull ache that always followed She-Ra’s healing. As if Catra had run forty miles instead of falling forty feet.  
“That’s my line,” Catra retorted weakly as the glow subsided.  
She-Ra laughed, tears in her eyes as she herself seemed to dim for a moment, healing always took it out of her. Realizing she was still being cradled by She-Ra, Catra fought to sit up, uncomfortable in the position.  
“Catra-” Adora began.  
Catra cut her off,“I’m fine, just got healed in fact.”  
She-Ra looked uncertain, but didn’t argue. She just stood and offered Catra a large hand. She took it begrudgingly and allowed herself to be hauled to her feet, her joints protesting at the motion. The large hero surveyed the three clones, her face a twist of anger and unease at their broken forms lying on the ground, still alive but very hurt.  
“You think you’ve won?” A voice rasped from the ground. Catra glanced and saw the mangled form of the center clone on the ground. His arm was bent unnaturally and it was clear something was broken in his chest as green blood flecked from his lips. “You have merely delayed the inevitable! Prime will return! His retribution will be swift and purifying!” The clone preached from the ground, his green eyes wide with passion.  
Catra opened her mouth to respond but She-Ra spoke first. “No” she said forcibly. “He won’t. I burned him away, I erased _every. Last. Piece,_ of his soul, there isn’t even dust left of him.” She-Ra’s eyes seemed to glow blue with the force of her words. Catra took a step back in slight fear of the anger present in She-Ra, who seemed to stand in front of her protectively. The clone just laughed and broke down in wheezing coughs, blood staining his uniform.  
Suddenly from behind them there was a loud, familiar sucking sound, and Catra felt the wind whip up around them, pulling at her. _No! Please no!_ Catra thought as she turned in horror, staring at a swirling white circle in the air. Energy lashing out from it, scorching the ground in long lines. There before them, was an open portal.  
“YES!” The clone cried. “His trusted ally comes! We are vindicated! Justice will be served!” he called frantically from the ground.  
Catra looked to She-Ra who met her gaze and smiled at her. _Adora’s smile_ Catra thought, seeing determination flare in her eyes. She-Ra nodded and turned her to the portal, readying her sword. Catra swallowed her fear, standing side by side with She-Ra. She unsheathed her claws, dropping into a low stance as Melog stepped up beside her, sending feelings of solidarity through their link. As the three of them stood facing the portal a voice issued forth from it.  
“YOU! You will no longer stand between me, and my destiny!” A gravelly voice cried out in rage.  
“I will always stand against you!” A second, more resonant voice responded. “Even if I fall here, another will rise up in my place!” Catras keen ears picked up the muted sound of struggle before a loud crash sounded.  
“NO!” The first voice responded “STOP YOU ABSOLUTE FOOL!”  
The portal exploded outwards and Catra and She-Ra were engulfed in the blinding white light, and pushed back several feet. Catra’s shut her eyes, digging the claws of her feet into the ground. Fear flashed through her as she remembered the last portal malfunction she had witnessed. The roar of energy burst past them and quickly subsided. Catra slowly opened one eye, looking tentatively towards where the portal was. _Everything looks the same_ she thought. Relief replacing the fear. She stood up straight and glanced towards She-Ra who looked baffled for a moment, then shrugged a confused look on her face. Catra couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the expression before she coughed and stepped closer to the smoking remains of where the portal once sat.  
A small breeze blew through the city, dispersing the smoke and revealing what had come through it. There lying face down on the ground, was a young man, no older than her. Smoke rolled off of him as the two approached cautiously. He wore study black boots, dark grey pants and a scarlet coat, all of which were in tatters, scorch marks and embers smoldered all over him. He lay there unmoving as the two walked up to him, easily within arms reach. Catra sniffed lightly, the bitter smell of smoke wafted off him, combined with what seemed to be blood. She also smelled the scent of her own fear, and her own sweat mingling with She-Ra’s next to her. Her cheeks heated up and she shook her head, clearing her nose. They stood there for a second before Catra reached out with her foot and pushed him lightly, his body rocking.  
“ _Catra!_ ” She-Ra reproved.  
“What? Someone had to do it.” Catra said, shrugging.  
She-Ra sighed and knelt next to him, grabbing his shoulder and rolling him over. He flopped over, his chest hitching slightly with breath. _At least he’s alive,_ Catra thought, observing his prone form. He had tanned brown skin, and chestnut brown hair that was cut close to his head on the sides, but left a more medium length on top. He had a medium build, not the body of a warrior like her own or Adora’s, but not unfit. Standing he may have been a few inches taller than Adora. A sharp intake of breath of breath from She-Ra got her attention.  
“He looks just like her.” Catra heard Adora whisper. Normally she would have questioned that statement far more, but her attention was drawn elsewhere.  
“Uh, Adora” Catra said at a loss for words, pointing at the object of her surprise.  
“Huh, what?” Adora asked, broken out of her reverie. Her eyes followed Catra’s finger, before she inhaled sharply. For there, clutched in his grip was a sword, with a pale blue blade, interlocking lines and circles etched near the tip. It had a sweeping silver cross guard and handle which protruded from the blade. There in the middle of the cross guard was a faintly glowing blue gemstone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Fic I've written, yes it is a long chapter but if you've gotten here thank you for reading. Sorry for any typos or formatting errors, I'm trying to get used to how this site's formatting works; and it was a nightmare.
> 
> I tried my best to capture the characters in a show accurate way, largely in their dialogue styles and interactions. Constructive criticism is of course welcome. I can't promise to work in every suggestion but I will take them under advisement. 
> 
> These two are an absolute FORCE on the battlefield, and I tried to show that here as well. For those of you missing Bow and Glimmer in action, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them.
> 
> If you enjoyed this please share it with others so they can read it as well.


	2. Chapter Two: Raising Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Best Friend squad brings the Mysterious stranger back to Brightmoon in search of answers to his strange and sudden appearance. He isn't the most composed of individuals however and the friends struggle to get information. Through a magical mishap more questions are raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the character's heights, at least in this story; for your visualizing convenience.  
> Catra: 5'4"  
> Adora: 5'7"  
> Bow: 5'9"  
> Glimmer: 5'2"  
> Adam: 5'10  
> Or whatever exact heights you want them to be, but height order is Adam->Bow-> Adora-> Catra-> Glimmer->

###  Chapter Two: Raising Questions

### 

“Don’t worry everyone,” Glimmer told the assembled citizens. “She-Ra is out there right now defending your homes.” _What’s left of them_ she thought grimly. This had been a particularly nasty attack. Comparable to the last days of the war, when Prime’s savagery was at its worst.  
It hadn’t been easy, but with Bow backing her up, rounding up the citizens and teleporting them to a clearing not far from the city had been possible. Glimmer teleported up to the canopy of a nearby tree, landing next to Bow who was surveying the town through a visor from his place on a branch. He was looking a bit worse for wear. His quiver was nearly empty except for a couple of standard arrows he had managed to scrounge from the remains of the bots and he had been grazed by a blast or two. “See anything?”  
Bow took a second to respond. “Not yet. Adora was doing a number on them just a second ago but then she charged away destroying them as she went.” He was still scanning the city, his brow furrowed with worry.  
“And Catra?” Glimmer asked, worried for their new… friend. Anger washed over her at the thought of the former Horde soldier. She forced it down, Catra was doing everything she could to help them. _She’s actually trying Glimmer_ she told herself, breathing deeply to calm herself.  
“No better. You know how it is when she fights with Melog.” Bow responded.  
Glimmer huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “We can’t just sit here Bow.”  
“Someone has to protect the civilians,” Bow said, lowering the visor. “And I’m running low on arrows, so.”  
“Yeah yeah I _know_. I just want them to be okay”  
“Me too Glim.”  
The two sat there in silence, Bow reached out and squeezed her shoulder. She placed her hand on his and smiled at him. _What would I do without you Bow?_ Glimmer asked herself, thinking of how often Bow had been there for her. He returned the smile and lowered his rand, bringing the visor back to his eyes. The light streamed through the trees and scattered across the two of them. Blood rushed to Glimmer's cheeks as the light played across Bow's strong frame, making him glow in the light. _Three months and it still feels surreal_ Glimmer thought to herself.  
The last few months had been just as, if not more, hectic than their days in war. Rebuilding cities, and infrastructure while dismantling the Fright Zone, in addition to dealing with the remains of Prime’s forces had left little time for just the two of them. Glimmer shook her head and smacked her cheeks lightly. _Come on Glimmer, you don’t have time to moon over your boyfriend. You’re a queen with a job to do._  
“Glimmer!” Bow alerted her.  
“What?!” She asked in a half scream of surprise.  
Bow pressed the visor into her hands and she raised it to her eyes, scanning the various readouts that were displayed before her. “What am I supposed to be looking at here Bow?” Glimmer asked, sometimes he would forget to fully explain what he was trying to convey. It was a habit made worse by working with Entrapta and Hordak, who did much the same thing. It was like the three were on a separate wavelength. Glimmer’s lip curled at the thought of Bow spending any amount of time with that Blue Haired prick.  
Bow gripped her shoulders and turned her to face the way he wanted her to look. “What? I don’t know-” She stopped talking as she saw what he meant. Catra was on a far off rooftop facing off against… something. “Enhance,” Glimmer told the visor. It zoomed in, the image pixelating slightly, but it was still decipherable. There on the roof of a tall building was Catra, engaged with three clones of Prime. Glimmer watched in awe as Catra charged them from behind, drop kicking one of them off the edge, before knocking a second off balance and pushing him over. Glimmer winced as the two clones disappeared from view. It wasn’t too high, but Glimmer doubted Catra would have cared if it was. _I don’t know that I would either,_ Glimmer thought vehemently.  
“Oh no!” she gasped as Catra came face to face with the last clone’s weapon. They could just barely hear Catra’s scream of rage from their position as she started grappling with it. Glimmer watched stunned, her body unmoving as the clone held her down and attempted to kill Catra; his blaster leveled over her face. Catra heaved, flinging the two of them off the building with a burst of strength. That was the final straw for Glimmer, _I should be able to get there in two quick jumps_ she thought, looking at the distance in the corner of the visor.  
“Glimmer!” Bow warned as she began to reach for him, already sparkling. “Glimmer we can’t just leave them.” Bow said gesturing to the civilians below.  
“Bow, they’ll be okay. Catra just fell with that _thing_ , she could be down there hurt, alone and surrounded by bots. We _have_ to help her.” Glimmer argued  
Bow thought for a moment, seeming torn. “ _Bow,_ ” Glimmer pled.  
Bow looked down one last time and then met her eyes, slinging his bow from his back. “Let’s go”.  
Glimmer sighed in relief and grabbed his shoulder, throwing the two of them through space in a shower of light. They landed and Bow and Glimmer began to jog lightly as Glimmer found her bearings and teleported them again. The pair hit the roof at a light run, making their way to the edge of where Catra had been fighting moments ago. They looked over the edge, seeing the three broken forms of the clones on the ground.  
Glimmer and Bow gasped as they saw Adora and Catra, facing down a swirling disk of whitish light that sparked with energy. Glimmer’s heart sank, seeing what could only be another portal. She was frozen with dread, images of her mother’s smile flashing through her mind, until a muffled voice came from the roiling mass of energy.  
“YOU! You will no longer stand between me, and my destiny!” A gravelly, nasally voice screamed.  
“I will always stand against you!” A second, deeper voice responded. “Even if I fall here, another will rise up in my place!”  
“NO!” The first voice responded “STOP YOU ABSOLUTE FOOL!”  
Then the world went white as the portal exploded outward, light engulfing the world. Glimmer slammed her eyes shut, her heart drumming a frenzied tempo in her ribs, the fear of the unknown changes that could occur threatened to consume her. Then, just like that it was over. The light subsided and quiet overtook the city. Glimmer blinked as her sight returned, trying to get the spots cleared from her eyes. Her legs nearly gave out and she sagged onto the ledge, dimly aware of Bow’s arms around her. It took her a moment to get her bearings, her head still swimming. She had trouble forming thoughts, everything seemed distant; like she was perceiving the world through a layer of cotton.  
“Glimmer,” she became aware of Bow’s worried voice calling her name. “Glimmer, it’s okay, we’re alright. It’s okay.” Only then did Glimmer become aware of the tears falling down her cheeks. She sniffed, and used the heels of her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, the palms of her gloves moistening slightly. She looked up and met Bow’s eyes, his brow furrowed and his face full of concern.  
“I’m good,” she said smiling slightly.  
He inspected her a moment more before nodding once. With his seal of approval he helped her find her footing and the two teleported down to the ground. They appeared as the smoke was wafting away. There not far from them were Catra, standing with one arm extended, pointing at something; and Adora kneeling as She-Ra. Glimmer approached cautiously.  
“Hey guys,” Bow called “Everything alright?” he asked as Catra and Adora turned.  
“You should probably come see this” Catra said, her usual gruffness gone. Replaced instead by a demeanor of concern, Melog sat beside her with a similar look. Glimmer and Bow looked at each other and shrugged, picking up their pace to come up beside their friends.  
As they approached they noticed that Adora was kneeling next to a prone figure, her hand gripping her sword lightly, but still at the ready. When they got closer Glimmer saw that it was the singed and battered body of a young man. His clothes smoked, and his grey pants had a rip in the knee, the leg underneath it bleeding slightly. Almost more surprising than his presence though, was the familiar weapon still clutched in his grip. “Is that?” Glimmer began to ask, baffled.  
“First One’s tech.” Bow finished, having dug his tracker pad out at the sight of the sword. “And a powerful piece too, just like Adora’s” he said showing his pad to her, the screen fuzzing slightly due to the proximity to the powerful device, which looked like a silver version of She-Ra’s former weapon.  
“Now you will face Judgment!” A strangled voice cried suddenly from behind them causing Glimmer to jump and let out a screech of fear. She looked to the source of the voice and her gaze found the broken and beaten body of one of _them_. Glimmer turned her back trying to ignore him, and focus on the situation at hand but he continued his raving. “Now, arise and defeat the enemies of Prime, you who he has graced you with his love!”  
A low growl came from Catra as she spoke “I don’t know what you were expecting, but I don’t think this guy is it.” Catra said thumbing at Adora who was picking up the faintly breathing form of the young man. Melog made a sound of agreement from next to Catra.  
The clone’s eyes widened as he got a view of the man “No.” He whispered, “we were promised help, promised guidance. A way to reclaim what has been lost.” Then he did something shocking; he began to cry. “Why have you forsaken us!?” he sobbed from the ground. “We are but lost sheep without your love. Please. PLEASE!” He begged. It was almost enough to make Glimmer feel bad for him, almost. _Most of them are like this when we find them_ , she thought, but most of them don’t attack innocent cities to slaughter civilians, she reminded herself.  
“Bow, can you take him?” Glimmer requested gesturing at the unknown man. “Adora, we should heal them,” she said, jerking her head to the broken forms of the clones. Adora seemed almost reluctant as Bow hefted the unconscious guy from her arms, grunting slightly. After he was transferred, Adora got to work, healing the two who were silent first.  
“Don’t worry about doing a good job,” Catra said vehemently, walking up to stand beside Glimmer, Melog’s mane and tail taking on a reddish tint.  
_I should probably disagree_ , Glimmer thought; but try as she might; she couldn’t bring herself to voice any words of reproval. They had both been prisoners of Prime. They had a mutual understanding. Rounding them up turned out to be quick work. The three seemed defeated, they put up no fight once they had been healed; allowing themselves to be tied up and led away.  
“I can take him back,” Adora said to Bow, still towering as She-Ra. Bow gratefully transferred him back to her.  
“Hold on.” Catra said as Adora got him situated in her arms.  
“What?”  
“Don’t want him accidentally stabbing someone,” Catra responded, and Glimmer watched as she gripped the man’s sword and tried to tug it from his hand. It didn’t budge. His arm flopped as she pulled and pulled, her feet scrabbling in the dirt while she yanked fiercely, Melog moving behind her to brace her. “Need a little help?” Glimmer asked, stifling a giggle.  
Catra huffed, not disagreeing. Glimmer walked up and tried to pry his fingers away from the hilt of the blade. Her eyes narrowed in surprise at the strength of his grasp. Even unconscious he had a white-knuckle grip on the sword. The tendons standing out starkly in his hand as he held firm. After an, honestly embarrassing, amount of time the two managed to pry the sword from him; Catra almost falling over as it suddenly shot out of his hand. _What does this guy eat_ , Glimmer thought, looking at his hand, still in the shape of a claw.  
“Here, go crazy” Catra grunted to Bow, practically tossing him the sword. Bow caught it and his eyes lit up like a kid given free reign in a candy store. Glimmer shook her head, an amused smile on her face. _Good thing he loves tech so much. Gives us someone experienced to watch the sword,_ she thought as he examined the blade. The trio began the trek back to check on the citizens. _I could probably teleport us,_ she thought _buuuuut I should save up for the trip home though, besides it isn’t far_ the responsible part of her mind told herself. It was a quiet walk, Adora seemed pensive; considering the man they had saved. Bow of course was obsessing over the tech, already trying to examine it and walk. That left her with the clones, or Catra. After a lengthy moment of consideration she chose Catra.  
“Hey, so what happened on your end?” Glimmer asked, falling into step beside Catra.  
“Trashed some bots, fell off a building. You know, the usual” Catra said shrugging, he mismatched eyes on Adora’s back; her tail flicking behind her. “How about you guys?”  
“Same thing really” Glimmer responded “well Bow destroyed bots, I evacuated civilians” she corrected. There was a pause, “soooo what’s his deal?” She asked, gesturing at Adora and the guy she was carrying.  
Catra grimaced. “Don’t really know, there were some voices, there was a portal. Then he was just, there.” She explained bluntly, her hand rolling.  
“And them?” Glimmer questioned, referring to the clones.  
Catra sighed, before launching into an in depth explanation of what she had experienced on the roof. The talk of resurrecting Prime troubled Glimmer, as well as whoever this “trusted ally” was. It all worried her. About the time Catra was through, they were approaching the citizen’s hiding spot. Upon entering, the group received a cheer from the assembled people, whoops of happiness and whistles of appreciation sounded around them. After the clapping died down, Glimmer stepped forward to speak.  
“Hello everyone, thank you all very much for your cooperation. Rest assured the city is now safe. Just be _careful_ when you enter damaged structures. If you think something is risky just wait. Forces from Brightmoon will arrive quickly, please stay safe and remember. We are always here to protect you.” She said firmly, delivering the speech quickly to more cheers. Turning back to her friends as they all circled up.  
“You’re getting good at the speeches, _Queen_ Sparkles,” Catra snickered.  
“Shut up,” Glimmer said, rolling her eyes, smiling nonetheless.  
Glimmer began to glow, beginning to cast the spell Shadow Weaver taught her for travelling great distances. The addition of the three clones would make it more difficult, but she thought she could handle it. Well she _hoped_ she could handle it. The glow engulfed the party and they were wrenched through space, pulled all the way back to Brightmoon in a flash of magic. They appeared at the entrance to castle Brightmoon and Glimmer immediately sagged, glad she had saved that last bit of power. Between what she had used in the fight, and the first trip she was nearly drained of magic. Thankfully Bow was there to catch her, yet again. Glimmer held up a hand, stopping Bow’s words and took a moment to catch her breath. Once she was sufficiently grounded she broke from Bow’s grasp.  
She pointed at the clones and then to the door guards. “Take them to Hordak, he’ll know what to do next,” she explained, tiredly waving them off. They looked at her with uncertainty, glancing between Glimmer and the trio of dejected clones. After a moment of hesitation they moved to follow orders, she didn’t blame them. No one really liked dealing with the clones, or the former Horde leader.  
“So where are we taking this guy?” Catra asked, pointing with her thumb at the newcomer. They all thought for a moment.  
“Spare room?” Bow asked.  
“Spare room.” Glimmer agreed.

☾☽☾☽☾☽

Adora’s head was reeling. Clones, a massive robot army, a portal, and to top it all off this guy just getting dumped at their feet. She looked down at him, lying limp in her arms; one thought playing through her mind. _He looks just like Mara_. The shape of his face, the color of his hair, the way the bangs fell across his forehead. All of it. _Of course, he’s a guy, but still,_ she thought to herself. He would’ve been heavy if she wasn’t She-Ra, probably standing taller than her too. Looking at him brought the guilt crushing back. Mara’s apologies, her sacrifice, the pain in her eyes as she sent Etheria into Depsondos to save the universe. Mara’s words rang in her ears.  
_“I never wanted to be a hero. I won't be remembered as one”_  
_But you are, and we do_ Adora thought grimly as they made their way to the spare room. Not only did he look like Mara, but he also carried a sword, nearly identical to her previous one. _Does that mean he’s like me?_ She had to stop thinking, she felt like steam was going to start pouring out of her ears.  
The Spare room was much the same as the last time it was in use. A protective magical circle, inside of which was a small loveseat. Adora entered the circle and gently laid him across the couch, his head lolling. She stepped back as glimmer activated the circle, effectively sealing him inside. Once that was done Adora took a breath, held it for a moment before releasing it; and She-Ra’s form with it. Immediately she was struck with fatigue. _I can fight for hours but I do just a little healing and suddenly I’m useless,_ she thought trying to keep her eyes open.  
She turned back to Catra who was eyeing her warily, mismatched eyes regarding her. Adora’s cheeks heated up at the intensity of her gaze, she couldn’t help it. She immediately felt sheepish, reaching up to rub the back of her neck.  
“Soooo, what’s the plan?” she asked, breaking away eye contact.  
“Rest, wait for him to wake up, interrogate him” Catra suggested shrugging.  
“Catra!”  
“What, I didn’t even say kill this time.” At that Adora laughed, warmth filling her heart as Catra joined her, chuckling.  
“You two are so cute!” Bow said, interrupting the moment, making Catra flush and look away; her ears dropping. Adora stifled her laugh down to a snicker and walked up to Catra, bumping her shoulder with her own. Catra smiled and returned the gesture.  
“Ahem,” Glimmer coughed. “I hate to interrupt but we don’t know how long it’ll take him to wake up.”  
“This is true” Adora said, placing a hand to her chin thinking.  
“Uh, guys” Bow said.  
“We could set up a rotation, so one of us guards him and gets the others when he wakes up” Glimmer suggested.  
“Pft, I’m not being stuck on guard duty for some wimpy coma patient” Catra said examining her claws. From next to her Melog made a noise. “And we haven’t eaten yet, thanks Melog,” she translated, rubbing their head.  
“Catra, what if he needs help?” Adora said.  
“Guys” Bow tried again.  
“We already got him all the way here, it’s like he can go anywhere anyway.” Catra said to Adora.  
“Good point” Glimmer agreed, to Adora’s surprise.  
“GUYS!” Bow finally yelled.  
“What?!” All three of them said, turning to face him. He just facepalmed and pointed to the couch. Following his direction Adora looked to the couch, where sitting up, eyes wide in confusion was the mystery guy. Silence dominated the room as they all regarded each other  
The man just put his hand up, and moved it back and forth slightly in a little wave with an awkward smile on his face. Adora, Glimmer and Bow returned the same little wave out of reflex. Catra though just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, shifting her weight. “I don’t know if I get a choice in the matter but-” he began  
“You don’t.” Catra said, cutting him off.  
“Oh.” He said unperturbed, folding his hands in his lap; and sitting quietly.  
The group of friends looked at each other in confusion at his relaxed demeanor. Adora made eye contact with Glimmer and jerked her head towards him. Glimmer just shook her head and pointed at Adora, who was taken aback. Adora then sideyed Bow, jerking her head his direction and raising a questioning eyebrow. Glimmer shrugged and nodded slightly. Bow reeled and made a slashing motion with both hands through the air.  
Adora saw Catra facepalm at the silent debate, “Oh for-” She began. “Hey, you, guy, what's your deal?” She asked frankly, approaching the edge of the magic circle; placing a hand on her hip. Adora looked at Bow and Glimmer and shrugged.  
“My deal?” He asked, puzzlement plain in his grey eyes.  
Catra sighed deeply. “Yeah, your deal. Who are you, what do you want. Etcetera.” She explained  
“Ohhhhhhh.” The man said, his eyes widening. “I’m Pr-” he began before stopping and looking to the side, his head cocking slightly. “I’m Adam” he finished looking at Catra again..  
“Pradam?” Adora asked. _What a weird name_ she thought.  
“Oh, no, no just Adam. Sorry.” He explained. Suddenly a look of realization dawned on Adam’s face. “Hold on, I had a-” he stood and began patting his pockets and jacket. Turning around he examined where he had just been sitting, rifling through the cushions.  
“A what?” Glimmer asked.  
Adam seemed to mumble under his breath for a moment before he looked to the group of them. “I had a weapon. A, a sword. It’s silver and it kind of glows, hard to miss really.” He ran his hands through his hair. “Please don’t tell me I dropped it, oh nononono.” His breathing was quickening.  
“Hey, hey it’s okay. We’ve got it right here.” Adora said stepping up next to Catra by the circle. Adam looked to her, his grey eyes focusing on her. His expression became serious as he examined her, before they flicked to each one of them in turn. Then they softened again.  
“Whew, good. Thank you.” he said, holding his hand out expectantly.  
“Uh yeah. No.” Catra said regarding the hand distastefully and pulling Adora away from the circle back to Bow and glimmer. “We _cannot_ trust this guy” she whispered, “I know you didn’t hear it but he had a whole conversation with himself a second ago.” She explained wiggling her ears to indicate that she had caught it.  
“But it is _his_ sword,” Glimmer retorted.  
“Is it? You heard those clones Adora. Prime’s ‘trusted ally’ was supposed to come through that portal. What if he stole that sword. I mean come on guys, it’s _First Ones_ tech. Why would a guy like that have it?” Catra explained.  
“Well, you think a guy like that worked with Prime?” Bow asked, obviously not believing it.  
“He could be dangerous.” Glimmer pointed out.  
“Uh, guys. We’re all dangerous plus you know, I’m SHE-RA” Adora responded rolling her eyes. “Look I’ll just ask him some questions, we’ll get some answers and we’ll let him go. No big deal” Adora said her mind made up. She was curious, hungry and tired; and she planned to solve all three in that order. She broke away from the whispered conversation and made her way back to the circle where Adam was waiting. He was currently staring at something on his wrist and pacing the edges of the circle, grumbling to himself.  
“Heyyy Adam was it?” Adora began “We just want to ask a few questions, clear a few things up and then you can be on your way.” She explained, causing him to look her way.  
He smiled, “Sounds good to me, anything to get me home.”  
“Speaking of, where is home? You know, to you” Adora said pointing at him.  
Adam looked at her, raising an eyebrow “Eternos.” He responded simply.  
Something about the name struck Adora as familiar, _maybe it’s somewhere we had to help rebuild recently_. She thought, trying to place the name. “And that is?” She asked, rolling her hands, asking for more information.  
“Uh, is that a joke?” Adam asked. She just shook her head. “Wait…..wait, where am I exactly?” He questioned.  
“You’re in castle Brightmoon, more specifically the spare room.” Adam thought for a moment, it was obvious to Adora that he didn’t recognize the name.  
“What, uhm. Okay, weird question.” Adam began. “What, uh, what _planet_ am I on?”  
“Etheria” Adora answered _Duh_ she thought.  
“Very funny” Adam said chuckling. Seeing Adora’s confused expression his laugh stopped. “Oh you, you’re serious aren’t you?” Adora just nodded. “Oh, oh, well that is. That is _not_ good. Actually that’s impossible. I, give me a minute” Adam told her, stumbling to the couch.  
“Well we just have a few more questions.” Adora began, but stopped when she saw that he had sat down, elbows on his legs and chin resting on his hands in thought. “Okay, _or_ we can finish this later. We’re going to go get something to eat. We’ll bring you something back with us.” Adora said, shooting finger guns at him and walking backwards to her friends. Adora gestured at them to leave and they followed her out of the room.  
“That could’ve gone better,” Bow pointed out as they shut the door.  
“That’s an understatement.” Catra said, arms crossed.  
Glimmer just sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Let’s just go eat and get some rest. I need to get forces sent to help rebuild the city. Besides, it looks like he could use some time to think.”  
_What a weird guy,_ Adora thought. Thinking of the way he mumbled to himself, and how he fidgeted all of the time, his hands constantly moving. He wrung them, or ran them through his hair; anxious energy just radiated off him. _Makes sense though_ she thought _he is basically a prisoner_ but she didn’t really know if _he_ knew he was a prisoner.  
“Adora!” Glimmer said, shaking her from her stupor.  
“Huh, what?” She said coming back to reality. Glimmer just gestured to Bow, who held up the sword.  
“Oh, right. I can take it, we’ll keep it in our room until we talk to him again” She said, offering her hand. Bow looked to the tech, disappointment in his eyes, before reluctantly giving her the handle. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the hilt energy coursed through her arm, the sword sparking violently. Adora yelped in surprise as the gem in the sword began to glow. The trickle soon became a torrent of raging power that began to burn her hand, the blue glow pulsing violently.  
Images began to pour into her mind. Unfamiliar places and people flashed before her. A great castle, with a snarling face on the front gate. Full proper armies facing off against robotic hordes and terrible beasts. A blinding pain, as familiar power flooded her body, only the transformation was different. Intense pain, bordering on suffering taking her over. Then, finally rising before her a grinning skull rose in front of her, a wicked laugh coming from its creaking mouth.  
“Adora!” Catra cried, breaking her away from the memories and rushing to her side “Let go!”  
“I’m _trying!_ ” Adora said frantically, and she was. It was almost like the sword was grafted into her hand, the burning continuing to intensify. She met Catra’s worried eyes and saw her set her brow, grimacing. She watched as her girlfriend snarled and struck out towards the sword with her claws.  
“No don’t!” Bow yelled, reaching out and trying to stop Catra from interfering with the tech. He was too slow.  
Time seemed to slow as Catra’s claws struck the blade, trying to force it from her hand and there was a dull **BOOM** and a bright flare of light as the blade exploded from Adora’s grasp, throwing her across the hallway with the force of an explosion. _Oh sh-_ Adora thought as she flew through the air, before she slammed into the wall; her head whipping back. Darkness overtook her, the image of the laughing skull dancing before her.

☾☽☾☽☾☽

The explosion knocked Catra off of her feet, she fell onto her backside and slid across the floor a few feet. Her vision swam into focus and she saw Adora across the hall from her, sitting limp against the wall. Her hair had been blown out of the ponytail and fell loose around her face. Were it not for the circumstances Catra would have relished the sight. Now though she was terrified. She scrambled to her feet, her body screaming in protest as she darted to Adora’s side, her hand reaching tentatively for her, as if she could break Adora with the lightest touch. Finally she bridged the gap, brushing Adora’s hair from her face and pulling her unconscious form into her lap. It was all too similar for Catra, looking down at Adora’s prone form. Her memories of Adora lying there at the Heart, poisoned and dying in her arms flowed unbidden through her mind.  
Catra was faintly aware of Bow and Glimmer rushing to her side, their worried voices calling for Adora to awaken. “Come on Adora” she whispered, leaning over Adora’s face speaking into her ear. “You’ve survived way worse than this, don’t let a wall take you out.” Catra begged tears in her eyes.  
Melog pushed between them and sniffed at Adora, before licking her face chin to forehead. Adora gasped from her arms and Catra cried out in relief pulling Adora tight to her body, her claws digging into her back slightly. She took a moment to stifle the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes before pulling away and looking into Adora’s slightly unfocused eyes.  
“See something you like?” Adora asked, smiling smugly.  
“Shut up” Catra nearly sobbed, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Catra pulled away first and helped Adora to a sitting position. She was then nearly knocked over as Glimmer, Bow and Melog pounced on her, showering her in affection.  
“Guys I’m okay, I’m okayy!” Adora cried out. Laughing as she was tightly squeezed by her friends. Catra rolled her eyes, smiling at their antics; before catching sight of the sword. The weapon in question had flown away from Adora and lay stabbed into the ground steaming. Catra snarled, her ears folding back and tail whipping behind her as she stalked to the offending weapon.  
“Catra.” Bow warned seeing her nearing the sword. She ignored him and gripped the weapon, pulling it from the ground with a stiff yank. It was perfectly weighted despite its size. _Just like the last one_ Catra realized, thinking of the weapon's golden twin. Anger welled in her like usual when she thought of Adora’s old sword, only this time she didn’t fight it. _This could have killed her_ Catra thought knowing that as Adora she was just susceptible to normal damage. The anger grew inside her and this time she could take it out on something.  
She looked to the door to the room and turned, prowling towards it. “Catra, where are you going?” Adora asked weakly from her place between Bow and Glimmer who had helped her stand.  
“To find some answers.” Catra growled, pushing her way into the room, Melog close behind her.  
There he sat, mumbling to himself again. He didn’t even seem to notice her enter; his grey eyes had a far away look in them as he stared at the floor. Catra’s lips pulled back, baring her teeth as she saw him. _It’s his sword. It’s his fault_ she told herself as she swung the sword down; driving it point first into the ground where it stuck. At the scraping of wood on metal Adam looked up, surprised to find her there. He stood, eyes lighting up at the sight of his weapon.  
“Thank you-” He began but Catra just ignored him and walked forward. The familiar tingle of magic passing over her as she pushed into the magic circle. Adam looked confused and opened his mouth to speak but Catra darted forward, closing the distance between them in a blink. Her claws out, she gripped the collar of his scarlet jacket with both hands; pulling the taller man down.  
“What did you do?” she hissed, her ears pinned back.  
“Huh?” Adam asked, his voice cracking.  
“You heard me. You come through a portal in the middle of battle with Prime’s clones and you think you can just ask for your stuff back?” Catra asked, her pupils thinning to slits. “Then your little weapon explodes nearly killing us and you think I was just going to _give_ it back.”  
“Uh. Yes?” He said as a question, his hands up and his eyes wide in fear. Catra just let out a cry of rage and pulled her hand back, claws unsheathed and ready to slash at him.  
“Catra!” she heard Glimmer and Adora call from behind her. Her ear flicked back but she ignored them and turned to continue her attack. In the moment of her distraction though she felt a stabbing pain in her gut. She struggled for breath as the air was forced from her lungs and she was nearly brought to her knees. Looking down she saw that he had driven his knee into her stomach while she was listening to them. Adam slipped from her grip and danced backwards.  
“Sorry, sorry!” He apologized, his eyes wide, as he tripped and fell onto the couch. “You just freaked me out, I thought you were going to claw my face off. Sorry!” Adam explained hands still up in a gesture of compliance.  
Catra gasped, coughing as she drew air back into her deprived lungs. She lunged for him but a hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her backwards out of the circle and onto her ass. Catra turned snarling but saw Adora kneeling there, eyes full of concern, Glimmer and Bow standing behind her fixated on Adam, their magic and weapon at the ready if he made a move. Adora just looked at her and pulled her in for a hug, her hands rubbing her back.  
“He _hurt_ you.” Was all Catra said, her ears drooping.  
“I’m fine, it was just a little knock to the head.” Adora told her as they sat there embracing. Catra just nodded and allowed Adora to pull her to her feet. “Can’t believe you let him get a hit on you though” Adora said, smirking at her.  
“Only because you distracted me” Catra retorted, crossing her arms and hunching.  
“So what do we do about him?” Glimmer asked, gesturing at Adam with her glowing fists.  
“I know this sounds crazy, but when I held his sword and it you know” Adora blew her hands apart wiggling her fingers to indicate an explosion. “I saw some things, and I-I think we can trust him.”  
Catra, Glimmer, Bow and even Melog looked at her incredulously. “Just trust me, let’s take him to get some food and clean up.” Adora suggested.  
Glimmer looked unsure and glanced at Bow who shrugged. She then looked to Catra who looked to Adora, and seeing the determination there nodded. Given the all clear, Glimmer made a slashing movement through the air and the spell powered down the circle’s glow fading.  
“Come on, let’s give you the tour and we can all get to know each other a bit better.” Adora suggested waving Adam over. He looked suspiciously at them and tentatively walked forward. Once his first foot left the circle he let out a breath of relief and walked towards them, stopping at his sword and picking it up, in a smooth motion. His grey eyes flashed slightly and he swung the sword onto his shoulder.  
Unease built in Catra as he stood there holding his sword and surveying them all, her claws unsheathing slightly just in case. They all stood regarding each other for a moment before Adam smiled. “So uh, where to?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So enters Adam, a stranger bearing the face of a former She-Ra. Is it Fate or Coincidence that he has come to Etheria? If you can't tell Adam speaks rather quickly, and is kind of a bundle of nerves.  
> Again, if you've gotten here thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I ask that if you liked to please share it with others so they can also experience it.  
> As always constructive criticism is always welcome, I will answer any questions as best I can. I hope you all continue to read.


	3. Chapter Three: An afternoon Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has a conversation to gather his wits, after which the Best Friend Squad takes him for an afternoon on the town to get to know him better. Adam meets Entrapta and Bow has an inkling as to his origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, when reading Adam's dialogue some words are said twice, or he says uh. This is because he speaks at a quick pace and so he fumbles the beginning of some of his sentences.

### 

Chapter Three: An Afternoon Out

### 

Adam was truly at a loss. He had no idea where he was, or who these people were. _Is this really Etheria_? he thought to himself as he sat alone trapped in a magic circle. Suffice to say he was out of his depth. _That’s impossible. Etheria has been lost for a millennia_ , apparently rediscovering a lost planet was just another thing he could check off his list of things he had done that day. Adam’s head was spinning trying to comprehend it all.  
“What do I do?” Adam asked himself groaning under his breath.  
**When they return, rush them, obtain the sword and escape.**  
"Easy for you to say," Adam whispered.  
**You did ask.**  
"I don't have your, your experience, but even I know they would floor me," he mumbled ignoring the snarky comment.  
**That is exactly why you must acquire our sword. With it we can make a fighting retreat.**  
"With the sword could we, could we beat them?" Adam asked.  
**The magicat and the archer would be frustrating but we could handle them. The blonde one and the sparkly one however, will be trouble. They wield powerful magic.** The voice explained, **so no we most likely could not beat them. The blonde one could likely defeat us on her own.**  
"What? How?" Adam asked incredulously.  
**She is… formidable.**  
At that his companion went silent. "Formidable. Formidable how?" He asked. Silence greeted his question.  
_Ugh of course_ Adam thought, rubbing his temples. _Okay, okay, if this IS Etheria, they should have advanced enough to have at least interplanetary capabilities_ , Adam told himself. _Or they could have regressed to the point of steam power_. There were just too many unknowns for him to plan, which had never been his strong suit to begin with. _More importantly why was **he** coming here_? Adam asked himself. Then a realization struck him. _If this **is** Etheria, then she should be here! She’s likely dormant after all this time, but if we could awaken her power, we could turn the tide of the war_!  
He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of metal scraping on wood and he looked up in surprise. In front of him stood the magicat, _Catra, was her name_ , Adam thought, recalling what she had been called. She had short hair that curled lightly at the tips, it was obviously growing out from a shorter length. She wore a two toned red jumpsuit with a black, sleeveless shoulder guard on top. He had been so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed her come in. Her heterochromatic eyes were narrowed and full of- My sword! Adam realized, his thoughts stopping as he saw his weapon tip first in the ground. He stood smiling in relief, _I knew these people were reasonable_.  
"Thank you-" Adam began, trying to express his gratitude when she suddenly surged forward, passing through the magic circle. He yelped in surprise as she gripped the front of his jacket pulling him down to her. **HEADBUTT!** the voice yelled at him, distracting him from what she said.  
"Huh?" He squeaked out, his hands up passively.  
“You heard me. You come through a portal in the middle of battle with Prime’s clones and you think you can just ask for your stuff back?” she hissed, her pupils thinning to slits. “Then your little weapon explodes nearly _killing_ us and you think I was just going to _give_ it back.”  
_Wait Prime? My sword exploded? What_? Adam was still reeling when he noticed that she was waiting for an answer. "Uh... Yes?" He answered.  
**Idiot.**  
The magicat yelled in frustration and pulled an arm back, her wicked, black claws unsheathing ready to tear through him, Adma cringed. He knew what claws like those were capable of.  
**Catch the blow and flip her over the shoulder, keep hold of the wrist and twist. Bear down and pin her.** Adam didn’t do that. The instructions were rattled off in his head too quickly for him to even begin the maneuver.  
"Catra!" A pair of voices called from the door. Her strike halted for a second as one of her ears flicked backwards.  
**She's distracted! Knee to the midsection!**  
_See that's simple enough to follow_ , Adam thought as he twisted his torso and swung his left knee up and slammed it into her gut.  
She doubled over in pain and the voice spoke again, **Grab the head and follow up with a second and third knee placed between the eyes.** Adam did, not that. Instead he twisted and slipped out of her hands backing up.  
“Sorry, sorry!” Adam apologized quickly. **No! Don't apologize! She attacked us! At least take a defensive stance!**  
Adam ignored him and kept backing up until he accidentally tripped and fell onto the couch. “You just freaked me out, I thought you were going to claw my face off. Sorry!” Adam explained, hands still up trying to look as non-threatening as possible. Which as a guy who just kneed someone in the gut, was difficult.  
The magicat found her breath and looked at him, her teeth bared in a wordless snarl. She tensed, her muscles coiling as she readied herself to leap, her claws gouging deep gashes in the wooden floor. **Wait for her to complete the jump, and just before she lands on you kick both feet up into her chest and grab her shoulders. Roll backwards and throw her over the couch.** Adam didn't do that, instead he put his arms in front of his face and looked away in fear. His companion just sighed.  
After a second of nothing happening Adam cracked an eye and saw that she had been pulled out of the circle by the blonde woman, who was currently embracing her. The archer and the sparkly one had their eyes on him, their weapon and magic at the ready. The magicat and the blonde stood talking lowly for a second before the sparkly one spoke.  
“So what do we do about him?” She asked.  
“I know this sounds crazy, but when I held his sword and it you know” the blonde girl mimed an explosion. “I saw some things, and I-I think we can trust him.”  
_Wait, she held the sword and it showed her things? What is with these people_? Adam asked himself.  
“Just trust me, let’s take him to get some food and clean up.” she suggested. **I like her.**  
"You're just hungry" Adam whispered to him.  
**And you aren't?**  
"Fair."  
**You should probably pay attention.**  
Adam blinked and realized he had missed whatever the blonde one had just said to him. However the circle wasn't glowing anymore, and he was being waved over so he took the chance and slowly walked forward. He sighed in relief as he was able to exit, no barrier stopping him.  
Adam cautiously walked up to his weapon, eyeing the other occupants of the room, ready to bolt if he had too. He reached out and gripped the hilt with his left hand, and frowned. The familiar thrum of power that he felt when he held with the sword was gone, the gem set into the crossguard was a dull grey. He hefted the weapon out of the ground and swung it onto his shoulder. _What did they do to it_? He thought as he surveyed the assembled strangers.  
**Now! Rush them! Decapitate the blonde, break the magicats leg, impale the sparkly one and run, and hope the kytrsian does not catch you.**  
Instead Adam just said "So uh, where to?"  
The group let out a collective breath and the archer smiled at him. "I am so glad you didn't try to kill us" he said chuckling.  
Adam chuckled nervously, "Yeah. No. I'm Adam by the way" he said, approaching him with his hand extended.  
"Uh I know" he responded.  
**Idiot.**  
"I'm Bow" he said, shaking Adam's outstretched hand.  
Adam turned and offered the sparkly one his hand, "I'm Glimmer" she said.  
"She's the Queen of Brightmoon," Bow whispered rather loudly to him.  
Adam jolted "Oh! I'm so sorry" he bent in a deep bow and straightened up. "Your majesty" he affirmed to the queen, glad he had ignored his companion.  
Next he turned to the ‘formidable blonde’ as his companion had called her. He could understand the assessment. She was well muscled and moved with a warrior's purpose. He nearly winced when she enthusiastically shook his hand. "I'm Adora, and this" she said gesturing to the magicat "is Catra." Catra just looked at him and narrowed her eyes, her tail whipping behind her. Adam didn't offer her his hand, instead he just waved, flushed with guilt at having hurt her.  
He surveyed the entire group again. They all looked like capable fighters, each of them had the grace the Adam associated with soldiers. Not like a dancer’s grace, but a surety in one’s movements, an unconscious power in their stance. Adam had often wished to look and move like them all. To know he could protect himself and others on his own, to be anything other than what he was. His arms and chest throbbed with the reminders of his past failures that were etched there.  
"So, you, uh. You said something about food?" Adam asked, turning to Adora.  
"Oh yeah the food here is great!" Adora said excitedly. She reached out and grabbed Catra's hand and pulled her towards the door, gesturing for Adam and the rest to follow her.  
**They're cute together.**  
"You told me to decapitate her a second ago!" Adam whispered fiercely as he followed behind the group of friends into the hallway.  
**You still could.** Adam was about to respond when he noticed he was getting a weird look from Bow and Glimmer. Ahead of them Adora was rambling about the various foods they had. Adam smiled awkwardly and gave a nervous laugh. He had a bad habit of speaking to his companion when others were around. _It isn’t my fault he can’t just read my thoughts_ Adam groaned internally.  
"Actually, before that is there uh, is there a bathroom I could use maybe?" He asked them.  
"Sure thing let me show you!" Bow said, leading Adam down a side hallway.  
**Now! Sever the leg and jump out the window!** Adam didn't do that. Instead he just followed Bow closely. Adam found his outfit strange, the white cropped top with the gold filigree and the heart on the front. _He wears it well_ , Adam thought, noting the toned muscles of his form, his broad shoulders rippled with muscle from constantly drawing and loosing a bow. Adam doubted he could take him, considering he knew next to nothing about fighting in this form.  
"And here's the bath room," Bow said, turning around and waving a hand at the door. Blood rushed to Adam's cheeks as he tried to look away, hoping Bow didn't know he had been thinking of attacking him.  
"Uh yeah thanks, just a second," Adam said as he walked past Bow.  
"Watch-" Bow began before Adam slammed face first into the closed door, rebounding off of it slightly. **Idiot.**  
"Heh" was all Adam said, smiling sheepishly as he turned the knob and opened the door, quickly stepping in and slamming it behind him.  
"Note to self, doors aren't automatic" he mumbled walking to the mirror.  
**You think?**  
"Okay what's your problem?" Adam whispered, resting his palms on the sink, avoiding his own gaze in the mirror.  
**I'm certain I don't know what you mean.**  
"You keep trying to get me to attack people! And, you keep distracting me!" He said, keeping his voice low.  
**I'm just trying to get us out of here. As nice as these people are, they _are_ keeping us here against our will.**  
"And what would we do if we attacked a Queen of Etheria or her friends? We, we'd be hunted for the rest of our life! You weren't confident in us to fight the, the five of them, what about a whole _planet_!"  
**Fair.**  
Adam sighed, "look, if, if this really is Etheria, there should be enough left over Eternian tech to get us home. But I don't know the first thing about ships or portals or any of that. Do you?" Silence. "Didn't think so. That means we need them, and maybe they even know where _she_ is. We could finally beat Prime, we, we could stop Skeletor. But we need them to do so. I don't know why he was trying to come here but I don't have a good feeling about it"  
**Very well,** his companion grumbled **I will endeavor to give less… violent advice**.  
"Thank you. And don't talk so much when others are around. You, you're making me look like an idiot."  
**I'll try, I just get bored.**  
"Yeah, I know. Just, thanks for trying to keep me safe."  
**Of course.**  
“Now, what’s wrong with the sword?” Adam asked, regarding the once glowing weapon with confusion. “It, it was fine before they left the first time.”  
**That, I do not know.**  
“It’s your sword!”  
**That is not technically true. If I had to give an answer, I would say it has… short circuited.**  
“It can do that?” Adam exclaimed, fear spiking in him.  
**Apparently.**  
“All these years of fighting and we’re stopped by one person just, just touching it?”  
**I do not think it is truly broken. If it were, I believe we would have known when it happened. It is just inert, as it was before I was re-awoken a millenia ago.**  
“How, how do I fix it?” He asked desperately, tightening his grip on the sword. “And _don’t_ say you don’t know. I, I need this. I’m nothing without it.”  
**Adam you know that is not tr-.**  
“Just… please.” Adam begged in a whisper. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing the power granted by the sword. He was far from his home, and alone. On top of that, the only thing that made him worth anything was malfunctioning . His breathing began to quicken and his chest tightened like a vice was around his heart. He took a deep breath and began to count down from ten as the words of his handlers floated through his mind. _You are nothing but a tool for the people of Eternia. Outlive your usefulness and you will be…. Disposed of. Never forget that._  
**Calm yourself Adam, it will be alright. I am here with you, the power is still yours.** The steadfast voice told him. **Worry not, we have faced more perilous dangers together. This is but a small detour. We shall rally and return to the fight, and we shall win.** The deep voice comforted him. _That’s right. We won’t be stopped here_. He told himself as he waited for the shaking in his arms to die down as his breathing returned to normal.  
“Thank you,” he whispered.  
**Of course. I am always with you.**  
Adam actually smiled, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “Any uh, any ideas?” He asked, his voice still shaky as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
**I was... asleep during the process by which I was revitalized. The first wielder had to fill me in on much of what happened during my absence. Including the loss of…** The voice trailed off for a moment and Adam knew he was speaking about the loss of Etheria and its protector. **I digress. It is my understanding that the sword was jump started by a powerful battery of some sort.**  
“Do, do you know where one of those is?” Adam asked, hope rising in him. “There must be all kinds of technology from around that time here.”  
**I do not. I am unfamiliar with Etheria and the work done here. It was always her assignment following its discovery.** Adam’s hopes sank, but he still caught the dejected tone of his companions' words. There was a pregnant pause between the two.  
“Don’t worry. If, if she’s here we’ll find her,” Adam said comforting him. “She’s stronger than you after all.” Adam teased.  
**I never should have told you that.**  
“That you should not.” Adam chuckled to himself.  
A knock broke into their conversation, Bow’s voice coming through the door. “Hey, Adam. You alright in there?”  
Adam panicked, calling back, “Uhh yeah, it’s just uh.” **Bowel trouble from the portal.** “Just some stomach issues from the portal” he lied, his voice cracking. **Smooth.**  
“Alright, just making sure,” Bow responded.  
“Thank you.” He whispered.  
**Of course.**  
“We’ll talk later.”  
_At least that's taken care of_ , Adam thought as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands to keep up the illusion of using the bathroom. As he turned to the door he caught sight of himself and grimaced. He looked awful like always he thought ruefully, trying to push his messy hair out of his face. _Besides, at least I made it through with my clothes_. He checked his wrist again and sighed, _of course it got busted. Duncan’s going to kill me_.  
With that he slowly approached the door, making sure to open it carefully before stepping through. _Nailed it_ , Adam thought as he came face to face with his… _captors_? He was still unsure of how to refer to them, seeing as they were rather friendly. They seemed almost happy to see him. Well Bow, Glimmer and Adora did. Catra watched him with narrowed eyes, her tail flicking anxiously behind her. He couldn’t read the expression of the giant glowing cat, but he assumed it was not friendly. He gave them a thumbs up with his free hand,  
"Sorry, all good to go."  
“Is that so?” Catra asked. “No new revelations to share with us?”  
**She probably heard some of that.** Adam froze for a second as she glared at him, his fingers twitching on his sword’s handle.  
"So what kind of food do you like?" Bow broke in, cutting through the tension as he shepherded the group through Bright moon.  
"What, uh, whatever's good I guess" Adam said shrugging as he craned his neck to look at the high ceilings, captivated by the sweeping architecture of the building. _They're remarkably quick to trust people_ , he thought suspiciously as he checked the back of their necks, looking for any sign of chipping. He thought he could see something on the back of Catra’s but her collar was just high enough to obscure anything concrete.  
"That doesn't narrow it down, there are _so_ many good foods," Glimmer explained, turning to him, causing him to look away. Blushing at getting caught again.  
Adam just shrugged again, thinking about his own limited food experience. "I'm not super experienced with food. I mainly ate ration packets back home. So."  
Adora, Glimmer and Bow gasped at this, a fierce determination on their faces. Adam just took a step back at the intense reaction. "That was a mistake," Catra told him tersely, her eyes rolling.  
**I agree with the magicat** his companion said as Adam was bodily dragged along by the three excited… warriors? With Catra trailing behind them. _Uh oh_.

☾☽☾☽☾☽

Lunch with Adam had quickly become a fiasco. Bow, Glimmer, and Adora had insisted on ordering several different options for Adam to try. For his part Adam ate like a starving man, inhaling piece after piece of food. Adora was exactly the same. It would’ve been almost cute if it weren’t for the fact that he had just popped out of a portal earlier that day in the middle of a battle. _Why do they trust people so easily_? Catra asked herself, not for the first time. _Why do they trust **me**_? Catra shook her head to clear it, she didn’t feel like going down that hole.  
“So what did you think?” Glimmer asked as they were leaving the restaurant.  
“It was delicious.” Adam affirmed as they all made their way back to the castle.  
“Not what you were used to huh?” Adora questioned from her place next to Catra.  
“Not at all, back home my food comes dried in these little cups. You uh, you add water and stir it all around and then eat it with a spoon. There’s different flavors but it’s, well it’s all pretty bland.” Adam explained.  
“And everyone eats those?” Bow asked, horrified.  
“No, no, no. Just, well soldiers isn’t the right word. Military personnel is more accurate.”  
“It still sounds better than ration bars,” Adora said, elbowing Catra in the side lightly. Catra tried to put a smile on her face, for Adora, so she wouldn’t worry.  
“You two are military?” Adam asked, turning and assessing them.  
“Pft, sure if that’s what you want to call it.” Catra responded, thinking of the miserable existence that was the Horde. _At least I had Adora_ Catra thought _  
**until you didn’t**   
_. Catra quickly banished those thoughts. Pushing the cold loneliness of her Force Captain quarters out of her mind. She squeezed Adora’s hand that was intertwined with hers, just to make sure it was still there. Catra still wasn’t huge on public displays of affection- especially with all the dirty looks she got- but she would hold Adora’s hand. It made her feel anchored to her. Like Adora wouldn’t run off at a moment's notice. Melog was on Adora’s other side contributing to the effort by boxing her in.  
“Next up is your clothes. “ Glimmer told him.  
“My clothes.” Adam said, more of a question than a statement. “What is, what’s wrong with my clothes?” He asked, shrugging his shoulders to readjust his jacket. The point of his sword which was resting on his back bobbed side to side.   
The others seemed to have forgotten that he was carrying a powerful First One’s weapon, but Catra wouldn’t. _How could I_? Especially with how it looked. Every time she saw it she couldn't help but see She-Ra’s sword. Not the one Adora used now, but the one that led her away from Catra the first time, the stupid weapon that had split them apart. _Is this how quickly they accepted her_? Catra asked herself scornfully. _Adora left and made new friends, she replaced me. Like I was nothing_. Yes it had all worked out in the end, but the years that Adora was gone were the hardest of Catra’s life. At least growing up she and Adora had each other’s backs, but then she was alone, and she had to watch Adora and her new friends resisting the horde. While she pushed everyone away. Catra shook her head this time to clear it, physically trying to hurl the thoughts from her mind. She focused back in on the conversation.  
“They’re just a little, a bit worn.” Adam defended against Bow and Glimmer who were trying to talk him into changing.  
“At least let us get them fixed for you, and get a few new pairs so you have more than one.” Glimmer pled as they walked, her energy having returned after a good meal.  
_She developed a hard side during the war_ Catra thought, remembered the beat down the Queen had given her. _I guess everyone else gets to go back to how things were_ , she thought resentfully for a moment, before remembering her hand in Adora’s and smiled. _But maybe how things were isn’t what I want_. She caught Adora’s eye and blinked slowly. Adora returned the gesture of affection and Catra felt an involuntary rumble build in her chest. She hated and loved what Adora could do to her.  
"Alright, alright, let's get them mended," Adam acquiesced to Glimmer and  
Bow's pleas. "But no changes."  
The pair nearly squealed in delight as they brought the group to a tailor. It was a modest building. The inside smelled of mothballs, it was almost enough to make Catra gag. Racks of clothing lined the inside of the store as well, serving as try on styles and clothes for sale.  
"Oh your majesty!" The little old man behind the counter exclaimed as the group entered, his liver spotted skin crinkled in a smile.  
"This is Seams" Glimmer said, introducing the wizened old man. "He handles all of the royal tailoring, so he's the best at what he does" she told Adam referring to her own sparkly leotard as a reference.  
Catra leaned closer to Adora, "I didn't know people could live that long."  
Adora snickered, pushing Catra lightly. “You're awful.”  
"Am I wrong?"  
Adora just rolled her eyes and smiled at her. Amidst this Glimmer was informing the tailor of Adam's clothing situation. How he needed new clothes but wanted them like his old ones, which was apparently fairly standard seeing as they all wore basically the same thing every day.  
"That should be possible, though I don't know if I can replicate the coat's material." The old man explained, fingering the hem of the scarlet jacket Adam wore zipped up. For the first time Catra actually properly took in his clothes, it was pretty close to what Adora wore all things considered.  
His pants were made of a dark grey canvas material that fit well and tucked into a pair of black boots. His red jacket was sleeker than Adora's and made of a tough leather like material. It had a high collar that seemed to zip all the way up to his chin, though he only had it closed to the base of his neck. It was a shade or two darker than Adora's and didn't flare out around the shoulders and chest.  
"Just, uh just the pants and shirt will be fine" Adam requested, "I can use the same jacket if you can patch it."  
"Very well" Seams acknowledged, "let's get you measured." He said gesturing at a slightly raised platform in the center.  
Adam squirmed slightly, before cocking his head for a moment. "Uh sure thing," he said, setting that sword in the corner and nervously stepping onto the platform.  
"I'll need you to take off your coat," Seams told him, "I can't get an accurate measurement over it."  
"Is that, is it necessary?" Adam asked.  
"I suppose not, but your new clothes might be a little loose, though you’ll have to take it off anyway for me to patch it.” The old man explained. "The rest of you feel free to peruse," Seams said from over his shoulder, nodding at the stock designs he had hanging from various racks in his shop.  
Catra scoffed, _like I would wear any of this stuff_ she thought looking around at the Bright moon clothing. "I'm gonna go look around," Adora said squeezing Catra's fingers. Catra made to follow her but Adora slipped their hands apart.  
"Wait here." She told Catra, smiling and jogging over to Bow and Glimmer as they began to browse, whispering and giggling to each other.  
A small amount of resent welled in Catra, but it quickly dissipated when she saw Adora laughing. Her eyes twinkling with mirth as they looked at the clothes. _It's good to see her laughing again_ , Catra thought, finding a chair to perch in. Melog settled in next to her. The days following the war had been tough for then both. When things calmed down they had no choice to confront the reality of what they had been through. There had been several sleepless nights where all she and Adora had done was cling to each other, both of them afraid that if they fell asleep; they'd awaken alone. When the cleanup had begun after the war, Catra was almost happy for the work. It gave her less time to think about everything.  
She hated the moments like these. The quiet ones where it was just her alone with her thoughts. When there was nothing to distract her from the things she had done. The memories of the pain she caused crept up on her like a shadow in the night. She could stave them off for a time with thoughts of Adora and their new friends. Eventually though, the lights of those thoughts would dim and the pain would come slithering back like an old friend. And that's exactly what it felt like. She had held onto that pain for so long. Had let it drive her, focus her. It was vile and disgusting, and familiar and comforting all at once. As she looked around she saw Adora disappear into a changing room, arms full of clothes.  
Adam had also apparently finished getting his measurements taken and was now standing awkwardly to the side, arms folded around his midsection. He shifted his weight from leg to leg as he looked to the ground. _He's talking to himself again_ , Catra thought warily. She had picked up bits and pieces before, but nothing since they had left the castle. The things he said made no sense, it was like listening to half of a conversation between Entrapta and Bow. She could barely understand it normally, but with only one half it was impossible. She swiveled one of her ears towards him, trying to pick up any specifics on what it was he said. Something about him had just seemed off. Anytime they had asked him a question about his sword, or where he was from he would just stammer for a second before changing the subject. _What if he can transform into She-Ra too_ Catra thought, before picturing Adam in heels with flowing blonde locks. She stifled a snicker at the image, but then did a double take as she noticed something she hadn’t seen before.  
Adam had taken off his jacket to get it patched, and was standing in a loose black sleeveless shirt, with silver trim around the arm holes, neck, and hem, of the shirt. More startling than that though, were his arms. They weren’t anything spectacular, not like Adora’s or even Bow’s. Just average guy arms. They were crossed around his stomach and he hunched slightly, but she could still see the bronze skin there was marred with thin lines of skin paler than what surrounded it. Both the inside and outsides of them. There wasn't a particular pattern, they were just crisscrossing lines of varying lengths and thicknesses. As if he had dragged his arm across something with many jagged edges. There was also a pale scar that wrapped around his right wrist and seemed to go all the way around it.  
Adam looked up suddenly, catching her eye. He flushed and turned away from her, noticing she had been staring. _Poor guy_ Catra caught herself thinking, wincing at the amount of the lines, her own scars seeming to throb. _Maybe he’s tougher than he looks_ she thought, trying to look beneath the nervous demeanor. He had hit her with that knee well enough, but he seemed uncoordinated; his bearing not fitting that of a fighter.  
“Perhaps we should ask him.” Melog said from their place beside her.  
“Apparently things like that are ‘impolite’” Catra told them, remembering reprovals at her bluntness that would often come from her new friends.  
“Maybe talking about these things would help him. I am under the impression that speaking of trauma can help one work through it in some instances.” Melog continued looking at her pointedly.  
Catra knew they were talking about her. They had what Melog called an “empathic link” so any emotions she felt, they felt just as strongly. Even the spikes of negative emotion, or the episodes of intense sadness and anger. They would often ask what was wrong, but it was a strange sensation. They weren’t very used to normal decorum and as such the conversations were way too technical, for Catra’s liking. This had led to Melog bringing up that she should instead tell one of her new friends about her experiences. Something she adamantly refused to do. _They all deal with enough. I’ve got Adora, and that’s enough for me. Still, at least they’re trying_. Catra thought, reaching down and rubbing Melog’s head idly, it made her smile.  
“Still, I sense something strange about him. He reminds me of your Adora,” Melog told her referring to Adora as hers. Something else she was pleased about.  
“Yeah Adora said something similar except she said ‘us’. I don’t see it. I’m not that wimpy.” Catra deflected  
“He is just not as good at hiding it as you two. Though there is much that I suspect he does keep under control”  
“That’s scary”  
“Though I was not referring to his attitude. I meant his-”  
“Hey Catra~,” Adora’s voice came from behind her towards the dressing rooms, it came in a teasing call, cutting Melog off. It made Catra’s pulse race to hear Adora say her name like that. She turned trying to hide her blush and was quickly stunned by what she saw. Melog’s mane turned a deep purple color.  
Adora stood behind her, one hand on her hip and smiling her lopsided grin. She was wearing her usual boots, only she wore a completely different outfit. She wore black, form fitting pants, not too different from her previous ones in style, but made from a lighter material. Gone was her old uniform jacket and shirt. In its place was a short sleeved white shirt, on top of which was a loose bright red vest with gold around the edges, clasped with a golden chain at the top. Catra felt the warmth rise in her cheeks, her ears folding down as she looked at Adora.  
"See something you like?" Adora asked her, flexing her other arm.  
"Ugh you're an idiot" Catra said, looking away. Her heart beating wildly in her chest.  
“You like it very much. You just need to say so.” Melog said from beside her. Catra ignored them.  
Adora approached her. "You're the one that said something about my clothes. Does this not look good?" She asked, blushing and picking at the outfit. "This is stupid, I’ll go change ba-."  
"No!" Catra said slightly too loud. "I mean, it looks good. Really good, Adora."  
Adora smiled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on Catra's cheek. "I'll order a few sets of these from Mr. Seams, then I think we'll be good to go." She said, walking away to get the outfits made.  
_You're so beautiful_ , Catra wanted to say, watching her as she walked away. Try as she might though she couldn't bring herself to say it. They had been together for months now but she still had trouble actually voicing or showing her affection. After years of denying it and lying to herself, years of trying to forget her feelings. After that, expressing them wasn't easy to do. It was awful, she always felt like she was drowning, fighting to stay afloat amidst her differing emotions. _  
**You’re a distraction.**   
_ It was always the same voice.  
“Catra!” Glimmer called from the door. “We’re leaving, come on!”  
Catra shook her head and caught up with them in the street. Adora grinned and offered her a hand, which she gladly took. She actually cozied up to Adora, placing her other hand on the exposed skin of her arm, fingering the corded muscles there. Her claws were out slightly and she ran them across the skin raising goosebumps. Melog rubbed themselves along Adora’s other leg, causing her to giggle. _I won’t listen to her anymore_ Catra told herself firmly, _Adora chose me_. But those thoughts still lingered, old scoldings whispering in the back of her mind; waiting for a moment of weakness. She was determined not to give them one.

☾☽☾☽☾☽

Bow had been surprised when Adora had enlisted him and Glimmer for help in finding a new outfit. He had never known her to wear anything besides her old horde uniform. They had tried for years to get her to change but she wouldn’t. Together the three of them had managed to put together a snappy yet functional outfit, of that he was proud. Based on Catra’s reaction the pair had done their jobs well.  
“Look at them!” Bow whispered to Glimmer, glancing back at Catra who had all but wrapped herself around Adora’s arm.  
“I know! It’s obvious how they feel, but a little change never hurts!” Glimmer whispered back excitedly.  
And it had been obvious, to Bow at least. How Adora and Catra had felt about each other. The snarky comments, the tension, Catra’s jealousy of Bow and Glimmer after Adora defected. It wasn’t the jealousy of a friend, that was for sure. That wasn’t even mentioning Adora’s near obsession with Catra. The way she would seek her out in every confrontation. How she rambled on and on about “Not taking Catra into account.” It was heartbreaking to see them have to fight each other. Catra had done some awful things, but she was just a hurt woman lashing out, and she had tried so hard since then to make up for what she had done.  
So there he and Glimmer stood, whispering like proud parents as they walked hand in hand, down the street. The four of them had become fast friends after the whole, saving the universe thing. _Five of them_ Bow reminded himself, remembering Melog who was instrumental in the whole ordeal. Though Catra was the only one who could understand them. They also walked closely to Adora.  
“Uhm, Bow?” Bow heard a nervous voice ask from behind him. Bow turned, eyes fixing on Adam. _For a big guy he’s pretty timid_ Bow thought, thinking of his quick speech and quiet tone. Adam stood maybe an inch taller than Bow, he wasn’t quite as broad or well muscled as the archer, but Bow thought he had a shy handsomeness about him. His small smiles and waves, his brows crinkling when he paused to think. _He’s kind of like a gentle giant_ , Bow thought, _A gentle giant with a three foot sword_.  
Said sword was slung over Adam’s shoulder, the blue-tinted blade shone in the light of the afternoon light, the inscribed pattern of lines hiding unknown secrets. Bow itched to get his hands on it. He wasn’t an expert, but with Entrapta’s help, who knew that the two could ferret out of the ancient piece of Tech.  
“Yeah Adam?” Bow asked.  
“You uh, you said at lunch you had an interest in ‘First One’s Tech’.” Adam began, “You also said my sword was a piece of this, this tech.”  
Bow gestured with his free hand for Adam to continue. “If, if something happened to be…. wrong with a piece of this tech could you figure out what it was?” He asked quickly.  
“Is something wrong with it?” Bow inquired.  
“Well, yes but I was also referring to this.” Adam said, holding up his empty right arm. Bow was tempted to ask what he was talking about but then he saw it, something they had missed all this time.  
There around his wrist was a black band with a circular face on it. The glass circle had a thin crack spanning the front of it. The piece looked like a large watch, the face of which was maybe an inch and a half across. Bow gasped and leaned in to inspect it, yanking Glimmer with him, causing her to let out an adorable squeak. It was faint but he could pick up First One’s inscriptions that were etched into the band wrapping around his wrist.  
“I’ve never seen anything like that!” He exclaimed. “Where did you find it?” Bow asked, eyes wide.  
Adam’s head cocked for a moment, his brows knitting as he seemed to think for a moment. It happened sometimes, and Bow thought the expression was pretty cute. “It, it isn’t ‘First One’s Tech’ exactly, but it is, based on it. Do you think you can fix it?” Adam asked hopefully.  
I’m not an expert but I could take a look at it for sure!” Bow replied enthusiastically.  
“He’s just being modest. Next to Entrapta, Bow is the greatest mind on Etheria when it comes to First One’s Tech.” Glimmer said, refuting his claim.  
“Yeah well, I can work on it, but my tools are in Entrapta’s workshop anyway. It might be best to just take it to her.” Bow admitted. As much as he wanted a chance to look at it on his own, he didn’t want to risk breaking something of Adam’s further.  
“This… Entrapta, is-is she trustworthy.” Adam asked speculatively.  
“She’s a bit eccentric,” Glimmer began.  
“That’s an understatement” Catra snarked from behind them, Adora smacked her arm gently to reprimand her.  
“But! She’s a great friend of ours. No one’s better with Tech than her.” Glimmer finished.  
“Alright then, if you think so.”  
“We know so.”Bow finished as they reached the castle and began to lead Adam to what was Entrapta and Hordak’s “workshop.”  
It was really two adjoining rooms that had been cleared of furniture, and then were filled with tools and lab tables. It was a few floors down and most people largely steered clear of it. Both because of Hordak’s presence as well as the dangerous nature of some of their experiments. Bow spent as much time as he could spare there, learning from Entrapta and largely avoiding Hordak. The two weren’t always in there together, as Hordak frequently dealt with clone rehabilitation and Bow was always relieved when it was just Entrapta there. It wasn’t that Hordak had an awful personality. Quite the opposite really. That was part of what made Bow dislike him so much. He was a polite man, who tread quietly and tried to stay out of the way as much as possible. It was a stark contrast to the conquering tyrant. _How could a man like this, actively choose to do the things he did. Yeah we forgave, Catra, but she did nearly die to save the universe. Multiple times_ , Bow had thought on more than one occasion. He just found it difficult to forgive so many decades of ruthless conquest, conquest his fathers had stood against.  
As the group descended the stairs Bow turned to the Best Friend Squad, plus Adam. “Let me check in first, and make sure nothing is about to” Bow made the noise of an explosion and blew his fingers apart.  
Adam looked troubled. “Does that happen… often?”  
“Not enough to be a threat, but just enough to worry us,” Glimmer said, shrugging.  
Adora spoke up. “Besides they’re never _big_ explosions”  
“They’re big enough!” Catra disagreed from her side.  
Bow chuckled as he broke off from the group, heading to the entrance to the Workshop. He paused by the open door for a moment outside the door, listening in.  
“The drive seems largely inoperable, but I am sure we will make another break through ANY day now” he heard Entrapta logging as she worked. He paused for a moment and heard nothing from anyone else.  
Bow sighed in relief and knocked on the door frame “Hey Entrapta?!” He called out, waiting for a response.  
Entrapta popped into the door, standing as tall as Bow on her hair. She wore her usual grease stained overalls, her strange faceplate down. She regarded him for a second before flipping the weird mask up. “Oh hi Bow! Come in, come in,” she turned and walked -using her hair as legs- into the room. “Are you here to check on the warp drive?” Entrapta asked as she rifled through a cabinet, pulling out a screwdriver.  
“No, not today.”  
“Well it’s fascinating, see Hordak and I _thought_ we figured it out but then it nearly exploded!” She continued. “But! Last time it barely fizzled, so in terms of energy output we have made a…” She pulled out a calculator and did some quick math. “One hundred and twenty five, point two six three percent increase!”  
The massive number shocked Bow, “That much! Is that even possible? What did you two do to it?” He demanded looking the engine over, his hand on his chin as he inspected it. _Well, it looks like they re routed- no, no, not here for this_. He told himself, stopping his thoughts before they ran away from him  
Entrapta had moved on and was disassembling a section of the warp drive, again talking to Emily who was recording in the corner. "It seems as though the insulation on the wires was not sturdy enough to handle the current. Perhaps streamlining the assembly would allow us to provide a more heavy duty insulation around the wires." She theorized to herself.  
“We can talk about that later. See, we found this guy today," Bow interrupted her. She didn't seem to pay him much mind, continuing to work. "He uh, he appeared out of a portal." Bow tried hoping it would get her attention. He was right.  
"A portal!" Entrapta gasped. Despite their previous 'success' she and Hordak had been unsuccessful in their attempts at re-creating portal technology.  
"AND!" Continued, "he has some new pieces of First One's tech on him when he came through." Bow explained. "They got a bit busted so he wants us to check them out."  
Entrapta circled in front of Bow, "he has First One's tech too!?" She asked, her eyes wide in excitement.  
_She's been to space and she still gets excited over the mention of new tech_ , Bow thought bemused, looking into her sparkling red eyes. _But I'm not much different after all_. Despite all they had seen and experienced, working with tech was always refreshing.  
"Where is he?" She asked, her hands clasped in a pleading gesture.  
"He's outside the door" Bow began, stopping her as she tried to move out of the room. "He's a little jumpy though, so don't freak him out. I'll go get him.  
Entrapta nodded a serious look coming over her. She could be a little overbearing when it came to examining new tech and her enthusiasm put most people off, but she had been working on her social skills. Entrapta moved back and began clearing off a work table.  
Bow smiled and poked his head back into the hallway where the rest of the BFS plus Adam was waiting. He stuck an arm out and gave them a thumbs up, then waved them over. The group approached, Adam looked uncomfortable, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword.  
Bow had tried to ask about it over their meal but Adam had acted cagey, avoiding the subject and trying to deflect with more questions about Bright moon and Etheria as a whole. It was obvious he was from another planet but with an entire universe to pick from, Bow had no idea which one was his home. _Adora said before that the First Ones colonized a bunch of planets so there's no telling where he picked up the tech_. Bow thought. At Adam’s questions about Prime they had also said as little as possible, having agreed to do so while he had been in the restroom; to Bow’s discomfort.  
As far as Adam knew, Etheria actively resisted Prime after they had exited Despondos and had made good headway against his forces. They hadn’t told him how, just that it was a massive process, he seemed pleased with the answer though. Adam knew of Prime, that much was certain. From what he said Adam actually thought Prime was still alive, something they didn’t correct him about. That would have involved revealing She-Ra’s existence; they didn’t fully trust him yet due to the circumstances of his arrival. Bow knew Catra still thought Adam worked for him but he wasn't so certain. _He isn't telling us everything, but he hates Prime, that much is plain_.  
When he asked about his sword's malfunction, Bow told him that Adora grabbed it but as soon as she did it exploded. They didn't mention Adora's identity as a First One, much less that she was She-Ra. It hadn't been a lie exactly but Bow still felt guilty about it all. Just because Adam had secrets didn't mean they had to keep things from him too.  
Adam entered the room first, herded in by Catra, Melog, Adora and Glimmer; who all fanned out in the room. Catra hopped up on an empty table, perching there with Adora leaning against it next to her. Melog laid at their feet as Adam walked up to the disassembled warp drive, his brow furrowed as he observed it. Glimmer walked up next to Bow and leaned against him lightly. _She might have recharged but she’s still tired_. Bow thought as she stifled a yawn. _She puts on a tough face but she works too hard_.  
“Adam,” Bow began, pulling his attention away from the machine. “This is Entrapta, resident tech genius. Entrapta this is Adam, our new friend,” he said gesturing between the two.  
“Bow says you came through a portal!” Entrapa said excitedly, stepping closer. Her long pigtails rustled as she used them for legs. She now stood taller than Adam on them.  
“Uhm, yes.” Adam said, taken aback as Entrapta approached, seeming to shrink as she stood over him.  
“What was it like? Was it painful? Did you come out in one piece? Tell me everything!”  
“It was, it felt cool. Like, like falling through a pool of water and coming out onto the other side,” Adam explained. _Fascinating_ , Bow thought.  
“Fascinating!” Entrapta exclaimed. “So you experienced the sensation of falling?”  
“Well, yes but normally it’s a bit different. This one kind of, it exploded in my face. I lost consciousness when I landed here.”  
“It exploded? Is this reality the same as you remember? No crumbling landscapes or lights consuming the world?” Entrapta questioned.  
Bow winced at the mention of the last portal malfunction, a pang of loss hitting him as the thought of Angella’s fate came to him. She had been like another parent to him, he missed her everyday. _I can’t imagine what Glimmer must go through_ , Bow thought. The couple had spoken of it before, but more often than not they just cradled each other. Glimmer would cry, heaving sobs wracking her chest sometimes after a particularly difficult day; apologizing to her mother. Bow had to keep it together for her. Putting a smile on his face and kissing her cheeks, whispering how proud Angella would be of her, and how he loved her.  
Looking to Glimmer now he noticed the muscle in her jaw working as she clenched her teeth, a light sheen in her eyes at the reminder. He slipped an arm around her, pulling her to him and squeezing her. She sniffled softly before wrapping an arm around his and squeezing him back. Glimmer looked up and smiled, her purple eyes still watery. Bow’s heart threatened to melt at the sight.  
“No? I’m not an, an expert or anything but portal malfunctions don’t usually result in the end of the world.” Adam answered shocked.  
“So you’ve used portal’s before?” Bow asked.  
“Several times, they’re a, a useful tool back home.” The answer shocked Bow. _His home is far more advanced than I originally thought_. Bow realized. An idea began to tickle the back of his mind, the pieces of information they had learned about him starting to fall together.  
“Incredible! Your home must be incredibly advanced. Oh the Tech they must have there!” Entrapta said in excitement, bouncing slightly on her hair stilts.  
“That, well that actually brings me to why I’m here.” Adam told her, slipping off his wrist device, holding it out to her. “This is tech from my home. Bow said you might be able to uh fix it or something.”  
Entrapta gasped. “Alien Tech!” She took the piece gingerly from him and hurried to a nearby table with equipment more suited to working on small things.  
Bow had to stop himself from rushing to Entrapta’s side to watch her as she worked. She never minded, but he was here for a different purpose right now. “This is fascinating.” Entrapta said in awe as she examined the device through a set of lenses. “These inscriptions! It looks like First One’s script! I’ve never seen First One’s tech like this before, its condition is nearly pristine, nothing has corroded or deteriorated.”  
Hearing her talk in such detail about it made Bow squirm slightly, he wanted to examine it also, to see exactly what she meant. He felt a tug at his shirt and he looked down to his side. Glimmer looked up at him, an amused smile on her face, she just jerked her head Entrapta’s way. Bow’s eyes widened and he looked from Glimmer to Entrapta, then back questioningly. Glimmer nodded once and Bow nearly let out a squeal.  
“I love you so much.” He whispered, kissing her on the cheek before he rushed to Entrapta’s side, looking over her shoulder into the magnifying glass. He immediately saw what she meant about the tech.  
She had popped the front glass off of it and was currently inspecting the internals, and she was right about its intricacy. The pieces were so small that it was hard to comprehend. Entrapta noticed his presence and scooted to the side, allowing him a better look. “Do you see the transmitters?” She asked him.  
Bow looked but couldn’t exactly hone in on what she was talking about. She took one of the tools and gestured to the portion she was trying to show him. “Does it remind you of anything?” She asked him. The thing is it did actually.  
“It’s like our upgraded tracker pads!” Bow exclaimed.  
“Exactly! Only on a much more compressed scale. Even at this size I think it can do nearly, if not everything our pads can.” Entrapta told him.  
_Incredible!_ Bow thought looking at the tiny piece of tech. They had based their new pads off of First One’s circuitry and incorporated their tech into each piece. Bow smiled widely. He had been working with Entrapta for the last few months. At first she would just work as he tried to understand what she was doing, but eventually through his questions she had begun explaining her process to him. Now she did it unprompted, she was his teacher in all things tech.  
“What exactly is this?” Bow asked over his shoulder to Adam.  
“A wrist worn communicator. It lets me uh, keep in touch with my allies. It gives me my current coordinates, keeps me updated on the temperature. It, it can project the nearby terrain if given enough time. It does all kinds of things” Adam explained shrugging.  
“See!” Entrapta exclaimed.  
“But I don’t see any First One’s tech wired into this.” Bow realized. The design was the same as theirs but there was no other tech implemented into it.  
“Well, no. It’s an original device. No other technology needed.” Adam told them.  
“What about the inscription?” Bow asked.  
“It’s my name.”  
“Your people deciphered the First One’s language?”  
“Uhm... Yes?” Adam said as more of a question than a statement.  
“Incredible” Bow and Entrapta breathed at the same time.  
Adora looked, almost insulted at their awe and opened her mouth to speak; Catra placed a hand over it muffling her. _No doubt she was about to say she can read it also_ , Bow thought, which was amazing. It just didn’t compare to an entire civilization that could read the language. Etheria had tried for centuries and had made little to no REAL headway in reading it except for scholars like his dads. Even then, they could only read bits and pieces. Again the idea taking shape in Bow’s mind tugged for his attention. Bow dismissed it as Entrapta began to work on the device.  
“Looks like it’s just a crack in the housing of the battery.” Small sparks showered from the communicator as Entrapta went about fixing it. “I can’t replace it but I can patch it up. The screen is just a little damaged. Make sure you don’t put too much stress on it and it should hold up perfectly fine.” She lectured, putting the small device back together. She walked back to Adam and clasped around his wrist, patting the device affectionately.  
Adam pinched the device and it blinked to life, flickering some before it stabilized in a blue readout. “Thank you!” Adam exclaimed as he began to interact with the communicator. His fingers quickly darted along the screen as he tested its functions.  
“That is all well and good.” A deep voice came from the doorway behind all of them. “But I personally, am much more… intrigued, by the sword.”  
Bow’s heart sank as they turned to face the door. Standing in the shadow of the entry was Hordak, clad in a black lab coat, under which he wore what Bow could only accurately describe as a dress. The garment was sleek, lacking filigree and was a deep purple. It had long slits up the sides, out of which his legs showed. The front and back of it were long, nearly scraping the floor as he stepped into the room, his boots clicking on the floor. “Dress” or no, Hordak stood intimidating as ever, his broad shoulders taking up the doorframe; looming over them, his green eyes glowing slightly. His face was fixed in its permanent scowl and his arms were crossed behind his back as he spoke.  
“Well. Is anyone going to introduce us? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we learn a bit about Adam and his origins, as well as his mysterious "companion." Also, yes I gave Adora a redesign. I love her original design but felt like a change was due for her, the war is over. She's a different person than she was, butt least she's still got the hair poof. 
> 
> Gotta love some Entrapta being a tech genius. Yes Hordak wears and rocks a dress. Fight me. If the design were on a female figure there would be no doubts. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you got here and enjoyed; thank you. If you didn't, sorry it wasn't what you were looking for. Feel free to leave questions or constructive criticism or advice, as usual I will try to respond to the best of my ability. As usual I ask that if you enjoyed it, you share it with those you think would like it as well.


	4. Chapter Four: New Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets into a bit of a scuffle and some new information is revealed about Adam's past and the weapon he carries.

###  Chapter Four: New Revelations

### 

Adora had zoned out pretty quickly after they had gotten there. She tried to keep focused but it was hard to care about the specifics of the wrist thing or whatever exactly it was Adam had needed fixed. Entrapta and Bow talked back and forth about some things, but it was pretty boring as usual when they got down to work. She leaned against a nearby table, shoulder to shoulder with Catra, her arms crossed. She kept catching Catra stealing glances at Adora when she thought Adora wasn’t watching.  
Adora had agonized over wearing something new. It wasn’t just her and Catra’s conversation that morning. It was something she had been thinking about for some time, it had just made her anxious to do so. She was comfortable in her uniform. It was familiar and it had given her a sense of purpose; had kept her grounded. Adora had been uncomfortable in anything else, the change had bothered her. Now though that wasn’t really the case. _If Catra’s reaction was anything to go by it looks good at least_ , Adora thought, glad she had asked Bow and Glimmer for help. The vest still felt a bit weird, as did having her arms out but she found that she kind of enjoyed the freedom of movement.   
“What about the inscription?” Bow asked. Drawing Adora’s attention back to the conversation. _They’ll probably need me to translate_ , she thought, making to walk over to them.   
“It’s my name.” Adam responded. That piqued Adora’s interest; no one other than her could actually fluently read First One’s writing.  
“Your people deciphered the First One’s language?” Bow asked incredulously  
“Uhm... Yes?” Adam said as more of a question than a statement. Something about the way he answered it raised the hairs on Adora’s neck. Not in fear or anger, but an unknown feeling. Like a cold breeze blowing past her.   
“Incredible” Bow and Entrapta breathed at the same time.  
Adora was offended, they both knew she could read the writing. She had even aided Bow’s fathers in deciphering and translating the ancient script. _It’s not that incredible_ , Adora opened her mouth to say. She was immediately muzzled by Catra who placed a hand over her mouth and met Adora’s gaze shaking her head. _Right, not talking about that_. Adora just rolled her eyes and licked Catra’s furry palm.  
“Ew! Adora!” Catra whispered furiously, wiping her hand on Adora’s arm.  
Adora stuck her tongue out and winked at Catra. The latter just made a disgusted face, but didn’t pull away when Adora placed her hand on her thigh. She settled in to think for a moment.   
_Etheria was gone for a long time_ , Adora told herself. _The First One’s are still out there. He could just be from some random planet, but what if_. The events of the day just seemed _off_ to her. She couldn’t explain it, but her gut was telling her something very specific about Adam. _He could just be descended from First One’s civilizations left on different planets_ , she thought, but the explanation seemed hollow. Every time she saw him she couldn’t help but feel the pang of guilt at Mara’s fate. Mara the previous She-Ra. The one who had sacrificed everything for the universe, and had done so not because she wanted to but because she had to. What made Adora feel the worst, was that even despite her sacrifice Mara had apologized. She had apologized to Adora for not being able to protect her from a similar fate, and had felt guilty at what Adora had to do. As if it were her fault. Mara who had died a martyr, and wanted to make sure no one had to ever share such a fate again.  
Then there was the weapon he carried. He slung casually over his shoulder, but kept a tight grip on it at all times. It didn’t hit anything as he walked, it never threatened to slip out of his hands. Adam was obviously very familiar with it, he hadn’t just stumbled onto it. It was something he had carried for a long time. The things that it showed her also contributed to her hunch. Such advanced tech, a war on that scale. It was worse than what the Horde had done to Etheira; which was saying something. Even the last days when Catra was in charge had barely scratched the absolute carnage she had witnessed. A pang of regret made its way through her heart at the thought of Catra working for the Horde. She squeezed Catra’s thigh affectionately. But the jeering skull still loomed in the back of her mind. _What if the First One’s needed another weapon after Mara hid Etheria away. They lost She-Ra and The Heart, so maybe they created something else to do the job_ , Adora thought.   
Just the appearance or word alone wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary too Adora. Coincidences could happen with appearance, and there was First One’s tech everywhere.. Both of those together though, and the fact that his people could read and write First One’s script, that was the biggest clue to Adora about his origins. She hadn’t shared her speculations with everyone yet, because they hadn't had a moment alone to discuss it since she had arrived at the revelation; but she had an inkling that they suspected the same things she did. _Adam is a F_ \- the thought was cut off by a deep voice coming from the door.  
“That is all well and good.” Adora’s blood ran cold. “But I personally, am much more… intrigued, by the sword.”   
Adora looked to the side and saw him standing there. His imposing form still struck fear in her core, try as she might to shove it down, it was still there. She had sailed the stars and faced down Prime’s entire fleet to save the universe. Yet still this single man. This clone made her feel like a young girl again. Desperate to avoid his gaze, but just as desperate to scramble for his approval. To prove she was all that she was supposed to be.  
“Well. Is anyone going to introduce us?” Hordak requested.  
A few heartbeats passed in complete silence, the occupants of the room froze in place. Adora could’ve heard a pin drop. The quiet laid like an oppressive blanket over the room, Bow had turned from the work table where he and Entrapta had been working a moment ago, his face crestfallen at having the moment seemingly ruined. Adam had his back to the door, his shoulders had tensed the moment he heard the voice. The room exploded in motion, several things happening at once.   
“ _Hordak_!” Catra spat, Adora just set her jaw and held Catra down by her thigh to keep her from taking an aggressive stance. Melog’s mane shifted to red and they growled slightly from their place on the ground.  
“Hordak.” Glimmer acknowledged, her face a mask of restrained disgust..  
“Hey Hordak.” Bow waved nervously.  
“Hordak!” Entrapta cried happily.  
The most startling reaction was Adam’s. It came a split second after everyone else's. He had turned his head slightly, regarding Hordak with one wide grey eye over his shoulder. He had frozen and she saw his eye dart around the room before narrowing. His shoulders shifted every so slightly. Adora knew exactly what was going to happen next, the shifting of his feet betraying his next move.  
“Adam no-!” She tried to stop him, but she was too far to do anything.  
“Clone!” He all but growled. In a surprisingly smooth motion he pivoted and swung the sword off of his back holding it perpendicular to his body. He brought up the blade to chest level and grasped the hilt with both hands. He lunged, the blade driving straight for Hordak’s throat, it glinted through the air in a blue streak, but something was off. _It’s too slow_ Adora realized observing the strike. His footwork was clumsy, but he had gotten into striking position quickly enough despite the inefficiencies of his form. There was no reason for his strike to lag that much. _Unless it's a feint_ , Adora realized.   
She watched Hordak smoothly step to the side of the reckless stab, gliding out of the way. Adora found herself calling out to warn him of the real strike but was shocked to find that there wasn’t one. Adam had let the momentum of his attack carry him past Hordak and into the hall. _He wanted Hordak to dodge_! Adora thought as she heard the smacking of Adam’s feet on the floor as he ran down the hall.  
They were all still for a split second, shocked by what had happened. “Bow!” Adora called as she and her friends scrambled after him.  
“On it!” He called back, stepping out into the hall where Adam had stopped at a fork in the passages and was looking down both branches. Adam looked back towards them and saw that Bow had his bow out and drawn in a fluid motion, nocking what Adora hoped was a net arrow. Bow steadied himself and let fly. The arrow whistled through the air, seeking Adam in a golden blur. Before Bow had even released the arrow Adam began his swing, letting his sword meet the arrow in the air, shearing it in two. Adora’s mouth dropped, the rest of her friends wearing similar expressions. _He compensated for his lack of speed with timing_. Adora analyzed, very impressed. Adam though, looked the most surprised. He was looking from the sword to Bow and back.   
“Adam wait! It isn’t what you think!” Adora yelled, shaking off the befuddlement and beginning to run towards him. He jolted and scrambled to run, bolting down the right hallway.  
“Don’t think he’s listening Adora!” Catra said as she took off past her, Melog following at her heels. _That’s so unfair_ Adora thought watching Catra’s powerful legs push her in pursuit of Adam while Adora sprinted still behind them both. Bow and Glimmer followed behind her closely.  
“I told you guys we should have filled him in!” Bow said frantically, nocking another arrow, leaving it undrawn as they ran.  
“Not the time Bow!” Glimmer reprimanded him as they followed Catra.  
“I’m just saying that-” Bow began but the sound of bodies hitting came from up ahead, the thudding of someone slamming into the floor.  
“Later.” Adora told him as they came to the intersection and saw Adam and Catra wrestling up ahead.  
Catra was on top of him, pinning his hips down with her own. Her forearm was pressed against his upper chest as he thrashed. Her other arm held down his sword hand, which was empty. Apparently the sword had fallen from his grip in the scuffle and Melog stood in front of it protectively. “Just. Stop. Let them explain!” Catra told him as she tried to keep him pinned.  
“There’s nothing to explain!” Adam all but yelled. He slammed his feet onto the ground and lurched his hips to the side, throwing Catra off balance. Adam managed to twist his wrist out of her hand. He used both arms to shove Catra off him to the side. She tried to stand but he lashed out with his foot, his boot slamming into her face. knocking her back down as Adam surged to his feet. Anger flowed into Adora at seeing Catra get hurt like that. _Her claws aren’t out_ she noticed. The change in attitude confused Adora, that wasn’t really Catra’s style.   
Melog hissed as Adam ran towards them, their mane a bright red as they grew in size slightly. Adam just kept moving towards them. Melog took a swipe at him, their massive paw trying to bludgeon him to the side. At the last moment he ducked, and slid underneath the blow; darting around the feline creature. The whole move looked clumsy, like everything else he had done. It was as if he knew what to do but his body didn’t. It was strange to watch. Adam scooped up the sword and kept running.  
Adora turned to Glimmer but she was already gone, leaving a shower of sparkles in her place as she teleported in front of him, materializing with her hands up in a gesture of peace. “Adam, calm down it isn’t what you think.” Glimmer told him trying to pacify him.  
Adam didn’t respond, he continued his flight and swung the sword without hesitation. A blow that would have cut Glimmer diagonally from shoulder to stomach had it connected. _That was a strike to kill_. Adora realized. Glimmer just blinked away, reappearing above him and launching a blast of magic into his back. The beam, coupled with his own momentum caused him to pitch forward, skidding into the ground. _My turn_ Adora thought, catching up to the two as Adam fought to his feet, readying his sword.  
Adora blitzed him, once again Adam swung his sword without hesitation. His face was grim. His usual awkward smile was replaced with a slight frown of concentration and his bright grey eyes now looked dull as he tried to cleave her in half. Adora was faster than him though, and he was still unsteady from having to recover from the fall. She was inside his range before he could complete the swing. She caught his left wrist mid attack with her right hand and hooked his ankle with her foot; knocking him off balance. Adora stepped forward and drove her left shoulder into his chest and pushed with her entire body. A surge of familiar power coursed through her and Adam toppled like a broken pillar, her shoulder slamming him into the ground. Adora heard something crack in his chest under the force of her throw as she landed on top of him and winced. His air left him in a great WHUFF as he wheezed for breath.   
Adora kept his sword arm in her grasp and held it to the ground as he thrashed. She locked her ankles between his own and placed her other hand on his chest, pressing down lightly where she heard it crack to discourage him from moving. Satisfaction at the smooth takedown, and getting revenge for Catra coursed through her, replaced immediately with guilt as she heard his wheezing breath. Sometimes she unintentionally tapped She-Ra’s strength without actually transforming. _Please just give it up, please?_ She asked in her head.  
They were both breathing deeply as the rest of Adora’s friends surrounded them, keeping Adam from bolting even if he stood up. He looked around carefully, Adora could tell he was trying to take stock of his chances as he lay there unmoving. Trying to catch his breath.  
“I’m going to get off you, but don’t move too much. You’re hurt.” Adora told him, unsure of whether or not she should reveal her healing powers. She tentatively loosened her grip a little, removing her hand from his chest. Seeing him not move she took a step back, giving him some room to breath. The group stood there tense for a moment as Adam lay there, wheezing around what she assumed was a broken rib or two.   
“You gonna listen now?” Catra asked, spitting some bloodied saliva from her mouth. Adam’s kick had busted her lip and it was swelling slightly. Glimmer just gave her a look.  
Adam didn’t respond, he just slowly stood. His face was a stoic mask. _That’s got to hurt_ , Adora thought as he stood straight backed, sword out in front of him, breathing slowly. She shivered slightly at the look in his eyes. It was a look devoid of malice, and yet it frightened her. It was a look of cold resignation and determination.  
“Look, just let us get you some help, I think you broke something,” Adora suggested taking a step towards him. He swung his sword to face her, causing Catra to hiss from behind her. Adora held up a hand to stop her, approaching Adam like he was a wounded animal.  
“Just let me go.” Adam grunted. “I-I’ll be gone and none of this has to make it to Prime.”   
“That’s what we’re trying to tell you,” Bow piped up. “We don’t work with Prime, he’s dead.”   
“Dead?”   
“Yes!” Glimmer agreed. “He’s been dead for months. The universe is safe.” She continued.  
“You think you killed him?” Adam spat. “He, he’ll just be back in another body, you’ve done nothing but stall him, and give him a spy.”  
“No.” Adora said, taking another step towards him. _Time to put the cards on the table_ , she thought. “I erased him. He’s gone.”  
“And how did you do that?” Adam asked, the sword trembling slightly.   
“You aren’t the only First One to have a sword like that.” Adora said taking the risk and gesturing, to the quivering weapon.   
Adam froze, “What?”  
Adora was close enough to touch him now, and she reached out. Adam flinched, the sword bobbing towards her. Adora stubbornly met his gaze and nodded at her hands. Asking permission to touch him. He eyed her but didn’t make any further moves to attack her. She laid a hand on his chest and a soft glow began to emit from her as she tapped into the magic deep within her. The warmth flooded her and instead of allowing it to change her, she pushed it outwards down her arm and into Adam.   
_Three broken ribs, and one cracked_. She analyzed, shocked at the damage she had caused with such a simple throw. When she healed people Adora made acutely aware of any injuries they currently carried. She remembered when she had first healed Catra after the fall on Prime’s ship. The damage she had seen had nearly crushed her, it had almost made her give up hope completely. It had been like looking at a shattered vase, dashed to pieces and scattered. But Adora had put her back together, piece by broken piece until she was whole again. Every injury after those had paled in comparison.   
Adora could almost feel as the light reknit the three broken ribs in Adam’s chest and smoothed out the fourth, as well as healing the few scrapes and bruises he had sustained. Adam gasped as the light washed into him, healing his wounds in a refreshing wave. Adora staggered, healing took a bit out of her, but Adam caught her by the shoulder with his free hand and steadied her.   
“You’re her.” He whispered in amazement. “You’re She-Ra.”  
“Yeah. I am.” Adora agreed as Adam noticed he still held her shoulder and quickly righted her; letting go and wiping his hand on his pants. _Am I that sweaty_? She asked herself, trying to discreetly sniff her shirt.  
“Took long enough.” Catra said, her tail thrashing in irritation as she stood next to Adora.  
“Let’s just have Entrapta check out your sword and call it a night.” Glimmer suggested and turned to walk towards the workshop again.  
They all looked to Adam who had his head cocked slightly and was looking towards the floor again. Adora coughed politely and he jumped. “Huh? Oh the sword. Sure yeah. Sounds good.” He responded. _Wonder what that’s all about_.  
The entire group began the short walk back down the hall where they came from. As they were walking Adora reached out and threaded her fingers through Catra’s, to her disappointment Catra didn’t repeat her actions from earlier. This was more than enough though, far more than she thought she would ever have. She squeezed lightly, and Catra did the same, smiling through a slightly swollen lip at her. Her heart danced at the sight of it. They all walked in silence, an awkward air hovered over them. _This seems a bit redundant_ Adora thought, slightly exasperated at the whole chase affair. Adam seemed lost in thought as always, but the rest of them were just glad he had calmed down, deciding to save the questions and explanations for later.   
As they neared the workshop they could hear Entrapta talking excitedly, “And it was so compact! I think I can start making them for everyone soon, but I would like to take another look at it.”  
“Interesting.” Hordak responded, his voice giving Adora chills, “I’m sure they’ll be remarkable when you are through with them.”   
“You’re going to help aren’t you?” Entrapta asked.  
“My area of expertise lies elsewhere, with larger machinery.”  
“Nonsense! It’s never too late to start branching out, it could even help us condense the warp drive!”   
“Very well. I think this ‘branching out’ as you call it may be… interesting.” Hordak acquiesced.   
Adora tried and failed to fight down the feeling of revulsion at hearing the exchange. The pair of them shared a strange relationship to say the least. Hordak did two things, he worked to help place clones in a better living situation, away from hostility. Which had been done with the agreement of nearly all the princesses. They weren’t all evil, it was just Prime’s disgusting hive mind that made them that way. Wrong-Hordak was more than enough evidence of that. That and he tinkered with Entrapta. He stayed out of the way, never made appearances outside the castle and tried to make as few waves as possible. She hated every second of it.   
She hated every bit of his polite demeanor, and plain words, of his subtle smiles and jokes with Entrapta. Because no matter how he acted, every second of being in his presence was like being a child again. She was always afraid to speak. Afraid that he would judge her too harshly and lash out. Adora found herself treading lighter when he was around, trying not to draw his attention to herself. _**What would Lord Hordak do if he found out you were allowing yourself to become… distracted from his goals?** _ Hordak had been the power resting behind every one of Shadow Weavers threats, as well as the motivation for success. She felt like she had to please him, because to please him would please _her_ and that was all Adora had wanted for so long. She hated him, but she hated that she hated him, because she couldn’t move past it.   
There was also the larger matter of his terrible crimes. Hordak had besieged Etheria for decades, and he hadn’t done so under anyone’s control. He had done it all of his own accord, regardless of why he had done it, or what he wanted to prove. It was still wrong. _But he helped us when it really mattered_ , Adora told herself. Thinking of his effort to save Entrapta. No single action though, could redeem a person. _It wasn’t enough to earn forgiveness, but it did earn him the chance to **try**_ , and so Adora tried her best to tolerate his presence. Speaking and seeing him as little as possible. The group entered the room, stopping the conversation between the two. Hordak turned as they walked in.   
“So you return.” He began, Adora fought the urge to salute despite her thoughts. “I apologize, I was unaware that my presence would create such a… stir.” Horak said, regarding Adam with a raised eyebrow. _His hair is blue again_ , Adora realized now that she had a better look at him. _Did he dye it_?  
“Maybe you should leave then.” Catra said, wiping some blood from her lip as Glimmer and Bow edged around him, walking to another table to lean against. Careful of any equipment.  
“Do you need a cold compress?” Hordak asked her, ignoring the jab. His tone not truly concerned, it seemed almost taunting as he offered his help.  
“I don’t want anything from you.” Catra spat. She turned and stalked to her original seat on the table and settled in with Melog, tucking her knees to her chest and wrapping her tail around her ankles..   
Adora nearly reproved Catra for speaking to him that way before she remembered that it didn’t matter anymore; if anything he should be treating them with more deference. She also jolted as she realized she had been standing at attention, waiting to be dismissed. She flushed in shame and anger, quickly moving to Catra’s side, and wrapping an arm around her. Catra just sat like a statue, glaring at Hordak, her eyes squinted. Sometimes she would shut down, letting no one in; not even Adora. _She’ll open up in her own time_ Adora reminded herself as she pulled Catra close, trying to be comforting.  
That left Adam alone in the doorway, regarding Hordak cautiously. He took a deep breath and bridged the distance between them in slow deliberate steps, stopping just before the taller man and raising the point of his sword to Hordak’s throat. “If you harbor any sympathy for Prime.” Adam began. “Have no doubt, I will kill you.” Adam spoke slowly and clearly, maintaining eye contact with Hordak who stood unfazed. He sounded absolutely certain of his words.  
Adora’s eyes widened, and she made eye contact with Bow and Glimmer, even Catra’s ears perked up a bit. They all looked at each other in shock. They might have been fighting him just a minute ago but Adora had trouble associating what just came out of his mouth with the clumsy quick speaking man that they had spent the day with. Come to think of it his whole demeanor had shifted in the fight. He was still clumsy and uncoordinated but there was no hesitation. His tone was chilling and caused Adora to take another good look at him. _He means it_ , she thought. Of that she had no question. The air was heavy with tension as the two stared at each other intensely.  
“Please don’t do that!” Entrapa said, popping up from behind Hordak, and moving in between them, causing Adam to lower the sword. “He’s my lab partner, I won’t be able to work at maximum efficiency without his help. And he’s my… friend.” She added, her cheeks lighting up with a faint blush. _Mermista is right about this one_ , Adora thought. Adam didn’t respond, he just flipped the sword tip down and held it near the crossguard, offering the hilt to Hordak.  
“Quite the... change of heart.” Hordak observed, slowly reaching for the sword.  
“She-Ra trusts her. She trusts you.” Adam said, pointing with his free hand from Adora to Entrapta, then from Entrapta to Hordak. Hordak took the sword’s hilt and Adam pulled it back towards himself slightly, Hordaks hand moving with it. “But I don’t.” He released the blade into Hordak’s grasp.   
“Noted.” Hordak responded as he handed the sword off to Entrapta, a look of… respect? On his face. Despite knowing better Adora couldn’t help the jealousy twisting in her stomach as Adam walked to the corner of the room and leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor, knees at his chest.  
“This may take awhile. So everyone better settle in,'' Entrapta warned as she, Bow and Hordak began hooking the sword up to her monitors. Adora sighed it was going to be a long evening.  
☾☽☾☽☾☽  
It had been a long day for Catra. First there was the nightmare, then the battle; during which she plummeted to the ground in an awful reminder of that day months ago. The feeling of weightlessness before immediately hurtling into the unforgiving ground. The memory still made her feel sick, her stomach rolling. Then _he_ appeared and since then everything had been crazy, _well crazier than usual_ She thought. Her busted lip throbbed causing her to grimace. _This is what I get for trying to be ‘nice’_ Catra thought, almost regretting her decision not to just mince Adam. She could have too. When she had him pinned it would have been a simple swipe of her claws to end it. Catra couldn’t bring herself to do it, but Adam seemed to have no such reservations. He had done well in trying to fend them off all things considered.   
Her mind had replayed the fight several times since it had ended. _He was swinging to kill_ , Catra had immediately realized. _They were probably too caught up to actually notice, but if Hordak hadn’t moved he would be dead right now. So would Sparkles_. Adam’s clumsiness couldn’t hide his intent, not from her at least. He didn’t move like he had any real training, but when he decided to attack he did so without pause; his normal anxiousness gone and replaced with grim determination. Even when he was losing and surrounded he kept his weapon up. _He’s more than he appears_ Catra thought, telling herself the obvious considering he was a First One.   
The revelation hadn’t been all that astounding to her. A guy comes out of a portal with a magic sword, that looks nearly identical to a powerful piece of tech they knew could only be wielded by a First One; and it wasn’t a dead giveaway? It had taken her longer to put it together than she would have liked to admit but it wasn’t that much of a stretch. _Besides, he’s a shittier liar than Adora_ , Catra thought glancing at the blonde from the corner of her eye.   
Adora had settled in next to her after the fight, wrapping an arm around her to try and comfort her after the confrontation with Hordak, but she had seemed upset as well, _Not that I blame her_ , Catra thought. It had been nearly an hour and a half since that point, Adora had fallen asleep on Catra’s shoulder twenty minutes into the time. Apparently having decided that Catra made a good pillow.   
Everytime she had tried to shift, Adora stirred and so Catra had tried to remain as still as possible. She watched the rise and fall of Adora’s chest for a moment, blissfully unaware of anything else than the sound of the breathing of the woman she loved. Sometimes Catra would wake up at night and roll over, listening just to make sure that Adora was still breathing. Adora’s shallow ragged breaths from the heart haunting her. _She looks so peaceful when she’s asleep_ , Catra thought. _It’s the only time she slows down._ She reached up and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of Adora’s ponytail from her face.  
A yawn fought its way from Catra’s mouth as her own exhaustion began to catch up with her. She looked around the room again, the other occupants seemed as bored as herself. Adam was staring at the floor again, his knees out slightly with his elbows resting on them. His face was a pensive mask and he whispered to himself every now and then. _I’ve got to find out what that’s about_ , Catra thought, making up her mind to discover just what exactly he said to himself. She turned her gaze to Glimmer, who sat cross legged on a table across the room from Catra, her eyes fixed on Bow who was working with the two “lab partners.” They all actually worked in relative silence for once, having split up the job of examining the sword. Apparently it was coded in an even older variant of the First One’s script or whatever. Catra had gotten the gist of what they meant. Old and hard to understand.  
Catra’s lip curled in a sneer as she observed Hordak and Entrapta working side by side. _How could anyone care about **him**_? Catra asked herself, observing the subtle smiles and glances between the two. _ I trusted you. _ Hordak’s words came to her mind. Words she had wanted to hear from anyone for so long, and when she finally did, it was because she had made another mistake. In a twisted way she understood him. Understood his drive to prove himself, to show that he was worth more than the trash he had been thrown away with. _Doesn’t mean he just gets to start with a clean slate_ , Catra thought, the memories of the struggle for oxygen as she slowly suffocated in the vacuum he had created. He hadn’t once apologized. _**And you do?** Shut up_. Catra answered the cool, familiar voice that was both her own, and not.  
“I’VE GOT IT!” Entrapta yelled, drawing all the attention in the room to her. Adora jolted awake, the violence of her awakening causing her to lose her balance on the edge of the table. Her arms windmilled for a moment and she reached out for Catra. Catra just snickered and leaned away, allowing Adora to fall to the ground next to Melog with a thud.  
“Catraaaa.” Adora whined from the ground as Melog stood and licked Adora’s face.   
“Whoops,” Catra answered, hopping off the table and stretching, her limbs trembling as her joints popped into place. She shook herself slightly to readjust and looked down at Adora who gazed back up at her, pouting. _What an idiot_ Catra thought rolling her eyes and offering Adora a hand and to haul her to her feet. Adora gratefully accepted, _Cute_ Catra thought watching Adora’s face scrunch as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, a gentle rumble built in Catra’s chest.  
“How long was I out,” Adora asked yawning.  
Catra shrugged, “Hour and a half, hour forty five maybe.”  
“Not bad for an Entrapta work session.” Adora admitted as they made their way to where the Tech Trio was excitedly examining the decrypted and Translated Data.  
“True,” Catra agreed, thinking of the days and nights she had watched Entrapta work on a single project. Memories of those days filled her with a kind of nostalgic guilt. To say she didn’t miss them wasn’t really true. She just didn’t miss who _she_ had been then, how she had treated the people around her. What she had done to Entrapta had been awful, and yet the older woman had forgiven her.  
“Impressive, how did you decipher it?” Hordak asked, regarding the decoded data.  
“I ran it through several supplementary programs, each one substituting different values for the unknowns we were working around.” Entrapta babbled excitedly. That didn’t make one hundred percent sense to Catra, but it wasn’t her wheelhouse. She just wanted the information, she didn’t care about the processes it took to get it.  
“Wow! It’s old for sure but the principles of could still be applied to what we use today.” Bow noted, examining what they had translated.  
“Wait I thought you were just examining the sword, how did it give you code if it isn’t a computer?” Adora asked, befuddled.  
“Most if not all pieces of tech have some form of computer in them, even if it is just to send diagnostic data through.” Entrapta explained, “It’s similar to the way your own sword used to work, I wonder if the two were meant to function in tandem!”   
“No, I don’t believe so.” Hordak piped up. “From what you have told me this is an older form of Adora’s previous sword. The data suggested it is more a prototype than anything.”  
“It does seem more rudimentary than hers.” Bow agreed.   
“So he’s like, She-Ra 1.0? Catra asked. “What, does he wear a dress instead of a skirt?”   
“So, what, what’s wrong with it?” Adam asked, breaking into the conversation. He had walked up from his place in the corner and stood with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Catra, Adora, Glimmer and he stood in a semi circle around their monitors, waiting for an explanation.  
“It seems to be in a forced state of reduced function. What caused it though we haven’t found yet.” Entrapta said.   
“Here it is.” Bow exclaimed pointing at the monitor. Hordak read aloud from over his shoulder.  
“Admin Override.” He said, “Strange, I wonder who the Administrator is.” He raised a clawed hand to his chin. All of the people who had been there for the explosion, plus Adam looked at Adora, who sheepishly rubbed her newly bare arm.   
“Can you fix it?” Adam asked exactly what Catra herself was about to. _The sooner it’s fixed the sooner he leaves_. Catra told herself.  
“That’s the thing,” Entrapta began, looking the data over. “It appears the Administrator can shut it down, but in order to be reactivated it has to be taken to the nearest, PGB.”  
“PGB?” Glimmer said, questioning the acronym.  
“I can’t find an explanation for what that is.” Entrapta answered, scanning the readouts. “I’ve never seen any references to them in other data.”  
Bow hummed thoughtfully, “I don’t remember my dad’s ever finding anything like that.”   
Catra looked at Adora questioningly, the rest of the group following suit. Adora looked around with wide eyes and shrugged. “Why would I know?”   
“Uh, hello. You’re She-Ra, you did all that training in the ruins.” Glimmer listed.  
“Well Light Hope never mentioned any ‘PGB’ or whatever it was called. She was a bit busy with the whole ‘Heart of Etheria’ thing okay?.” Adora defended herself. “What about Adam? It’s his sword.”  
“He’s never been to Etheria” Bow pointed out.   
Catra just sighed. It was like this sometimes, the three would just argue back and forth about the smallest things. It was pretty funny, until it got annoying. Even then it brought a smile to her face to be near them.  
“Why do we not just _ask_ Adam?” Melog asked, giving voice to Catra’s own thoughts.  
“Good point.” She told them. “Hey,” Catra whispered leaning towards Adam slightly, getting his attention, “PGB?” She asked.  
“It, it’s a subterranean bunker. Kind of like a, a secret research station.” He whispered back while the other three were still arguing.   
“Cool” Catra responded, leaning away. The three of them were still arguing, it was best to just let them work it out in their own time. Anytime now they would-  
Glimmer groaned in frustration. “Ugh, Adam. Do you know what a PGB is?” She finally asked him, ending the argument. _There it is_ Catra thought. Adam looked at Catra, no doubt confused why she had asked him and not told the rest. Catra just shrugged in response.  
“Uh yeah.” He answered Glimmer.  
“See!” Adora answered pointing an open hand at Adam.  
Glimmer rolled her eyes, “What is it?”   
“It, uh. It’s basically an underground research station.” Adam explained again.  
“Research station!” Entrapta all but yelled. “Can we find one? Please, oh I bet there’s so much untapped tech in them!” Adam recoiled again. _Better him than me_. Catra thought as Entrapta got in his face.  
“I uhm, well. I don’t even know if there are any on Etheria.” He did that thing where he paused for just a second too long. His head cocking to the side and his brow furrowing. “Okay, okay, there is definitely a PGB on Etheria. Thing, uh thing is, they are all incredibly dangerous. They aren’t really meant to be opened once sealed, and if there are any here; they’re definitely sealed.”  
“Dangerous how?" Bow asked.  
"It depends really. You, uh you won't know till you're in one," Adam answered.  
_Because that makes **so** much sense_, Catra thought shivering as she remembered having to re-live her memories in the halls of the ruins. The thought of that now frightened her more than before, she never wanted to relive recent events more than she already had to. "So, where are they?" She asked, irritation bleeding into her voice. She was tired, and bored and wanted to be anywhere other than cooped up in that cramped prison cell of a room.  
"Well, my, uh my communicator notifies me if I'm close to one, but I have to be within a half mile of it so," Adam shrugged.  
Everyone stopped, thinking for a second. "Well, if your communicator can locate them," Bow began, Entraptas eyes lit up.  
"We can hook it up to Darla's computer to boost the range" they finished at the same time. _Ugh, that was disgusting_ Catra thought, regarding the pair of science geeks.  
“Darla?” Adam asked confused.  
“Yes! It’s our First One’s ship, well technically she’s Adora’s but she works with all of us.” Entrapta explained, eager as always to talk about anything she worked on.  
“You, you have a ship!?” Adam exclaimed in a rare display of excitement, his hands slipping from his pockets as he gestured enthusiastically. “I thought that looked like a warp drive! That means you can get me home!”   
“Whoa, one thing at a time” Glimmer interrupted “Let’s get you sword fixed and _then_ we’ll work on getting you home. Okay?” She asked. Adam nodded, his hair flopping slightly in his enthusiasm.   
“How long will it take you to get that ready?” Glimmer asked, turning to Entrapta. _Please be going where I think you’re going_. Catra thought.  
“A few hours maybe, Darla is still a little outdated. It might be a bit difficult to get such new tech to function with her systems.” Entrapta explained.  
“Then how about the rest of us call it a night.” Glimmer suggested. _Yes! Good job Sparkles_ , Catra thought, her tail whipping behind her happily. “You can get it hooked up and we can finally relax. We’ll meet here early tomorrow to get a jump on finding this ‘PGB’.”   
“Early?” Catra asked in disgust.  
Glimmer paused then held her hand out horizontally and turned back and forth slightly in a so-so gesture. “Early-ish.”  
“Good enough for me. Let’s go Adora!” Catra said, relieved to finally be able to get out of this stuffy room. Adora resisted her pull, stubbornly staying rooted in place. “Adoraaa,” Catra groaned in frustration as her feet slid trying to pull her.  
“Where’s Adam going to go?” Adora asked. _Oh right, him_.  
“I, I was just going to wait here till they were finished for the night.” He said, his hands back in his pockets.  
Catra snorted, “Pft, good luck with that one.” She pulled on Adora’s arm again.  
“I meant after they were finished.” Adora clarified stubbornly.  
“Why uh why not where I was before?” He asked.   
“Sounds good.” Catra said. She just wanted to be away from this room, away from Hordak and the memories of pain.  
“There’s no bed in there” Bow jumped in, pointing out.  
“There’s a couch.” Adam and Catra said at the same time, she shot him a look. _Just this once, he gets a pass_. She told herself.  
“I’ll see if I can get a bed moved in,” Glimmer said, rolling her eyes. She walked up to Bow and went up on her tiptoes, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Don’t be too long,” she ordered, poking him in the chest.   
“Never” Bow said winking, as Glimmer disappeared in a shower of sparkles. _Bleh_ Catra thought watching the two interact.   
Still Adora seemed reluctant to leave the room, however Melog began pushing from the other side and so she ended up allowing Catra to drag her out and down the hall. That left Adam standing alone behind the three scientists. His grey eyes fuzzy as he looked to the distance. After they got down the hall a bit Adora’s pace began to pick up and she walked unprompted beside Catra. Adora wore a troubled frown as they wound their way through the halls, the silence frustrated Catra. _What’s she thinking about_? She asked herself.  
“Perhaps you should ask what is upsetting her” Melog suggested, rubbing against Catra’s leg.  
Talking about emotions always made Catra uncomfortable. To be so vulnerable with someone else scared her. To ask someone else about it felt like an invasion of their privacy, her friends constantly told her otherwise but she still didn’t like it very much. Sometimes thoughts needed to stay private, if they had anything to say they would tell her. **_What makes you think they would choose to confide in you?_ ** That dark part of her asked herself, knowing that after all she had done they couldn’t trust her. _Shut up_. Catra told herself. She reached out and slipped her hand into Adora’s, lacing their fingers together and squeezing lightly. Talking was hard, but just being there for Adora, keeping her grounded. That Catra could do.   
“Do you think he would actually kill Hordak?” Adora asked, glancing back at the room.  
“Yeah. Not that I’d blame him.” Catra answered.  
“Do you think he would’ve-”  
Catra cut her off, knowing the next question. “Yeah.”  
“Oh.”  
_So that’s what’s been bothering her_ , Catra realized. _She really does like to see the best in people_. That was something Catra had always known about Adora. That she would try and try to help people. Not just to save their lives, but to save their very being. It was part of what made her so infuriatingly amazing. She had never once given up on Catra, not even when she had given up on herself. It made it hard for Adora to come to grips with the reality of things sometimes though, with the truth that some people were willing to kill not just as a last resort.  
Catra had never actually tried to kill Adora and she knew the same was true of Adora and herself. No matter how hard they fought neither was trying to actually kill the other. Catra had gotten close. She had let her fall down the ravine in the ruins, but somehow, deep down she had known that Adora would survive the fall. She had tried to stop her in the portal world, had let the energy of the crumbling world corrupt her; but even that had been a hollow attempt. Catra had wanted to be stopped deep down. Had wanted Adora to rescue from herself. She had done her share of terrible things. Her actions had resulted in the deaths of many people, but she had never set out with the desire to do so. It didn’t excuse them, not in the slightest but Catra had never once begun a fight with the intention of truly killing her opponent. Not even under _his_ control, which had been a sick game.   
Even Hordak’s tactics had centered more around control and subjugation before killing. The destruction of Salineas had been the most costly battle in terms of lives in the war between the Princesses in the Horde. Even then the number hadn’t been astronomical. It wasn’t until the final days against Prime, when he had decided to make an “example” of Etheria; that Catra had come upon someone with such little regard for taking lives. Fighting mindless monsters was one thing, but fighting another person who had not only the willingness to kill, but had decided that it was his only option, was another kind of danger.   
“Why?” Adora asked, “what could make someone so callous.” _I don’t think callous is the right word, Catra thought. He didn’t seem cold or cruel. Just resigned to doing what he had to_.  
“I could think of a few things.” Catra answered, remembering some of what the last three years had brought her. The pain she had both caused and experienced. Even then though she had been angry, lashing out like a wounded animal at everyone and everything. Adora squeezed her hand and pulled her closer, and Catra remembered why she didn’t wear that same look in her eyes. Adora had saved her, and for the first time Catra had allowed herself to be saved.   
“Come on,” Adora said smiling at her, “Let’s go relax, I think we’ve earned it.”  
“You think?” Catra agreed, prompting an eye roll from Adora at the rhetorical question.   
Just like that the mood had completely shifted. Though the light from the day was waning, the halls brightened around them as the two walked, hand in hand; joking with each other and making fun of the decor as they passed it. Melog trailed closely behind them. They took a walk through the palace, though she had seen most of the place, it was completely different to walk through it like this. Her hand firmly grasped by Adora’s larger one, their fingers wound together as they walked out of the interior and into the gardens of the castle.  
“Oh!” Adora exclaimed, realizing something as they stepped out into the cool air. “Come on! I want to show you something.”   
“What?” Catra asked as Adora began to pull her by her arm through the garden, bushes and various plants passing in a green and multicolored blur.  
“You’ll see!” Adora answered excitedly as she took them on a meandering path.  
“Adora-a-a-a” Catra laughed as she began jogging to keep up so her arm wasn’t pulled from the socket.  
“Just hurry!” Adora called back, joining Catra in her laugh until they rounded one last bush.  
They came to a stumbling halt, both of them laughing as they bumped into each other trying to stop. “Oh good, we’re just in time”. Adora said, catching her breath.  
“What is it already?” Catra asked, her face flushed from the running and giggling.  
“Stop talking and look.” Adora said pushing her shoulder and then pointing. Catra looked to where she was pointing and her breath caught in her chest.  
Adora had led them to a balcony in the gardens that overlooked the city of Brightmoon. The fading light of day scattered through the leaves of two trees that stood rooted on either side of the balcony, their branches meeting in the middle and forming a canopy over it. Their branches were filled with an array of colorful blossoms, various shades of orange, purple and white were scattered throughout the limbs. The trees perfectly framed the fleeing light of day over the city. Nightfall on Etheria was always a marvel to behold. The moons seemed to pulse slowly as they moved across the star filled sky. Every fading pulse of the brighter moons that lit the day were followed by a complementary pulse from the dimmer moons that brightened as they ascended into the sky. The fluctuations in light were so subtle that it was nearly imperceptible unless you were directly paying attention. The colors of night were different based on where you were on Etheria. The positions of the moons and their shared lights and colors mixing differently as you observed them from different locations.   
Catra didn’t know if she had ever seen a more beautiful sight than the sky painted with blues and greens, the occasional splash of warmer tones of color contrasting the cool colors of the sky. The shadows lengthened as the hues of the world changed around them. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze and Catra shivered as it caressed her neck, she instinctively moved closer to Adora who wrapped an arm around her waist; holding her fondly. Catra looked up at Adora, the blonde’s face had a content smile on it as she looked out over the city below. The blood rushed to Catra’s face as she looked up at the woman she loved. The light from the sky reflected in Adora’s eyes.  
“Isn’t it beautiful?” Adora asked.  
“Yeah, yeah it is.” Catra said, still looking at Adora. Thinking that maybe the sky wasn’t the most beautiful thing she had seen. Her tail moved of its own accord and wrapped itself around Adora’s waist. The unexpected contact prompted Adora to glance down at her, catching Catra staring at her. _You traitor_ , Catra thought at the offending appendage which twitched slightly as if to taunt her.   
The two’s faces were nearly touching as they looked into each other’s eyes. Catra felt her ears fold down slightly as she looked up at Adora. Adora’s eyes flicked behind her and she nodded slightly, grinning. _What_? Catra had time to think, before she lurched forward as something bumped into her from behind She let out a squeak of surprise before her mouth met Adora’s. Catra’s eyes were wide at the push but Adora’s giggle told her all she needed to know. _Melog_. Catra grumbled to herself as she let her eyes flutter closed and sank into the kiss.   
_I’m kissing Adora_. They had kissed many times before of course, but that didn’t stop Catra from having that thought every time their lips met. The quick, hasty ones. The long, full ones. Catra never failed to be surprised and filled with happiness that Adora would choose to be with her.  
Time stood still for Catra, her thoughts drifting away as she allowed herself to live in the moment, to fully experience the love and passion that flowed between them. Catra knew her face was flushed, but for once she didn’t care. She was having the time of her life. Her fingers played across the strong muscles of Adora’s back as she held Catra close. Adora’s hand moved up her back and to the back of her hair, tangling in the growing locks. Catra groaned and nipped at Aroa’s lip, making her giggle again.   
The pair broke apart, Catra resting her head under Adora’s chin as she caught her breath. “I love you.” Adora said between breaths.  
“I love you too.” Catra answered, the trials of tomorrow were the furthest thing from her mind as she basked in a love warmer than any moon beam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends another chapter. As always I hope you enjoyed, if so I ask as usual that you show it to others that may have like it. What are these PGB's? I guess we'll find out next time.
> 
> Trying to figure out a "sunset" scene for this planet and its weird moons were harder than I thought. I think I got there well enough in my own opinon.
> 
> Yes Hordak works here, yes no one but Entrapta likes him because he's an awful being. He just happens to be helpful. I hope I made it clear that Hordak is not forgiven, or redeemed just because there was a character shift. The Princesses make it their policy to try and forgive but that doesn't mean it is just given out.
> 
> I stand by Adam doing so okay in the fight because one person with lethal intent is dangerous against more numerous opponents who are just trying to subdue. In an all out fight to death worry not, he would have gone down like a man made of paper. As always constructive criticism is welcomed below. I will try to answer it and any questions to the best of my ability.


	5. Chapter Five: History Laid Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning comes as the BSF+ Adam continues the search for one of these mysterious PGBs. The location of the PGB isn't the only thing discovered as the BSF thinks it's past time for Adam to come clean about some things regarding Eternia's history.

### Chapter Five: History Laid Bare

### 

Glimmer had fully intended on waiting up for Bow to finish with his work, she really had. After leaving she had requested that an actual bed be moved into the spare room. Following that she had grabbed a meal from the kitchens, making sure to snag a sandwich and some fruit for Bow to eat after he was done working. Sometime during the waiting she had decided to take a well deserved shower and lay down to wait. That had been her biggest mistake because she had promptly passed out in a tangle of covers, the book she had been reading spread open over her face. It wasn’t a deep sleep, rather it was more of a hazy nap, her mind drifted somewhere between waking thought and unconsciousness as she lay snug in her bed. And so, she was dimly aware of hearing the door open and close quietly, someone silently padded in. Glimmer stirred slightly as she heard the water run in the bathroom as who she hoped was Bow showered off.  
Adora had once made the mistake of stumbling to Glimmer’s room instead of her own after a night of drinking. She had cuddled up to her and Bow, whispering about how cute Catra had looked earlier that night. Glimmer, also still intoxicated, had promptly teleported away with Bow to find a worried and slightly tipsy Catra who was looking through the halls for Adora. After a few teleport mishaps, they had found a still drunk Adora who had moved on to murmuring slightly steamier things about Catra, much to Catra’s own horrified embarrassment. Glimmer had then taken them back to their room, after which she and Bow had laughed for the next few minutes before falling asleep.  
The memory brought a smile to her face as she shifted to her side, the book sliding off of her face and falling closed next to her. The water shut off and a few moments later she felt the bed shift as Bow climbed in next to her, his strong arms wrapping around her as he snuggled in behind her, kissing her neck lightly.  
“Mmmm. What time is it?” Glimmer asked groggily.  
“You don’t want to know.” Bow answered yawning.  
“Bowww” Glimmer fussed trying to turn to face him.  
“Shhhhhh.” Bow answered holding her in place. “Sleep time now.” He said, voice already slurring as he began to lightly snore. Glimmer tried to sigh, but it came as more of a laugh. She settled back into his arms and let the sweet embrace of sleep carry her away.

The morning light came far too quickly. It streamed through the curtains and painted a line right across Glimmer’s eyes, making her scrunch her face and roll over. She snuggled further into Bow’s side, his warmth lulling her back to sleep. Everything was peaceful, a quiet serenity filled the still air of the room as the couple cuddled. It was not fated to last however as the harsh ringing of Bow’s alarm shattered the tranquility. Bow’s warmth fled from Glimmer as he rolled away to silence the alarm, leaving a cold void. _Ugh why can’t he just go back to sleep_ Glimmer thought as she squeezed her eyes shut, rolling over and trying to slip back into sweet unconsciousness. Part of her envied his ability to roll out of bed and begin getting ready, regardless of how late he stayed up the night before.  
Alas, her feigned sleep was not enough to fool him as he lightly shook her shoulder. “Hey Glim, time to get ready.” He said kissing her on the cheek as he finished getting himself ready.  
Glimmer groaned and forced herself to sit up, the blankets draping around her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around blearily, her mind still working at a snail's pace as she tried to wake up. _Let’s go Glimmer, you can do this_! She thought to herself, trying to psyche herself up as she threw her legs out of bed and fought free of the blanket’s warm embrace. She had lowered her bed to the ground shortly after she and Bow had gotten together and it being so close to the ground made getting up far easier as she could just slip out of bed. After the initial jump, getting ready became easier and easier as her usual pep returned to her.  
A short time later she was walking through the halls with Bow at her side. The pair made their way to where Darla was kept behind the palace in what was a former pasture. Glimmer made sure to stop in at the kitchens and pick up a light breakfast for everyone.  
“How’d it go last night?” She asked Bow as they waited on the food.  
“Pretty well.” Bow answered stifling a yawn. “We ran into a few hiccups here and there but nothing awful.”  
“So it all works?” Glimmer asked, taking their food and thanking the chefs.  
Bow shrugged, “Entrapta and Hordak were still working when I called it a night. Something about making absolutely sure nothing would malfunction.”  
Glimmer was uncomfortable with the idea of Hordak alone with Entrapta and surrounded by First One’s tech. She knew they had some kind of… thing going on, but what exactly it was confused her. All she knew for certain is that she didn’t trust the man in the slightest. Seeing him made her livid. It was the man who she had spent her entire life living in fear of, had fought him tooth and nail since she could walk. Now he walked the halls of her own palace, the place he had tried so hard to conquer. It all felt wrong to Glimmer. The worst part is he made it so hard to hate him, especially after seeing how Prime had treated his clones. Hordak was reserved, quiet and even downright polite. It was as if someone had taken the tyrant of the Fright Zone and replaced him with a humble, unassuming scientist. It didn’t stop her from trying to hate him though  
He hadn’t even asked to stay, in fact he had tried to leave. Something Entrapta had pushed back heavily against, saying she couldn’t just let her friend leave again. She had eventually come to Glimmer and asked her to allow Hordak to stay and work with her, a request Glimmer had been very hesitant to grant. As queen how could she pardon the man who had done so much damage to her home and the homes of her allies. In fact that was how she felt about all of Prime’s clones. If she couldn’t forgive them how could she ask anyone else to do so, it was hypocritical of her. In the end Wrong- Hordak had been the one to convince her to give them a chance. He was so kind and thoughtful. She had seen his breakdown at losing his connection to Prime, and had since seen him grow as a person. She refused to hold what were in essence former slaves, accountable for Prime’s crimes. In that same declaration of pardon for the clones of Prime who disavowed themselves from the tyrant, she had lumped Hordak in. It felt dishonest to basically lie to her people that way, but sometimes a Queen had to do what she thought was necessary. Something her mother had made very clear.  
Glimmer had often messed up while trying to follow that frame of thought. She had alienated her friends, had fought with them. She had nearly destroyed the world in her pursuit to do what was necessary. What her mother had never gotten the chance to tell her, is that a Queen must have sound counsel. People she trusted to tell her the truth and who could advise her on what was not only necessary, but what was right. The burden of leadership was a heavy one, but it was not a weight that had to be borne alone as she had thought. Glimmer had made sure to ask her friends what they thought on the matter, and though they too hadn’t liked the idea of the clones in normal society; the group had all agreed that they deserved the chance at a life.  
The announcement had shocked the people, but Etheria was a world of growth and forgiveness. It’s people embodied those ideals as much as they could. It was what had made warmaking so difficult for them in the first place. Though the reception had been mixed it had eventually been accepted as much as one could expect. The few rogue clones made it difficult for those trying to integrate into normal society but even those incidents were few and far between. It was rebuilding the economy and property damage that had taken the most time of the last three months.  
As much as she enjoyed being able to go out into the field and help people, she was often stuck behind a desk taking care of administrative duties and trapped in cages of paperwork. Yesterday had been the most activity out of the castle she had participated in in weeks. So it was with a bounce in her step that Glimmer approached Darla’s boarding ramp. She had missed actually being active in helping people with her friends.  
She couldn’t put her finger on why exactly they were doing all this to help Adam. _It’s kind of like when we met Adora_ , Glimmer thought. She hadn’t liked her at first, they had been on opposite sides of the war, but something about Adora had made Glimmer want to help her. It was a similar feeling with Adam, he made her uneasy sure. He was apparently a First One who just popped out of a portal in the middle of a warzone.  
Anyone would be suspicious of that. There was also the matter of him swinging a sword at her to cut her in half, but at this point two out of her three closest friends had tried to kill her. Whether because of a magical parasite or because they were fighting in a war. It was basically a rite of passage at this point.  
As Glimmer entered the ship with Bow they could hear voices from further inside at the main deck.  
“-And so I’m sure we’ll have the warp drive working soon!” She heard Entrapta finished.  
“It, it’s amazing that you can make something so old work so well.” Adam responded “All the ships of this model were decommissioned centuries ago and scrapped for parts.”  
Entrapta gasped, “But they still work so well, why would anyone do such a thing when the tech is so modular. It held up so well!”  
They walked in as Adam answered “Some, sometimes things become… obsolete. It’s better that new and improved versions are made. That way the older models don’t have to struggle so much to keep up.” Adam was seated on the ground, long legs bent with his elbows resting on them as he spoke to Entrapta who was working on the center console; sword leaning next to him. _He doesn’t sound too happy about that_. Glimmer thought, noting his crestfallen expression.  
“But we can learn SO MUCH from ancient tech! Look at all we’ve done with the leftover First One’s tech. There’s no need to destroy it” Entrapta argued gesturing to the ship around them. Adam made a noise of disagreement and sat in silence.  
“How’s it going Entrapta?” Bow asked as they entered the chamber.  
“Oh Hello Bow!” Entrapta exclaimed turning to face them, flipping her strange bug shaped face plate up so they could see her. “Everything is working near perfect. Darla is just running a scan of the surrounding area now. Hello Glimmer!” Entrapta added to the end of her explanation.  
Bow immediately went into tech mode, making to step away from her and begin looking over the ship but Glimmer saw him stop himself. _He’s so cute_ Glimmer thought stifling a giggle. Bow had always liked tech but because of the war he had never had the chance to pursue the interest as much as he wanted. Ever since the war had ended though, he had been able to dive much deeper into the inner workings of technology and hone his skills. He wasn’t as tech obsessed as Entrapta but he still had his moments. His long hours sometimes left Glimmer alone, but she couldn’t hold it against him. Her paperwork kept her occupied often enough.  
“We brought breakfast.” Glimmer said holding the small basket the kitchens had provided them.  
“I’ll eat soon, I just have to make sure that-”  
Glimmer cut her off, “We brought tiny breakfast sandwiches and fizzy drinks.” She said, waving the basket to tantalize the older woman.  
“On second thought it couldn’t hurt to eat now.” Entrapta admitted, walking over to join Glimmer as she set out a large blanket for them to eat on. Glimmer found Entrapta’s preferences in food strange but it wasn’t much of an issue to accommodate them. Besides it typically worked to bribe her into taking a break.  
“Ten more minutes wouldn’t have killed us.” Glimmer heard Catra’s voice come from the hallway.  
“It would have made you late for breakfast!” Glimmer called out, giggling as she heard the thumps of two sets of feet as Adora and Catra picked up the pace. _She might not eat as much as Adora but she can put away her fair share_. Glimmer thought as they bumbled into the room, pushing each other playfully with Melog following close behind.  
“Best Friend Squad breakfast time!” Bow cried as they all gathered around and began to eat. “That means you too.” Bow said pointing at where Adam was seated, having made no move to join them.  
“Oh, uh. Okay.” Adam answered, grabbing his sword scooting from his place against the wall, joining the circle of friends. Glimmer handed him some fruit and he nodded thankfully at her and began to eat with his usual gusto. _Just like Adora there too_ , Glimmer thought as she ate her own meal.  
“So what’s the plan?” Adora asked from around a mouthful of food.  
“Darla has been running a scan of the planet for the last thirty minutes or so and will let us know as soon as she gets something,” Entrapta answered, popping a tiny sandwich into her mouth and humming appreciatively.  
“Then we just take Darla and cruise on over,” Bow added, making a ship motion with his hand through the air.  
“And exactly how are we going to get into this ancient, sealed research station once we find it?” Glimmer asked, looking at Adam.  
“Wait no,” Catra began “let me guess. It depends.”  
Adam shrugged “There are, there’s a door, we just have to find it. I should know it when I see it.”  
There were a few moments of silence as everyone finished eating, enjoying the remnants of the morning meal. As they were cleaning up a small pinging noise went off at the console to the right, a large translucent globe of Etheria projected out of it. There on the globe, was a small orange dot blinking on the surface. The group stood and rushed to the floating picture. Glimmer didn’t have much experience with maps, the dot appeared to float in the middle of the open ocean.  
“Is that?” Adora asked a tremble of horror in her voice.  
“Beast Island.” Bow and Entrapta confirmed simultaneously.  
Glimmer had never been to the infamous island herself, but she had certainly heard the horror story of the trip Bow and Adora had taken to retrieve Entrapta and her father. Guilt panged within her as she remembered her harsh words to them about the trip, a trip which had been a resounding success. She never wanted to have to go there, not after what they told her. Glimmer looked at the assembled people, trying to gauge their reaction. Bow and Adora had a strange look of sadness and fear on their faces, not a big surprise there all things considered. Entrapta though looked, excited but that shifted into an unease as the name lay heavy on the room. Glimmer looked to Catra who had her eyes on the floor away from the entire group, her ears folded as her hands clenched into fists at her sides.  
Glimmer knew what she had done of course. Zapping Entrapta and sending her to Beast Island for trying to stop the portal. Anger overtook the guilt within Glimmer. _My mom would still be here if it hadn’t been for that one choice_. Glimmer thought spitefully, her own hands balled. She breathed deeply, letting her hands unclasp as she let the breath out, the tension leaving her somewhat. _It’s not like I’ve made the best choices in the world_ , Glimmer told herself ruefully, knowing that her anxiety and pain at having to rule had led her far astray from the path she had wished to walk. Glimmer reached out, towards Catra, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Catra flinched slightly at the touch and her eyes flicked up, meeting Glimmer’s. Glimmer just smiled and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Catra returned the smile, her eyes shimmering and Glimmer dropped her hand.  
The silence was broken by Adam. “Uhm..Beast Island?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.  
“It’s this dumping ground of First One’s tech.” Bow explained, shaking off the mood that hung over him.  
“The tech there has mutated and fused with the Island, causing it to evolve in an entirely different direction. Everything there is a part of the Island and vice versa” Entrapta explained helpfully. “But last time I was there I didn’t notice anything about these PGB’s in the data banks of the Temple there.” Her hair moved to her chin like one would hold a finger in thought.  
“That, well that’s probably because their existence is completely confidential.” Adam responded.  
“Yes but there was information about the Heart there. If that isn’t confidential what is?” Bow jumped in.  
“Wait, you, you know about the heart?” Adam asked, shocked.  
“ _You_ know about the heart?” Adora exclaimed.  
“Everyone just stop for a second!” Glimmer broke in causing everyone to stop what they were about to say. “Adam, I think it is time you explained a few things to us.”

☾☽☾☽☾☽

Adam hadn’t understood why this “Beast Island” had garnered such a reaction in his new companions. There was total silence for a few moments, each of them were having vastly different reactions to hearing the name, none of them looked positive though. **Whatever it is, I do not think it is good**.  
_You think_? Adam wanted to ask. His companion had been remarkably ill informed on the subject of Etheria despite his supposed age. All he knew was that Eternians had found the planet’s vast magic fascinating, and that it was where the magicats hailed from. Adam had known the first bit, it was something his supervisors never helped to lament when he had performed less than satisfactory on a mission. That if the Heart hadn’t been lost a millennia ago none of this would be necessary.  
**Find out more**. His companion advised him.  
“Uhm..Beast Island?” Adam asked, voicing his confusion to his still silent compatriots.  
It’s this dumping ground of First One’s tech.” Bow explained.  
“The tech has mutated and fused with the Island, causing it to evolve in an entirely different direction. Everything there is a part of the Island and vice versa” Entrapta explained. “But last time I was there I didn’t notice anything about these PGB’s in the data banks of the Temple there.”  
**Of course there wouldn’t be records of it. It is entirely confidential**.  
“That, well that’s probably because their existence is completely confidential.” Adam answered, ripping off what his companion told him.  
“Yes but there was information about the Heart there. If that isn’t confidential what is?” Bow interjected.  
His brain ground to a halt. _The Heart is supposed to be a secret, it’s in the same league as PG_. Adam thought “Wait, you, you know about the heart?” he asked, shocked.  
“ _You_ know about the heart?” Adora exclaimed.  
“Everyone just stop for a second!” Glimmer ordered, Adam shut his mouth quickly. “Adam, I think it is time you explained a few things to us.” She said to him in a way that told him it wasn’t really a request. The rest of the group seemed to find this idea agreeable as they looked at him silently, waiting.  
_What do I say_? Adam asked himself, not knowing exactly how much information was _too_ much. _On one hand this is She-Ra and her companions, but on the other the Heart could be the key to stopping Skeletor. Even with Prime gone he’s far too crafty to be left alone on Eternia_.  
**Do what you think is right**. His companion told him, almost as if sensing his apprehension to come clean with these people. She-Ra or not Adam still felt as if they were somehow wrong about Prime’s death. Adam took a deep breath, releasing it to steady himself.  
“What, what do you want to know?” He asked, directing the question to Glimmer.  
She looked to all of her assembled friends, sparkling eyes meeting each of theirs before they all responded at once. “Everything.”  
“You uh you might want to get the ship started on its course, this could take awhile.” He informed them. The group broke up, performing various duties as Adam collected his thoughts, trying to think of what to say.  
_‘Everything’ they say_ he thought to himself. _How am I supposed to explain the entire history of Eternia. Do I start with the Etherian Campaigns or do I go all the way back to the First Rebuff. The Rise of Prime or with the Discoveries._ His head was spinning from the task.  
Adam knew the Histories of course. Any decent student, much less one of his former status, had been expected to be knowledgeable on the subject. The public knew that Etheria had been the linchpin in the final assault against Prime’s forces, that their considerable magic would help lead the charge and end the conflict. What they didn’t know was that the entire planet had been converted into a weapon and She-Ra had been placed as both the protector of the planet and the key to its activation. It was only because of Adam’s position in the EDI, the Eternian Defense Initiative, that he was privy to such knowledge.  
After the planet disappeared, Eternia, the staunchest resister of Prime’s conquest, had been pushed back. They had lost not only a super weapon but also She-Ra, who was an army unto herself. Capable of destroying entire fleets on her own. It had taken considerable time to reawaken the only other weapon they had that stood a chance. Adam’s grip tightened as he thought about the sword. What was once an empire that rivaled Prime’s own in size and power had been reduced to a single star system in the span of five hundred years after Etheria disappeared.  
Despite having recommissioned the Sword of Power they had been pushed back further and further until they had been forced to set up an Astral barricade; trapping themselves and a portion of Prime’s fleet inside. Prime however, had easily surrounded the barricade with his remaining ships. Pinning them in. He hadn’t even seen fit to appear on the field as his ships waited just outside of the Eternian lines. Never pressing forward, but never relenting as he waited for his trapped forces to end the war for him. Eternia’s magic and technology made it near impossible for him to completely wipe them out however, so instead he trapped them and reduced them to little more than a fish in a bowl. For three hundred years they had managed against the remaining forces trapped with them and had even begun making headway in pushing them back. Then _he_ had appeared. Skeletor, a powerful warrior and sorcerer had taken control of the war on Eternia in Primes stead. For the last two hundred years they had been fighting a losing battle against him and his armies, Prime had become an afterthought as they struggled to survive as their planet was embroiled in civil war.  
Adam was broken from his thoughts as the floor shook under Adam’s feet, the ship beginning to rise, before lurching as it picked up speed. It groaned slightly under his feet. _I’ve ridden in worse_ Adam admitted to himself, remembering a certain hastily crafted speeder as he found his balance.  
“Entrapta keep an eye out while we talk.” Adora requested as she and the other members of the so-called “Best Friend Squad” approached.  
“So?” Glimmer asked as they neared him, not surrounding him but not far from it.  
Adam was still at a loss. He was awful with people, and even worse at having to tell stories. He preferred to let others do the talking, and his voice was often spoken over. **Do not worry. Take your time, speak slowly. I will offer advice should you need it**.  
Adam nodded and took another steadying breath. “I don’t uh, I don’t really know where to start. So how about the beginning?” He said more as a question. He gathered from their nods that he was on the right track. Adam continued, trying to keep his words even and understandable.  
“The home of the people you call the “First Ones” is a planet named Eternia. It’s where I’m from, and where Adora was born.”  
“And how do you know that?” Catra asked him, one of her ears flicking as she regarded him with some suspicion.  
“Only an Eternian can wield one of the swords” Adam explained, gesturing to his own.  
“And why is that? What’s to stop, say, Bow from being able to use one?” Adora asked.  
Adam opened his mouth to respond, but couldn’t, he had no idea how exactly the swords worked. “I uh, magic?” He suggested helplessly, floundering a bit. **You aren’t far off actually. I am unaware of the specifics but it is something to do with the magic that binds my essence and consciousness to you. It is much the same for She-Ra, though her’s is far more efficient**.  
“Anyway” Adam continued. “Uhm, Eternia developed and perfected their methods of interspace travel several millennia ago. They began to spread to neighboring planets that were habitable. On the ones that were not fit for life they began the process of uh. Seeding?! Yeah they began seeding them to make them able to support life and begin colonies.” Bow interrupted Adam as he spoke.  
“Seeding?” Entrapta asked, breaking into the conversation from across the room. “Are you talking about _terraforming_?! How did they do it?!” She questioned walking towards him on her hair. “I’ve hypothesized that the moons could be made habitable but the process is purely theoretical!” He exclaimed.  
“Uh, they used a process that combined the magic of Eternia with the new one to kickstart growth on the others or something like that.” Adam explained shrugging. It was another area of knowledge he was lacking in. The process of Seeding hadn’t been used in three millennia or more thanks to the war with Prime. _I’ll never get through this if they keep interrupting me_. Adam lamented as he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortable. He didn’t like talking and they were drawing it out. **You are doing fine**.  
“Incredible” Entrapta whispered, _She’s kind of like a nicer Duncan_ Adam observed. Glimmer just rolled a hand for him to continue.  
“So, they uh spread to many planets. Eventually they discovered warp and later portal technology which made traversing the planets they had been to, far easier. After centuries of expansion they began to encounter resistance in the form of a cult spread over several worlds. All were forced to worship a being referred to as ‘Prime.’ They tried to free these slaves, to bring them under Eternia’s protection. But they fought tooth and nail against it. His followers described him as immortal and powerful. Inevitably conflict broke out as they had seemingly reached space that was solely inhabited by Prime and his controlled planets. When they tried to retreat Prime himself appeared before them, claiming that he simply wanted to meet, and that these were people who came to his light through choice and only wanted to keep themselves in his grace.”  
At this point Adam stopped for a moment to collect his breath. For his entire life Prime had been like the monster lurking in the shadows, the puppetmaster pulling the strings. Adam’s more immediate enemy had always held his full concern, what occurred outside the Barricade rarely crossed his mind; but he knew it was all Prime’s fault, that he was the greatest force Eternia had ever encountered.  
“So you just stumbled into Prime?” Catra asked incredulously, the Krytisian (whom Adam now knew went by Melog) made a strange noise. “and what does this have to do with the Heart and Etheria?” She added  
“Let him finish and maybe we’ll find out.” Glimmer reproved rolling her eyes at her friend.  
“I, I was getting there.” Adam said. “Initial contact is recorded to have gone well, all surviving accounts have Prime listed as being a polite and even considerate host to the Eternian delegation as they met with him.” At this every one of the assembled listeners scoffed.  
_That’s right, these people met, no not just met. They killed Prime_. Adam realized as he looked at them. Letting the magnaminty of what they had actually done sink in. They may have done it, but Adam didn’t think they truly understood what it was they had done. They knew of course, but they didn’t really understand. They had freed the known universe, Eternia could rebuild everything and create a new existence in which everyone was free of his influence. They had given the universe a real future. _You couldn’t tell it just by appearance_ he thought, _though people also say the same thing about me_.  
“How, however as they left Prime, he attacked them, slaughtering nearly every attendee of the conference. All but two fell in the ensuing melee. A powerful pair of generals skilled both in sorcery and the arts of war. They fought their way free and managed to return to their waiting ship and flee the world. And so the War began. For two centuries these powerful warriors led the fight against the entity known as Prime, backed by the entire Eternian empire. The Histories say each were an army unto themselves, able to fight off wave after wave of his ferocious clones, standing alone long after others had fallen. They were said to be blessed by the power of the Goddess herself. They fought for nearly two centuries before one of them fell in battle, his wounds too grave to continue. In his last moments a powerful sorceress hastily collected his power in a piece of tech infused gemstone, so that even after death his power could protect the people of Eternia.  
It was wild and unrefined but it was still usable if given the proper conduit. So the power began to move from wielder to wielder. Several decades later though, a similar fate befell the second general. Only this time the sorceress was prepared. She had perfected the magics that captured the first and used it to collect the newly fallen general’s power and not only store it in a stone but weave it into the fabric of existence itself, so the power moved independently of a conduit. Shortly after the creation of the She-Ra, the original warrior was decommissioned, his power too unstable and unwieldy to continue to use. And so her power fought on against Prime alone, lifetime after lifetime still able to keep him at bay. Though originally thought unnecessary, the need for a way to channel the power became evident. Her power had begun to grow unstable, and so a second sword was crafted for the future bearers of the power. It served as a conduit for her power, but also as a key for the Heart, which had been constructed several years prior. Etheria having been a planet that Eternia had worked closely with for years, though only one She-Ra is known to have used this conduit.”  
Adam took a deep breath after his exposition dump. It was difficult to sum up the entire of Eternian history in a short time but he felt like he had given it his best shot. He had left out some parts of course but it was nothing they desperately needed to know. **You did well. You didn’t even need my help**. The praise warmed Adam.  
“Uhhh okay. That was… a lot.” Adora said, confusion evident on her face.  
“You can say that again.” Catra confirmed.  
Adam could understand the reactions, when he had been given his first in depth briefing he had much the same reaction.  
“A couple of questions.” Adora said.  
“Oh, uh, sure,” Adam said.  
“If the original weapon was decommissioned, why do you have it?” She questioned.  
“After She-Ra disappeared, we, uh we needed a weapon to help stymie Prime’s efforts to control the universe.” Adam explained.  
“And that, Prime said he hadn’t seen an Eternian in nearly a thousand years. He seemed surprised I existed.”  
Adam sighed and took a moment to explain the Astral barricade and how despite the sword’s power they had been pushed back to a single system and trapped. Rendered a non-threat to Prime. How losing the Heart had cost them the war. “We, we’re barely an afterthought now. He has one of his cronies waging war in his name to keep us busy. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had forgotten about us.”  
His left hand trembled as he held the weapon in a white knuckled grip. He had spent the last six years of his life fighting, trying to win a war against a minion, when She-Ra returned to the universe and destroyed the greatest threat in the universe in a matter of weeks. _Is she really that much more powerful than us_? Adam thought as he observed the thoughtful face of Adora. Everyone in the group seemed solemn.  
“We’re nearly there!” Entrapta called from the navigation panel of the ship, “better get ready.”  
**Finally, I was beginning to think the interrogation would never end**.  
Adam felt the ship slow to a halt as they began landing preparations. “So, what is, uh what do I need to look out for on this island?” He asked them as they were getting ready to disembark.  
“Everything.” Adora and Bow said shivering simultaneously. _That’s never good_. Adam thought.  
“The monsters, the plants, the mind numbing tone that sends you into despair. It’s all dangerous.” Bow explained as he checked his quiver.  
_Oh! They should have mentioned the deterrent frequency_. “Well, I don’t have anything really for the monsters but uh. Hey Miss Entrapta is it okay if I have my communicator back?” Adam requested walking up to her.  
“Of course! I figured you would want it for the walk anyway to pinpoint what you were looking for so I unhooked it. Here you go!” The purple haired woman thrust the black band into his hands. He clipped it onto his wrist and turned back to Bow.  
“What you, uh what you’re talking about is called a deterrent frequency. They were a pretty common tool in keeping things hidden in the old days. Trouble was the frequency uh it couldn’t distinguish between friend and foe. I don’t know what this is about the island merging with things but a... scientist? I know developed a way to negate the frequency by producing a magically altered one that is opposite.” Adam explained as best he could, he had explored his fair share of Eternian ruins that had been sealed until recent years. It wasn’t something he knew how it worked, but Duncan’s tech had never failed him before.  
“Fascinating!” Entrapta exclaimed, looking as if she wanted to take the communicator back, but was restraining herself.  
“And it’ll work?” Glimmer asked warily.  
“It should.” Adam shrugged as he followed them down the ramp and onto the beach.  
“Should?” Catra asked indignantly.  
Adora reached out and took her hand and smiled at her, the gesture worked and Catra huffed as the group began the trek inland. Immediately Adam could hear the tone, a piercing ring, as the despair wormed its way into his mind. He immediately activated his nullifying frequency, a pleasant hum filled the air driving the tone away. _Didn’t know if that would work after it broke_. Adam thought, releasing a sigh of relief. He was never good at dealing with things that meddled with his emotions  
Adam led, following the orange blip towards what appeared to be the center of the island. He had asked why they didn’t just take the ship, but apparently the signal interfered with its function, hence why Entrapta had actually chosen to stay behind. Despite the promise of new tech. The walk was quiet after that, no one wanted to say much. Every noise made him jump and he kept checking over his shoulder, but as of yet nothing had bothered them.  
**Perhaps if the wildlife is a part of the island, the signal is keeping them away as well**. His companion pondered, voicing Adam’s own thoughts on the matter.  
All around him Adam saw twisting vines of wire, enshrouding the wildlife and shifting lightly as if they were sentient beings as well. Adam shivered. _I know the Heart and the PGB are supposed to stay hidden, but was all… this really necessary_. Adam thought. _The tone is one thing, but to leave this behind on a planet is_... He didn’t finish the thought. Bow had called this place a dumping ground, but that wasn’t quite accurate. Eternians didn’t “dump” things. This was a completely intentional outcome, regardless of what the others thought; Adam knew better. The EDI did some shady things, things he didn’t agree with. It wasn’t his place to question what they did though. It was his job to serve the people.  
Looking at his wrist Adam saw that they were approaching the dot on his small screen. “We’re nearly there.” He informed the rest of the group.  
It wasn’t far from the center itself, the frequency was now strong enough that it was just barely audible over Adam’s communicator. It was off to the side slightly, not _quite_ in the center. It was well within range of where the signal would be strongest, but enough out of the way that one wouldn’t even think to look there. They had been careful hiding PGBs that way. Adam looked down at his communicator, they were on top of it. _It should be around here_. He thought, surveying the land.  
“Oh great, there's nothing here” Catra said, frustration in her voice.  
Adora stepped forward pulling Catra with her slightly, her eyes wide. “No. No, there's something. I can feel it.” Her blue eyes scanned the surrounding trees. They were in a clearing surrounded by plantlife, a canopy of branches and vines overhead as they stood in silence.  
**She’s good. It took quite a while for us to pick up the subtleties in the ambient magic that surrounds a PGB**. By ‘us’ Adam knew he meant him, but he couldn’t help but agree. It had taken him years to sense the homing beacon and he had known it was there. Cut off as he was from the sword now he could feel nothing, it was like losing one of his senses.  
Adora wandered the clearing with Catra and Melog behind her, trying to pinpoint the source of what she was sensing. “I didn’t notice it last time because of the signal, but now I can feel it.” she said more to herself than anyone. Glimmer and Bow stood to the side apprehensively, keeping a watch on the foliage around them.  
It was only because Adam had been in places such as these before that he knew what to look for, a small stone. It was the size of his fists pressed together and sat in the middle of the clearing, mostly obscured by moss and grass. He walked up to it, right as Adora had arrived at it as well. Adam knew she was watching him as he knelt and pulled the moss and grass away from the stone, revealing a rough metallic surface, pitted to look like a stove with a stylized G etched faintly into the surface. Adam reached out and pressed a palm against the stone and waited. A few heartbeats passed and nothing happened. _Of course, no magic_. He thought standing and looking at Adora, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  
“Just, uh just press your palm against it please.” He explained.  
The blonde girl did just that, she knelt and reached out slowly. Her fingers jerked as she stopped a hair away from the stone. She froze just as she was about to touch it. Her fingers trembled as she looked down at the stone.  
“Adora-” Catra started to say from beside her.  
Adora shivered and bridged the gap, her palm contacting the seal. Immediately a bright blue glow lit up the stone, and shot out of it in a spiral pattern, tracing across the ground in a trail of azure light that circled the entire clearing. Catra yelped and pulled Adora back, putting herself in front of the taller girl.  
The sound of grinding gears echoed from all around them, as the ground in between the lines of the spiral began to sink and stagger, becoming a set of stairs that sank into the earth. Glimmer reached out and grabbed Bow, teleporting them both beside Adam, Adora and Catra. After a minute of movement there was a dull thud and the sinking stopped, revealing a perfect set of stairs that led into the depths below. Stale air rushed past Adam as it was released to the world for the first time in a millenia, whooshing by in a torrent. They all looked at each other apprehensively, even Adam felt uneasy. The last time he had delved into one of things he was fully powered and had still nearly died.  
**There will be time for worrying later. We must go boldly into the face of danger and show no fear**. _Easy for you to say, make up your mind between preservation and stupidity_ , Adam thought as he took a step forward, and began descending into the research station.

☾☽☾☽☾☽

_Why here_? Adora asked herself as they trekked through the foliage. She had never planned on returning to Beast Island. After activating the failsafe and saving Etheria she had truly hoped that nothing would bring her here again. The utter despair the place had filled her with still worried her. She knew that was the real reason that Entrapta had stayed behind. It had nothing to do with Darla. It was because Entrapta knew how much sway the island and its tech could have over her. Deterrent Frequency or not. Adora was certainly glad that Adam’s communicator could do whatever it was that it was doing but she still kept expecting it to fail. First One’s tech had a habit of being unreliable. _Eternian tech_ , she corrected herself.  
She was still reeling from Adam’s short history lesson. He had covered quite a bit but it had filled her with so many more questions. Some parts of his story seemed off, or rushed. It didn’t quite line up to Adora but she had too many questions to even know where to begin. _If She-Ra’s power is unstable why don’t I need the sword_. She breathed in. calling forth a sliver of the magic, letting it warm her. She had only been free of her former sword for several months, but she felt more in control than she ever had when she used it. Before it was like pulling the water through a dam, trying to siphon it from somewhere. Now it was as simple as breathing. She knew the truth, the sword was just a tool meant to control She-Ra, to control Mara. It didn’t have anything to do with her power being unstable, she just didn’t know if Adam knew. _He could’ve been lied to, just like us_ Adora thought, squeezing Catra’s hand. _Does this mean he also doesn’t need his sword_? She asked herself. She was trying to go over what she knew. It was possible, but the memories of that painful and unfamiliar power she had felt when holding his sword certainly fit the description of an unstable form of power.  
Then there were his accounts of the meetings with Prime. The way he described the Tyrant fit in with Adora’s experience of him, but sneaky tactics like that weren’t his style. He was a man who had desired complete and total control, he was up front with what he wanted. _That was Prime thousands of years ago though_ Adora told herself. He could have been a totally different person. Still, something about the timeline he described didn’t sit well with her. She didn’t want to call him out though, if she had to give an abridged version of Etherian history to a group of Eternians she’d probably be a bit mixed up also.  
_Eternia_. Adora said in her mind. She had known the planet’s name and its status as where she was born. It had all been second hand though, mentioned by Light Hope or Mara or even Prime. To meet another Eternian was something she had never really expected. Eternia had done terrible things to Etheria, stealing the planet’s magical life to make a universe annihilating weapon. They had done it callously, willing to sacrifice everything to do so, going so far as to wipe out Light Hope’s original programming and consciousness to see it done. Them thinking it was for the greater good didn’t change that it would have committed universal genocide. Adam described them as shepherds of progress and life for new worlds, but with what she knew Adora thought they sounded like one face of a coin, with Prime serving as the other.  
Adam’s voice broke into her thoughts. “We’re nearly there.” He said as they clomped through the underbrush.  
The walk had been surprisingly quiet but Adora was still on edge, even with her powers the sheer number and size of some of these creatures could overwhelm her. Of course her own safety wasn’t the issue, she could sustain massive amounts of damage. It was the others. While they were all certainly far more capable than the last time Adora had been here she also knew the island still held unknown dangers and mysteries. The group came to a stop as they broke into a clearing in the trees.  
Something thrummed in Adora’s chest. Like she was an instrument's string and someone had plucked her. Her very being seemed to vibrate slowly for a moment.  
“Oh great, there's nothing here” Catra said. To anyone else she would have sounded merely frustrated but Adora could almost see the nervousness in her. The way her ears stayed on a constant swivel, the way her tail was poofed slightly and how she padded lighter than usual on the balls of her feet. Catra had heard the same stories of Beast Island growing up that she had. Adora felt it again.  
“No. No, there's something. I can feel it.” She said stepping forward, the vibrating changing intensity as she wandered across the clearing, with Melog and Catra on either side of her. Every few seconds she felt the pulse and used it to find her way close and closer to whatever the source was.  
“I didn’t notice it last time because of the signal, but now I can feel it.” She said to herself, just dimly aware of Catra’s hand in hers as she hunted.  
The whole clearing much like the rest of the island was terribly overgrown, roots and grass spread out underneath her feet in a tangled map. She didn’t know exactly what she was looking for but she knew she was close to its hiding spot. She arrived at the near center of the clearing at the same time Adam walked up, having made a beeline for the spot she had found. He knelt and tore away a patch of moss, revealing a small stone underneath it with a stylized G carved into the center of it. Adora held her breath as he reached out and laid a hand against it. Nothing happened.  
Adam coughed a little. “Just, uh just press your palm against it please?” he asked standing.  
Adora knelt, dragging Catra down with her as she inspected the stone for a moment. It was obvious that this is what was calling to her. She reached forward hesitantly, her hand stopping a hair’s breadth away from the surface. _We could leave now. Figure out another way to help Adam, we don’t have to go in here_. Adora thought, remembering the times she had explored ruins and temples. It had always been dangerous, and she didn’t _need_ to do this. It wasn’t her problem. “Adora-” Catra began from beside her.  
Adora felt it again, that plucking of her essence. The vibrating energy drove her hand forward and she placed it upon the stone. The stone flared a bright blue, light leaking out of it in a spiral pattern, that spread across most of the clearing. Catra hauled Adora up and away from the stone, moving in front of her with Melog.  
The sound of rolling earth filled the air as the ground began to descend into the earth. The ground around them shook, becoming a set of spiral stairs that sank into the earth. Glimmer reached out and grabbed Bow, teleporting them both to the rest of the group. There was a dull boom as the shaking stopped, the earth settling once again, this time as a perfect set of stairs that led down. They stood in stunned silence, as a low groan echoed from the stairwell, wind leaving it in a whoosh. Adora heard Adam take a deep breath and then he brushed past her, beginning to descend the stairs with grim determination.  
“Adam wait,” Adora called out, starting down the steps after him. _Sometimes he’s shy, sometimes he acts first without hesitation_. She thought as they descended as a unit after him.  
Melog’s mane provided some light but Glimmer held a hand aloft and conjured a shimmering ball of pink and purpling energy. The subtly shifting light made the shadows at their feet move across the walls, in a slow but sinister dance as they acted as observers to the intrepid explorers. The stairs and walls began as plain earth and worked stone, before bit by bit they transitioned to the familiar circuit patterns that she associated with First On- _Eternian_ construction. The light reflected off of the metallic walls which seemed to glow slightly on their own. The stairs ended in a straight tunnel that continued for a short distance before branching off into a T junction.  
“So” Adora directed to Adam, “What should we be on the lookout for?”  
“A, a large like focal chamber, the, the side halls might lead to other rooms but we want the control room itself” He answered as they regarded the hall no one moving towards it yet.  
“And security?” Bow asked, his weapon at the ready as he fingered his arrows.  
“Let me guess.” Catra interrupted before Adam could speak. “You don’t know.” Adora had to stifle a giggle as Adam just flushed and nodded the affirmative. She understood Catra’s frustration but she was also cute when she was upset.  
“Is uh, is everyone ready” Adam asked over his shoulder. Adora murmured her assent with the others and they took a step forward into the hallway together. They got about three steps before Adora realized she wasn’t ready.

Adora sat alone in a clearing in the whispering woods, clutching a backpack to her chest. The glowing mark of the failsafe stood out starkly against her white shirt as she knelt there, tears in her eyes. Catra’s words rang in her ears. _Then do it. That’s what you want. That’s what you’ll always choose. I don’t have to stay and watch it happen_. Adora had asked her to stay, begged her not to leave. Told her the truth, had actually let her feelings out.  
“I need you.” She whispered again.  
_No you don’t. You never have_.  
Adora knelt crying wordlessly, her chest heaving. She gripped the backpack for dear life, grasping for something to keep her grounded. _Is this what it felt like? What she felt like when I left_? Adora thought as her tears slowed. _I should’ve tried harder. Should’ve made her see that she could have come. I gave up on her_ , Adora realized numbly. Adora felt a hand on her shoulder.  
“Hey Ador,r,r,ra” a modulated voice sang from in front of her.  
Adora fell back and pushed herself away with her hands as she looked up in horror. There, squatting in front of where she had been a moment ago, was Catra, only half of her was a deep black void. The eye on that side was a burning point of light in the darkness. Her long hair glitched every few seconds, fuzzing in and out of existence.  
_This isn’t right_ Adora realized looking up. _How could she be here_.  
The Corrupted Catra stood and let out her strange laugh. “What, you didn’t think I was _gone_ , did yo,u,u,u,u?”  
“You aren’t real.” Adora stated, standing on her own and swallowing her fear.  
“And you are?” Catra’s voice came from behind her, only it wasn’t normal. It was slow and even, unnaturally so.  
Adora whipped around and her blood ran cold. She came face to face with Catra again, only she was in the uniform of the Galactic Horde. The white suit and grey emblem. Her hair was short and slicked back as she stood, arms behind her back. Her glowing green eyes were crinkled in a small smile as she stood there, her nose almost touching Adora’s.  
“No!” Adora said, her voice trembling as she backed away from the two. “You aren’t real. You can’t be.” Adora continued backing up but hit something behind her, a small something that let out a little oomf of pain.  
She turned and saw that she had run into a young Catra. She was maybe as tall as Adora’s thigh. The little girl stood there rubbing her head and looking up at Adora.  
“Adora? Who are they?” The young Carta asked, gripping Adora’s pant leg in slight fear, still trying to wear a brave face as she faced them down. Adora didn’t hesitate. She scooped up the little Catra and began to run. _I have to get her away, I have to get her away, I have to get her away_ , Adora thought frantically as tree branches whipped against her face, leaving stinging lines of pain.  
“Adora! what’s wrong?” Little Catra asked as she clung to Adora.  
Adora didn’t answer but suddenly, the Corrupted Catra was in front of her again, lounging against a tree trunk. “Just tel,l,l,l,l her Adora.”  
Horde Catra stepped out from behind her partner blocking the way forward. “Yes, save her this pain. Why continue the lie?”  
“No! I’ll protect her from you!” Adora exclaimed, turning to run again, only Corrupted Catra was there.  
“Oh Adora, w,w,w,we’re not the ones she needs protecting from.” she said, running a finger along Adora’s jaw.  
A pair of hands laid on her shoulders and a voice spoke in her ear, “Yes, end the lie. Then there will be no need for this suffering.” Horde Catra said, her breath warm against Adora’s neck.  
“Come on,n,n,n Adora, just let us go. This is all your fault after all. If you never lie to her, we n,n,n,n,never have to exist. .”  
“No!” Adora screamed, still cradling the young Catra close to her arms.  
“Te,l,l,ll her.”  
Adora collapsed tears streaming down her face again as the two loomed over her, the purple and green eyes leering at her. “I’ll protect her.” She whispered.  
“Oh Adora. It’s too late for that. So, tell her Adora!” Horde Catra all but yelled. “Tell her how you leave her! How you abandon her!”  
“How you for,for,for,forget her. How you make n,n,n,n,new friends.”  
“That’s a lie!” Little Catra yelled from her arms wiggling herself free and standing in front of Adora with her arms spread. “Adora would never do that! Right Adora?” She asked looking at Adora. “Adora. Tell them Adora!” Adora didn’t respond. She couldn’t.  
“Adora, tell them!” Little catra begged. Adora stayed silent. The pupils of Little Catra’s eyes thinned and tears collected in her them. “But Adora, you- you promised.” Little Catra whispered, her arms dropping to her sides as the tears flowed from her eyes.  
That broke Adora. Heaving sobs wracked her chest as she apologized over and over. She curled in on herself, her fists out in front of her as she cried. Adora couldn’t bear it, how could she have just left her best friend like that. Left her in Shadow Weaver’s clutches, left her in Hordak’s army. Catra might have chosen to stay but Adora could have tried harder. She felt her resolve weakening. She just wanted it to end, for the numbness to take her. It was like the first time she had been here, she just wanted to go to sleep.  
“There, t,t,t,there. Let it all go Adora” Corrupted Catra said, kneeling next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
“Through suffering we will all become pure.” Horde Catra confirmed, adding her arm. The two of them cradled her. Adora could hear the small sobs of the Little Catra from in front of her. It was too much. She couldn’t bear it. She was going to give it all up. Because the pain would go with it. Suddenly a warm feeling bloomed in her chest.  
It all came rushing back to her. Everything she had done after Catra had left. How they reunited and stopped Prime, how they were together now. How they were able to share so many good times together. As much as it hurt, as unbearable as the agony was, she wouldn’t do anything differently. She and Catra were together and the universe was safe. Adora had left because she had to, because she had to do what was _right_.  
“I had to.” Adora whispered, gritting her teeth through the tears.  
“Excuse me?” Horde Catra asked from her side.  
“I said, I had to!” Adora screamed, a gentle pulse of power left her her, throwing the two Catras off of her. She fought to her feet and stood opposite them. The pair of evil Catras surveyed her in stunned silence. Horde Catra and Corrupted Catra just began to laugh, the near identical sounds just a second behind each other because of Corrupted Catra’s glitching. They began to glow a light yellow as they faded away in a swirl of small lights, like fireflies soaring through the air. Little Catra was left alone there looking at her, tears still fresh on her cheeks.  
Adora just collapsed, her legs feeling dead under her.  
“I had to,” she whispered again, tears in her own eyes as she looked at the childhood form of her best friend and woman she loved.  
Little Catra just wiped the tears away and sniffed. She walked up to Adora, causing Adora to brace for something, any kind of rage. Instead a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her neck as Little Catra stood on her toes and hugged her. Adora wrapped her own arms tightly around the young girl. Little Catra pulled away slightly and flashed Adora a toothy smile.  
“I know.” The young girl whispered back, before slowly she began to break into tiny motes of light, bit by bit until Adora’s arms were wrapped around nothing but light.

Adora knelt in the middle of a dim hallway with her arms wrapped around herself, tears still brimming in her eyes. The faint glow of the circuits on the walls served as the only light. Adora sat there numbly for a few moments before she heard the thudding of feet and turned her head weakly, seeing Catra, Melog, Bow and Glimmer come running towards her. “Adora!” They all cried. Catra hit her first, dropping to the ground and sliding into her wrapping her arms around Adora, nearly knocking her onto her back. Adora just returned the hug holding Catra around the back with one hand on the base of her neck as she buried her face in Catra’s neck. She could feel Catra trembling in her arms as Bow and Glimmer reached them as well, kneeling to join the hug.  
“Best Friend squad hug!” Bow exclaimed through what seemed to be tears of his own. For once Catra didn’t complain as they all shared a group hug. Melog included themselves as they rubbed against the friends, circling them and making noises of excitement.  
_What was that_? Adora thought. It had been similar to the memories she and Catra had relieved in the Temple, only this time it had been fabricated. “Did you guys also-” Adora began. Adora felt rather than saw them all nod yes as the hug shifted. They all broke apart and stood, but Catra stayed at Adora’s side, staying hand in hand with her.  
“What happened?” Adora asked them.  
Bow explained that he had seen something. He didn’t go into much detail but Adora knew it must have been painful by the expression on his face. He said he had managed to wake up and saw Glimmer walking away from him. Apparently he had grabbed her shoulder and began to see what she was seeing. With his help Glimmer shook it off. Next they encountered Catra who had already gotten out of her own vision, but was just sitting in the hallway holding Melog. Who according to Catra had been able to help her get out.  
“Since then we’ve been looking for you.” Glimmer said reaching out and gripping Adora’s bare forearm, squeezing gently. They all seemed a bit rattled but they had come this far. Looking down the hallway they were in. It was just a straight shot, no turns or branches and there was a point of light at the end of it. A thought struck Adora.  
“Where’s Adam?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hello again everyone, if you got here I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't like it I am sorry. Yes there is an exposition dump, yes I poke fun at that by saying as much, though something seems off to Adora about some of what Adam tells them.  
> -Loved the memory playing technology of the First One's but wanted to add a little twist to it as Adora is confronted with the Catras, I personally enjoyed the scene but to each their own.  
> -As always I hope you continue to read, and any constructive criticism is welcome and I will answer any questions you have to the best of my ability. College has begun again so I will update as often as I am able to, no promises on a fixed schedule but I'll try to keep it as consistent as I can.  
> -By the way, feel free to follow me @wood_worker_nerd on IG if you want. Right now it's basically an "art" account of sorts, but if enough people are interested I could transition it to updates about writing and stuff and ideas. If not then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I just hope you enjoy the story moving forward.


	6. Cahapter Six: Old Faces, New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group delves deeper into the hidden Eternian stronghold, discovering what lays at its center. Can they overcome the enemy therein?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone sorry this was so late. School has been crazy, but i hope it's up to snuff! I know it's a very long chapter, but I tried splitting it up several ways and nothing seem right. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
> WARNING: There are depictions of violence and injury below that some people may find unsuitable. It isn't terribly gory but it is there. So I did update the tag.

### Cahapter Six: Old Faces, New friends 

### 

_  
_

_“Come with me. You don’t have to go back there. We can fix this.” Adora pled, her hand holding Catra’s wrist tightly, clinging for dear life. Catra looked around, the burning buildings of Thaymor gushed smoke as the inferno raged. The screams of terrified civilians echoed around her as they fled from the Horde. The_ Evil _Horde._ Can I do this? Can I leave behind everything just because she asked? _Catra asked herself. She looked up and met Adora’s eyes. The blue orbs shimmered with hope, her lips were pressed into a determined line. Catra knew the answer.  
“Okay. Okay. Let’s do this.” Catra said, lacing her fingers with Adora’s and squeezing. Adora flashed her a wide grin, tears pooling in her eyes and Catra flushed. “This is not because I like you or anything. I just don’t to get killed for going back without you, so let’s help these stupid princesses.” That was the moment that had changed everything_.

“Oh, I just. I just don’t know if this looks good,” Glimmer said examining herself in the tall mirror. She was clad in a light lavender dress that swept down her body and trailed behind her in a long train. It had a length of shimmering cloth of a darker purple that was wrapped around her waist in a kind of belt. The entire dress was simple but elegant and Catra really didn’t know what she was complaining about this time.  
“Come on Sparkles _relax_.” Catra told her rolling eyes. “You look great. Besides, you don’t want to keep Arrow boy waiting much longer do you?” Catra asked, walking over and picking up Glimmer’s bouquet.  
“Well, no but-”  
“Great!” Catra exclaimed, tossing her the arrangement of purple and pink flowers, some white and gold flowers served as accents to the ordeal.  
Glimmer let out a squeak of fear and reached out for the bouquet, fumbling with it before grabbing it firmly and standing up straight. “Catra!” Glimmer reproved, before beginning to chuckle. Catra joined her in laughing. _And I thought Adora could get uptight sometimes_ Catra thought.  
“Thank you Catra. I’m just so _nervous_. I mean his dads and siblings are here.” Gimmer said nervously.  
Catra rolled her eyes again. She was surprised they hadn’t gotten stuck after dealing with these people over the last few years. “All of which love you Sparkles. You’re the commander who ended the war. If they still care that you’re a princess, they have bigger problems.” Catra pointed out.  
“I’m _one_ of the commanders who ended the war.” Glimmer responded, reaching out with one hand and pulling Catra beside her in front of the mirror. Catra looked at the pair of them in the reflection.  
Her long hair was pulled back into a frizzy ponytail and she was dressed in a suit that complemented Glimmer’s dress. White pants, with a light purple dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to reveal her forearms. Draped around her shoulders was a white cloak with a trim that matched her shirt in color. Glimmer had tried to get her to wear a bowtie, and she had tried to keep it on, honestly. It was just so stifling that she had untied the white cloth and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt, so she could actually breathe. Thankfully Glimmer had been caught up worrying about other things and still had yet to notice.  
_These light colors aren’t really my style_ Catra thought as she examined the outfit again. _Of course it isn’t really my choice. I couldn’t exactly refuse when she asked me to be her maid of honor_. Catra had to fight the urge to shake her head in amusement. The two of them had butted heads from the moment Catra had joined the rebellion, but in the end they had become fast friends. They had saved each other’s lives several times and Catra trusted her and Bow almost as much as Adora.  
“You two look _wonderful_ ” A voice praised from behind them as Spinnerella clapped her hands together and walked up behind them. “Bow is going to be speechless.”  
“He had better be” Glimmer and Catra snarked at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled.  
“Let’s not keep them waiting any longer.” Spinnerella said, gesturing for Glimmer to walk forward.  
As they moved into the hall, Glimmer’s other two bridesmaids filed in behind them, having left for a moment to give her a second to breathe and collect her wits. Mermista and Frosta walked behind them in very simple light purple and pink dresses. Frosta looked like she was about to explode from excitement and Mermista stood trying to look bored, but wore a subtle smile that betrayed her true feelings  
From where they were, they could already hear the music as they approached the venue. It wasn’t even her wedding but apprehension grew in Catra’s stomach. _This isn’t right_ she thought. She couldn’t put her finger on it but _something_ was wrong. She shook her head to clear it, she wouldn’t do anything to ruin Bow and Glimmer’s special day. They entered the room and Catra scanned the assembled mass of people. The wedding of Commander Glimmer, Princess of Brightmoon was a big deal apparently. Catra saw a lot of faces she recognized and many she didn’t, but everyone was beaming at the bride’s entrance. She found Scorpia and waved slightly at her.  
Not for the first time Catra felt elation at having left the Horde with Adora. The rebellion had needed them, and it had still been a hard fought victory. In the end though Shadow Weaver and Hordak had been utterly crushed. Catra had finally confessed her feelings to Adora, and to Catra’s complete surprise, Adora had reciprocated them. Everything was right in the world. _Except it isn’t_ , the thought came from nowhere but Catra couldn’t shake the unease that roiled in her. _It’s probably just jitters_. She told herself.  
Catra’s eyes found Bow on the raised dias. He wore a (cropped) white tux, with a purple shirt and a shimmering golden tie. Next to him stood Adora and Catra’s jaw dropped as she took in her girlfriend’s visage. As Bow’s Best Woman, she wore a white dress with purple and gold accents, her long blonde hair loose around her shoulders. Her blue eyes found Catra’s and she smiled. Standing with them were Netossa, Perfuma, and Seahawk, each of them had looks of intense excitement.  
Stood in the middle of the dias were Queen and Angella and King Micah, the latter of which they had rescued on an expedition to Beast Island, after finding out he was alive from Horde data banks. Both of them had wide smiles on their faces, though Micha’s was far more exaggerated than his wife's. He had tried the “stern father” thing on Bow but in the end he couldn’t keep it up. He, like the rest of them, was too friendly. Not that she minded of course. Glimmer’s procession reached the dias and Catra could see tears gathering in the Bride and Groom’s eyes as they said their vows.  
The ceremony was quick and concise and the room erupted into cheers as they kissed, a loud roar that could probably be heard throughout the entire city. Catra folded her ears and winced at the noise but couldn’t fight the smile that crept onto her face. The reception quickly began and ramped up to full intensity as the rebellion celebrated a wedding and a final victory; the end to a long fought war.  
“Ready everyone?” Glimmer asked partway into the reception. She turned her back and placed her hand over her eyes to keep from looking. She wound up and tossed the bouquet into the ground. Catra laughed as she watched Seahawk all but leap for the flowers.  
“For the honor of Grayskull!” The bouquet was swiped right before it reached his fingers by Adora as she stood towering above the assembled partygoers. Radiating golden light and clutching the flowers.  
“Isn’t that like, cheating?” Mermista asked as Adora shimmered down to normal size and shrugged. A blush spread across her face. Her eyes flicked to Catra and she looked away. The blood immediately rushed to Catra’s cheeks, coloring her a bright red at the implication.  
The champagne flowed freely and the reception continued. Catra danced with both Glimmer and Bow, poking fun at how nervous they had been. She danced with Scorpia, twice. They hadn’t known each other well in the Horde, but the scorpion princess was a great friend now and had defected to the rebellion shortly after Catra and Adora, bringing Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio with her. She even danced once with Micah and Angella each. It made her heart warm to see the two parents so happy at their daughter’s wedding. She knew the time apart had to have been hard on them.  
Most of all she danced with Adora. The quick songs were fun of course, but the slow ones were her favorite. When they could just hold each other and sway to the music. The unease she had been feeling was gone, washed away with a couple glasses of champagne and now she sat at a table leaning her chair back. One of her arms was around Adora’s shoulders as they chatted with Glimmer and Bow who were also taking a break. The noise of the room faded as her head was filled with a pleasant buzz. _I didn’t think the champagne was this strong_ , she thought at the pleasant numbness she felt. _I could stay here forever_. Catra thought, sighing and closing her eyes. _It was an early morning. Maybe no one would notice if I just rested my eyes_.”  
Something bumped into her leg. She ignored it, hoping it would go away, but it bumped into her again. She waved a lazy arm towards the offending object, trying to get it to leave her alone.  
“Catra you must not stay here!” A strangely familiar voice called from beside her.  
Catra opened her eyes and looked to her side, where the massive form of some kind of cat stood, bumping its head into her again.  
“Ahh!” Catra exclaimed, nearly toppling out of the chair, the front two legs slamming back into the ground.  
“Catra we must go.” The creature said to her. A painful ringing noise began in her ears, beginning to replace the pleasant buzz.  
“What are you? What do you mean we have to go? I can’t leave my friend’s wedding!” Catra asked looking around, hoping no one saw her talking to this giant cat. None of them seemed to notice.  
“This has all been fabricated by the Eternian technology. I do not know what will happen if you stay but it will most certainly be fatal.” The creature explained.  
_That can’t be right, this is how everything is supposed to be. EVERYONE is happy and together_. “Just buzz off. I don’t know how you know me but I _don’t_ know you. Let me enjoy my friend’s wedding.” The pleasant feeling returned as she looked away.  
“Catra please-” they pled.  
“Leave me alone” Catra snapped back, feeling the painful ringing in her mind again with every word they spoke.  
“Catra you-”  
“Stop it Melog! I said I don’t know you!” Catra finally yelled.  
“Then how do you know my name?” Melog asked her.  
Something broke and the pain driving into Catra’s skull intensified as memories began to return to her. They poured into her mind, conflicting with her current ones. Memories of loneliness and pain struggled against the memories of warmth and a relatively easy life. Tears began to form in her eyes as the two sets of memories fought against one another for dominance. Catra clutched the sides of her head, her ears pinning back at the pain. A hand touched her shoulder. She flinched away and looked up, seeing Adora’s worried expression.  
“Catra are you alright?” Adora asked, her voice heavy with concern.  
“I don’t want to go!” Catra whimpered, shying away from the anguish that these new memories brought. Trying to seek the comforting numbness of Glimmer’s wedding and the lives of her friends. Everything here was perfect. Except, except.  
“It isn’t real.” Melog said nuzzling up to her side.  
“It hurts. It hurts.” Was all Catra could say as these experiences washed over her, threatening to overwhelm her. Images flashed before her, being forced beneath that sickly green fluid, the loneliness, the smell of smoke and the screams of terror. It had all hurt so much.  
“It doesn’t have to.” Adora said, placing both hands on Catra’s cheeks and smiling at her. “Just stay with me.”  
“Catra?” Glimmer asked, standing and rushing to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
Catra, are you okay!?” Bow exclaimed, moving behind Glimmer.  
“Is everything alright?” Scorpia asked, walking up to them, “WildCat, are you okay!?” She gasped.  
One by one every person in the venue came to check on her. They were all concerned, they wanted her to be okay. They wanted her to stay.  
“Why leave this?” Adora asked, leaning forward and pulling Catra into a sweet kiss. Catra closed her eyes, warm tears rolled down her cheeks. She began to drift away, the pleasant nothingness returning once more as she was surrounded by her friends. The painful memories began to dissipate one by one.  
“To stay is to leave Adora, your Adora. For good. Are you really okay with that?” Melog asked sternly. The words hit Catra like a runway skiff and she pulled away from the intoxicating kiss.  
_Am I_? Catra asked herself, as she thought more about the real Adora, her Adora, the painful memories returned. The anguish, the fury, the agonizing emptiness. At the end though she had found something: real happiness. It hadn’t been easy, she had fought tooth and nail against it. Had refused to admit that she was wrong, had pushed everyone away instead. Not a day passed that she didn’t wish she left with Adora those years ago. That she had followed her to an easier happiness. But she hadn’t. She failed, and she struggled. She had fallen over and over and Adora hadn’t been there to catch her. Despite that, Adora _had_ been there in the end to pick her. Adora forgave her, and everyone else was trying to do the same. Catra knew that she didn’t deserve it, she should have died on Prime’s ship, it would have been easier that way. For everyone, for herself.  
_It doesn’t get to be easy_. Catra thought. _I_ did _mess up. I ruined everything again and again. After that I don’t get to have it easy, not after everyone has done so much to help me. I have to claw my up to be worthy of everything they’ve given me._  
“This isn’t real. None of this is real and I, I have to go” Catra said, looking around and seeing that every person in the room was looking at her, their eyes full of worry.  
This Adora stepped towards her, “Catra I-.”  
“No. Just no.” Cara cut her off, stepping backwards. “I have to go. This life, I don’t get to just _have_ this. Not now, not ever. I have to earn it.” 

Catra jolted, she was in the middle of a dimly lit hallway, the wall’s faint glow and Melog’s shimmering mane serving as the only light. Immediately she collapsed to her knees, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Melog regarded her but said nothing. They just walked up to her front and laid their neck across her shoulder. Catra’s arms moved jerkily as she raised them and wrapped them around Melog, clutching them tightly to her as she cried.  
“Thank you Melog.” She whispered as she held them.  
“Of course Catra, what are friends for?” Melog responded, nuzzling her.  
She had been so close to staying. So close to losing herself to the memories. It had all been perfect. Some time later, -seconds or minutes Catra was unsure- she heard the sound of running. “Adora? Catra?” Glimmer’s voice came from around the turn in the hall.  
Bow and Glimmer dashed around the corner and they stopped dead, Catra just looked at them. Too drained to do anything else. “Catra!” They both exclaimed, happiness filling their troubled faces. Glimmer grabbed Bow’s shoulder and the two appeared in front of her joining the hug. An involuntary purr rumbled from Catra’s chest as they sat there just for a moment. _I guess this isn’t so bad_. Catra thought as she was comforted and in turn comforted her friends.  
Glimmer and Bow stood, helping Catra to her feet. “Come on, we still have to find Adora.” Bow said, worry creeping into his voice.  
The sadness that filled Catra was quickly replaced by fear as she looked down the hall. No more words were necessary, the four of them were running and calling out for Adora. From the looks in Bow’s and Glimmer’s eyes she hadn’t been the only one to see something awful. _If it wasn’t for Melog I don’t think I would’ve made it out_ , Catra thought as they ran, calling Adora’s name, their voices echoing through the corridors. Just when true despair was beginning to build in Catra’s gut, they rounded the next corner and there Adora knelt in the middle of the hall. The fear melted away.  
“ _Adora_!” Catra let out the cry of relief and launched herself at the blonde, wrapping herself around her strong frame. Catra’s body trembled as Adora pulled her in tightly, burying her face into Catra’s neck. _You idiot_. Catra thought, not able to bring herself to say it for fear of spilling more tears. _These people are making me soft_ , she thought, smiling to herself as Bow, Glimmer and Melog also joined the hug.  
“Best Friend Squad Hug!” Bow said happily as the group embraced. _He’s always got to ruin it_ , Catra thought out of reflex. The truth though, was that she enjoyed Bow’s enthusiasm, it was infectious and he never failed to refer to her as a best friend, despite all that she had done.  
“Did you guys also-” Adora began. Catra just nodded, still not trusting in her ability to speak. At that the hug ended, the group stood up and broke apart. Catra made sure to stick right next to Adora.  
“What happened?” Adora asked them.  
Catra and Glimmer let Bow explain. _He’s the best guy for that anyway_. She thought. Bow said that he had seen a fake scenario. He didn’t go too much into it but Catra could tell that whatever it was, it hadn’t been easy. Bow relayed how he had managed to wake himself up and had seen Glimmer down the hall walking away from him. Apparently he had grabbed her and joined her vision. With his help Glimmer had shaken it off. He then recounted how they had come across Catra already free in the hall hugging Melog. Blood rushed to Catra’s cheeks at hearing herself described in such a vulnerable manner.  
“Melog helped get me out.” Catra offered by way of explanation.  
“Since then we’ve been looking for you.” Glimmer said.  
_Maybe we can just get out of here_ Catra thought, looking down both sides of the hallway they were in. To the right, continuing into the complex, was a straightaway, no turns or branching paths. To the left was the way they had come. There were a few turns, but it all still led one way. _Like we were being herded this way_. Unease built in Catra at the revelation. _What could be at the other end_? She thought looking that way.  
“Where’s Adam?” Adora asked, a hint of worry in her voice.  
The other members of the Best Friend Squad froze. Adam hadn’t even crossed Catra’s mind. Looking at Bow and Glimmer, she could tell it was the same for the two of them. The shock and guilt on their faces made it evident. Catra knew Glimmer could lie if she needed to, but she was too rattled right now to do so, and Bow was too nice to lie about something like this. None of them had even considered the anxious man they had followed into this place.  
_Serves him right_ Catra couldn’t help but think, _he got us into this mess_. Resentment budded in her. _Ever since he got here he’s been nothing but trouble_. Still, despite her dislike of the man, she couldn’t bring herself to ponder leaving him to the whims of this mind warping technology. _No one should be left alone in that_.  
Adora on the other hand looked frightened. _She always has worried about others too much_. Catra thought, an affectionate frustration taking her over. It made her upset that she never stopped to worry about her own well being, but it was part of what made Adora, Adora. Her willingness to help people regardless of how it affected her.  
“Only one way forward.” Catra stated, the tension palpable in the air. No one wanted to try and delve further into this strange place, but they also wanted to go help Adam.  
“Let’s go.” Adora led the way down the hall, her hand was out slightly at her side. Fingers twitching every couple of steps. Catra knew that tic, Adora was ready to summon her sword at a moment’s notice.  
The hall was eerily quiet. No one spoke, the only sounds that permeated the air as they approached the light at the end of the hallway were the sounds of their footsteps. The fur on the back of Catra’s neck stood up, her tail poofing slightly as apprehension filled her. With every step the light shone brighter and brighter until they crossed the threshold. Catra scrunched her eyes shut and tried to blink the spots from them as she examined the chamber before them.  
It was a massive, circular room. Compared to the rest of the dimly let base, this place was sterile. The walls were a pale blue and the darker blue circuits pulsed almost violently every few moments. The most shocking thing though, was the massive pit in the center of the floor. Catra wasn’t the best with eyeballing measurements, but it was easily sixty feet across. It led down into pitch darkness, the light that suffused the rest of the room seemed to almost flee from the pit. A large bridge ran across the entire thing. The mouth of it started a few feet before them, a sheer drop into the yawning chasm. Her eyes fell on Adam and Catra let out a reflexive yelp.  
He stood at the edge of the hole, the toes of his boots actually hung out over it. His scarlet clad shoulders swayed forward and back in slight motions as he teetered there on the ledge. His sword as always was gripped by his side, though his grasp on it was loose, not the whiteknuckled grip he usually kept. The fur on the back of Catra’s neck stood as her hackles raised, a bad feeling stewed in her. _He isn’t fully there_ Catra realized, observing his relaxed state.  
“Adam!” Bow called to him. Catra knew there would be no response.  
“Adam!” It was Adora this time. Only she didn’t just call his name. She ran towards him, her hand outstretched as she reached for his arm to snatch him away from the impending drop.  
“Adora wait!” Catra reacted before her brain fully registered what she was doing. Just as Adora’s hand touched Adam, Catra grabbed Adora’s arm.  
The world spun for a second, stretching and twisting as everything changed. Catra’s stomach lurched as her vision was pulled in several directions at once before it snapped into focus once more. Catra blinked several times as her surroundings swam into focus. Before she was actually able to make anything out the familiar scent of smoke hit her nose. Its acrid smell permeated the air and as she surveyed the land around she could see why.  
The barren landscape surrounding them was charred, huge smoking craters peppered the ground. Their plumes of smoke mingled in the air to form a heavy blanket over what Catra already knew to be a battlefield. If the smoke and destruction wasn’t enough, the far off cries of people and beasts and the screams of energy weapons made it certain. As she looked, Catra’s stomach flipped as she saw the charred bodies around them, lying in and around the craters. They were so blackened that they were unrecognizable. Catra had raided villages and burnt homes to the ground, but the soldiers were instructed not to kill unless absolutely necessary, the batons were set to stun and the blasts were the same. Even the robots were implicitly programmed to destroy property but to drive civilians away to be captured. Hordak had wanted to rule, to show he could subjugate a planet without destroying the life that Prime would want to collect.  
“This is horrible.” Adora whispered from next to her, a hand in front of her mouth in horror.  
“You think?” Catra asked, the snark coming out of reflex. “Come on, let’s just get Adam and get out of this…. Place.”  
“Yeah, yeah right. Where do you think he is?” Adora asked as the two slowly began to walk across the burning field, stepping around bodies and huge bots that had been cleanly hacked into chunks. The damage was familiar to Catra, it looked like the same kind of destruction She-Ra had wreaked on the Horde’s forces. Tanks and machines of war lay in smoking heaps.  
A high pitched whine built in the air, so high it made Catra wince. Her ears folded back trying to drown it out before it suddenly cut out. “What was that?” Adora asked. A second later there was a dull THOOM and not far from them, just over a hill, a massive sphere of red light exploded. It vanished a moment later  
“NO!” A deep voice screamed and Catra watched a black streak fall from the sky and slam over the hill. The sound of fighting and rending metal could be heard. _Found him_ Catra thought.  
Catra made eye contact with Adora for a split second, before they broke into a run at the same time, Catra keeping her pace slower to keep them together. They crested the hill and Catra beheld pure decimation on the other side. A fresh crater had been blasted into the ground, inside of which were the remains of numerous humanoid forms and the shattered bodies of two strange robots. They looked like the strange tech infused beasts that she had seen in the Kingdom of Snows, only warped and twisted. They had the same long sinuous forms but were pitch black, and instead of smooth ridges these had long spikes running down their forms. They had been shredded to pieces. Some of it was clean cuts, but the rest of it looked torn apart. As if they had been ripped instead of sliced. Their remains sparked and twitched, contributing to the dust and smoke that filled the air here.  
_It looks cruder than before_. Catra couldn’t help but notice. Where the first bots they had encountered were cleanly cut and destroyed, here there were actual signs of a struggle. A blade had obviously been used for some parts, but the rest appeared to have been done by hand. Adora jumped into motion, starting to scramble down the hill in what could only be described as a controlled slip. _What an idiot_ Catra thought fondly as she leapt down after her. Using her arms and legs for purchase and power, she was able to reach the bottom far quicker than Adora.  
In the middle of the crater, obscured by the soot and dust stood a massive man. Catra couldn’t get a good look at him through the smoke, but she didn’t get the chance to wait for a better one. As soon as she laid eyes on his form cracked. Lines of white shot across his body, each one leaking light softly before the visage shattered completely, light exploded off of him, becoming tiny pieces of jagged energy. They hung in the air for just a moment, looking like floating pieces of multicolored glass as they surrounded him in a whirlwind of color. For a moment they quivered and spun, pulsing as if being drawn inward, they trembled in place before relenting. The fractals of light shot outwards where they drifted gently to the ground disappearing. In his place amongst the smoking pit stood Adam, only he was younger. If he was her age in the real world, here he couldn’t be more than fifteen or sixteen.  
Adam stumbled as the light dissipated, dropping down to one knee and stabbing his sword into the ground to keep him balanced. He was fighting to his feet when Catra reached the edge of the crater. He looks like shit. Catra realized taking in the younger Adam now that she could get a better look. He was haggard, his eyes looked sunken and his limbs trembled when he moved. He was missing his jacket, and was clad only in his black and silver vest and black pants. All of which was tattered. He was bleeding from a dozen cuts and scrapes that peppered his arms and face, a long gash was torn in the front of his shirt where a scabbed over wound was cut into him.  
Just as Catra was about to speak a voice rang out, seeming to come from all around them. “So you are revealed for what you truly are at last. Boy.”

☾☽☾☽☾☽

Adam’s everything burned. His chest heaved with deep breaths as he stood amidst the smoke of the most recent crater. He was acutely aware of the sizzle of his wounds healing as he fought to keep hold of the power. _Where do they keep coming from_? He thought angrily. _No matter how quickly I destroy them, they keep coming. They’ve left no survivors_. Adam didn’t know how long he had been at this, but he knew he was at his limit. The power raged against him, bucking like a chained horse, fighting to be let go. The smell of burning flesh accosted him and he coughed slightly, his mental grip weakening for just a split second. It was enough. The power pulled away. Shattering off of him in a prismacolor wave of glass like pieces.  
_No. No. I can’t let go. I have to save them. I have to_. Adam thought, pulling with all his might at the power. It quivered as it swirled around him, responding to his tugging.  
**Adam you must let it go. It will rip you apart**.  
“I can’t” Adam whispered, desperately trying to channel the power through himself again.  
Pain tore through his chest and he coughed harshly. Warm blood flecked onto his lips and chin as the power pulled back against him. In the end he wasn’t strong enough. His tenuous hold on it failed, and it shot away from him, drifting away and disappearing. Fatigue immediately assaulted Adam.  
His legs gave out and he collapsed to one knee. Barely able to get his sword in the ground to keep him upright. _If I stop now I won’t be able to get back up_. Adam thought, struggling to stand. **You will master the power in time**. His new companion assured him. **Until then you must allow yourself time to rest**. Adam ignored him. He couldn’t get used to this new voice in his head that was always with him. Always offering advice, or telling him how he should or should not act. All it did was point out to Adam the obvious. He wasn’t good enough.  
His body protested as he found his feet. Now that he not longer directly channeled the power his wounds throbbed, especially the long gash across his stomach. _Goddess damn it Blade_. He thought, remembering how the warrior had stalled him from saving lies in the explosions. Only by running had he escaped to help. There was the faint sizzle as the wounds healed, but it was nowhere near the rapid rate that it normally occurred. Adam couldn’t do it. He was too weak. _I’m not worthy_. He realized numbly, tears beading in his eyes.  
“At last, you are revealed for what you truly are. Boy.” A familiar nasally voice rang out, sourceless, yet booming all around him. There was silence as Adam tried to remember his companion’s lessons. The ones he actually cared about. _Keep your feet square, stay light on the balls of your feet; ready to spring away in an instant_. That was easier said than done. The last two years of training had never been focused on combat so he was unused to having to fight in his own body. Not to mention his body felt like lead, each of his muscles and joints blazed with every movement.  
“Well? No clever quips? No witty retorts? How disappointing, I expected better of you. Oh wait that wasn’t _you_ was it. That was the one who could actually stand up to me.” The voice answered, actually sounding disappointed.  
**Be quiet and face me, coward**! The voice advised Adam to say. For once Adam agreed, his hitchhiker was far better at one liners than he.  
“Be, be quiet and face me. You coward!” Adam yelled, his own voice sounding far less confident.  
“There it is! But, no, I don’t think I will. I’m going to sit back and watch as your people turn to ash.”  
The sound of another high pitched whine building nearby pierced Adam’s eardrums. “NO!” He struggled to heft his sword, his arm basically dead weight. He reached out into the sword to stoke the power, crying out in pain as he tried to channel it once more, even a light trickle hurt.  
**Adam. Adam enough**. The usually proud voice was defeated. **It’s over. We have to pull back. If you transform again it will rip you apart, you aren’t ready for this. You’re too young**.  
“No!” Adam screamed, “No I can do this! I have to protect them.”  
**Adam**!  
“Protect them?” The sourceless voice asked, condescension dripping from his tone. “Boy, if that is your goal then you have already failed. As soon as you became the wielder of that sword, you all but handed me Eternia.”  
“No” Adam whispered, gritting his teeth against the burning of the power as it began to circulate. It hurt too much. He couldn’t do it.  
“You are weak. But I suppose I should thank you for that. I couldn’t have done any of this without you.” The voice began to laugh, his awful, prideful laugh as the whine cut out, before a loud BOOM rocked the ground. “NYEH. Heh. Heh. Heh”  
The power left Adam in a rush. His body temporarily numb from the pain. _I, I can’t_. His vision clouded as tears formed in his eyes and fatigue began to take him. His grip weakened, and the sword slipped from his fingers. He was dimly aware of it clattering to the ground as that laugh filled his ears. That damned laugh. **It is alright Adam. We, we will rally, and we will. Return. Stronger**.  
The voice sounded tired. Adam knew he was just trying to cheer him up. He knew if the last wilder had still been alive, they could have saved these people. He wasn’t strong enough, or quick enough. He just wasn’t enough. Adam’s legs gave out and he let himself fall backwards. _Maybe the next one can do it_. He thought hopefully, knowing now that she had been right. It was better for him to fall so a better wielder could arise. Adam closed his eyes as he fell, waiting for the cold earth to catch him.  
Instead he thumped against something, someone. _Must be one of the people I couldn’t save_. He thought ruefully. Only it couldn’t have been. They were moving. He became aware that they were speaking.  
“Adam. Adam!” It was a woman’s voice.  
He forced his eyes open, and immediately had to squint. The woman above him was glowing. A warm golden light enveloped him, it was pleasant, like a spring afternoon. “Don’t listen to him. It isn’t real.”  
“Yeah.” A second, raspier voice chimed in from his side. “If you don’t get out of this you _really_ can’t save anyone.”  
“Catra!” The first voice admonished.  
“What? He wants to stop this from happening, then he can’t give up here can he Adora?”  
_Catra? Adora_? It came cascading back in an instant. He wasn’t sixteen anymore, fresh faced to his first conflict. He had survived this battle. Adam wouldn’t let himself quit here.

Adam jumped as he came back to reality and found himself looking down into a deep black pit. His foot fully extended out over it, hanging freely in the air. He waved his arms in wide circles, trying to step back. It didn’t work. He began to pitch forward, gravity pulling at his hair and clothes as he loomed over the chasm. The collar of Adam’s jacket pulled tight around his neck as Adora and Catra yanked him backwards, causing them all to fall to the ground. Adam’s breath came in ragged gaps.  
The memories of burning corpses flashed before his eyes again and he had to shake his head, his eyes tightly shut against the pinpricks of tears. I’m an idiot Adam thought. _If there’s a deterency frequency on this stupid island then of course this would be here_.  
**Adam I, am sorry. I was just as snared as you**.  
“No I’m sorry. It’s my fault.” Adam whispered to his companion, hugging his own arms as if hugging him.  
“Yeah, well. We didn’t exactly stop you.” Catra said from beside him, hopping to her feet and helping Adora stand. Adam blanched. He had forgotten how good Magicat hearing was.  
“Guys!” Bow yelled, running up to the three of them with Glimmer. “What happened?”  
“Same thing I’m guessing that happened with you.” Adora shrugged. “We just helped him get out.”  
“More importantly though, why is this happening?” Glimmer asked, glancing around the sterile looking room with trepidation.  
“It, it’s another defense mechanism,” Adam explained, shivering. “It’s kind of like, like the deterrent frequency only worse. It takes your memories and it uses them to, to construct new scenarios meant to trap you and lure you here.” He gestured at the pit.  
“And you what, fall down and break your neck?” Catra asked, raising an eyebrow. “Not the best security system. You could always survive.”  
“You probably would, it isn’t _that_ deep,” Adam admitted. “ But it isn’t the fall. It’s what’s at the bottom.”  
“What’s at the bottom!?” Catra asked warily.  
_How to explain_. Adam thought, mulling it over. The last time he had been affected by one of these he had taken the fall, but the thing at the bottom was dead. Luckily he had been able to heal his injuries after a while. He was just glad the fall had woken him up, or he would have starved down there. With his sword depowered though, he didn’t like his chances of walking away this time. _I need to thank them for rescuing me_. Adam thought, filing the mental note away for later  
“Okay, I’m not one hundred percent sure of the specifics, but. Well. There's a big creature down there that works like a uh, a backup generator. It runs this whole place in the event of power loss.” Adam began. Duncan had explained it to him years ago, but Adam often found it difficult to recall the exact content of the older man’s lectures. “For, uh some reason, when the ancient Eternians made these things they made them so they could convert living things directly into energy to store for a rainy day.”  
**Good explanation. You didn’t miss anything, and you made sure not to make it sound too terrifying! You’re getting better at this**. His companion congratulated him. Adam flushed at the praise.  
“Wait, how do they do that?” Adora asked, a hand on her hip.  
Bow just stared at Adam horrified “They eat them.” He said.  
“They eat them.” Adam confirmed sheepishly.  
“Wait, if you’d probably survive the fall then, wouldn’t the pain shock you awake? That means you’d be broken and helpless as you were eaten alive! That’s awful!” Bow exclaimed.  
**Ah he figured it out, good luck explaining that one**.  
“How could they do something so terrible?” Glimmer questioned, her tone full of spite.  
Adam shrugged, “Don’t break in.” He knew what she meant, it was not a fate he wished on anyone, but when Eternians sealed somewhere it was always for a good reason. If you broke in that was on you. He had nearly been killed by plenty of ancient Eternian traps, but he didn’t hold that against them. They were doing what was necessary to protect everything.  
“ _We_ broke in!” Bow cried.  
**This is true**.  
“You could’ve warned us.” Glimmer added, hands on her hips.  
Guilt rose in Adam and he flushed. “I’m sorry. I, I just couldn’t do this on my own. Once my sword is fixed I’ll be out of your hair.” He apologized. _I’m a liability as usual, always putting everyone in danger_ , Adam though spitefully. It was never his intention to put anyone in the line of fire. _I’m just too weak_. His grip on his sword tightened.  
“Yeah well. You did tell us it could be anything so. I guess you weren’t _wrong_ ” Catra offered, her tail flicking behind her as she… defended him? **That’s new**. Adam agreed.  
The group was silent for a moment, letting that be the end of this avenue of discussion. “So” Adora asked, “we just walk across?”  
Adam thought for a second, “Yeah, as long as we don’t fall in the pit we, we should be okay. There’s also a good chance that after all this time the monster is dead” he offered, hoping that would appease them some.  
As if the universe itself was correcting Adam, a loud tearing sound that echoed from the pit. Like metal being ripped apart. Adam blanched.  
“Whatever it is, it doesn’t sound dead!” Catra yelled dropping into a crouch, her wicked claws unsheathing.  
**That doesn’t sound good**.  
“You think!!?” Adam couldn’t stop himself from retorting. He readied his own sword, light on the balls of his feet. _It’s getting closer_.  
**You must cross now and reactivate the sword. Before-**  
A giant, pale blue, scythe-like limb burst from the hole, spearing into the ledge and anchoring itself there. It tore through the metal, pulling back for a few feet before catching itself and trembling. A second limb shot out, embedding next to the first as the creature pulled itself forth, several more legs coming out as it slithered out of the hole.  
**Before that**. His companion finished.  
It looked nearly the exact same as the dead one he had seen years ago only. _It’s way bigger_. Adam thought, trembling as the long sinuous form continued to emerge. It was easily thirty feet long. It was a pale blue, and its insectoid body was mottled with splotches of a darker blue. He tried to recall everything he could about the monster before them. Though rare, Duncan had spared no knowledge in trying to prepare Adam for Beast Master’s possible corrupted technology.  
The Lurker -as they were called- had ten multi-jointed, blade-like legs, each capable of independent movement and able to shear through flesh and steel alike. The front of the creature was thick, but it narrowed as it reached what could be called a tail that was very thin comparably. The eyeless head was wide, almost bulbous as the jaws unhinged impossibly wide. It let out a trumpeting roar, its fleshy body trembling. Unlike most of Eternia’s biotech, these creatures hadn’t been made for war. Just as a security policy. Because of this it lacked the normal, chitinous plating that most of the bioech had. According to Duncan it was instead coated with a highly durable form of simulated skin, better able to help insulate the power production and keep any from bleeding off. The skin was also impossibly sensitive, able to pick up the vibrations in the air, allowing the creature to map the area with astounding clarity. Long story short, it was incredibly dangerous.  
“For the Honor of Grayskull!” Adora shouted from beside him. There was a flash of light, and then a white and gold blur shot past him.  
_For the honor? That isn’t how it goes_. Adam thought. In the next second he was stunned as he beheld her. The hero Eternia had spent a millenia mourning the loss of was right in front of him. _She-Ra_. She radiated power. She-Ra streaked impossibly fast across the ground and leapt, sword high over her head as she flew towards it. She fell like a shooting star, leaving contrails of golden light. The creature stood impossibly still. Adam realized Adora’s mistake too late. The lack of the heavy chitin meant that despite its immense size, the Lurker was able to move incredibly fast.  
“She-Ra no-!” His warning wasn’t fast enough.  
Just as She-Ra was within striking range of it, the Lurker thrashed its body to the side, its long tail lanced towards the warrior. Because of its width at the front and the thinness of the tail, its whole body acted like a bullwhip, only on a massive scale. The tail cracked into She-Ra with a loud BOOM, a shockwave radiating off of her as she disappeared from sight. There was a loud screeching sound from the back of the chamber.  
The strike had hit her so hard that the speed of knock back had been too fast for him to really register. Adam glanced behind him, shocked. She-Ra lay crumpled in a heap; she had been embedded into the wall of the chamber, about ten feet in the air. The metal had folded like paper on impact. He could only watch as she shifted, putting a hand on the edge of her crater, and lifting her head. Some of her hair had been knocked loose from her ponytail and hung in her face. Her blue eyes blazed with fury and magic. _Even transformed that would have knocked me for a loop_. She-Ra seemed unfazed. She let out a wordless cry and used the arm to launch herself from the crater, rushing the beast once more.  
_What! No! Why is she trying the same thing again_? Adam thought, opening his mouth to protest.  
It looked as if it were going to be a repeat of the first try. She-Ra shot towards the Lurker in a glowing line, sword poised this time to stab. The creature thrashed again, its tail whipping towards the magical warrior. Only it met empty air. There was a shower of sparkles in five areas near simultaneously. Glimmer disappeared, reappeared next to She-Ra, touched her and teleported them both behind the creature, before teleporting herself away. Sliding into a stable landing back next to Bow fists now alight with pink energy.  
She-Ra, with her momentum preserved, was now too close for the Lurker to move despite its speed. It tried to lurch away but Adora was moving too quickly. She dropped from slightly behind and above the monster, her sword flashing as she carved a deep line through the creature’s side, shearing off one of its legs. Blue ichor spilled out as the creature bellowed in pain. She-Ra landed, the metal floor under her buckling slightly from the force she carried with her. She neatly pivoted, her sword cutting back towards the Lurker in a golden flash. This time though the monster managed to skitter away, only sustaining a much lighter slash, adjacent to the first.  
Adam was in awe. The whole exchange took place in the blink of an eye. “Are we anywhere near that level?” Adam couldn’t help but ask. He knew that they were supposed to be in the same caliber, and he also knew people described him in a similar light. He just couldn’t imagine that they were anywhere near that level. It wasn’t just She-Ra either. The entire group of friends was moving to action, Glimmer and She-Ra’s teamwork had been flawless. They hadn’t even needed to communicate a plan.  
**Our individual techniques are more refined, but in sheer power she has us outclassed. Not by much, but of that there is no question. That power is only heightened by their superior teamwork**. His companion explained as the group of warriors engaged the Lurker.  
Adam couldn’t help but feel jealous. He had been forced to fight alone. He had a “support team” but they fought “near him, not with him” as his companion put it. No one was around him any longer, as all of them had engaged with the Lurker. Bow was firing arrow after arrow, each one finding its mark with frightening accuracy. Arrows expanded into glue to stick a leg to the ground for a moment, or detonated in a fiery explosion to buy one of his teammates time to avoid attacks. Bow was unerring in his placement. Adam watched a razor tipped arrow miss Catra’s head by less than an inch as he shot between her and the beast to lodge an arrow in the joint of a bladed leg that had been tearing towards her.  
Glimmer was a blur of sparkles. She was rarely in one place for more than a second as she teleported around the Lurker. She had summoned a mage's staff and was twirling it around, casting spells left and right. The tail whipped towards her but she teleported away, appearing in front of it’s toothy maw right as it roared. She drew a spell circle in the air, and a gout of flame shot down the creature’s throat. It roared and lunged towards her, hoping to swallow the Queen whole, only she was gone. This time behind it. Where she shot a beam of concentrated magical power that punched a hole through its side as it tried to avoid the blast. That only brought it in the range of She-Ra and Catra though.  
The pair was by far the most devastating. Their teamwork was more seamless even than the rest, it was more like watching a dance than a fight. Their differences were clear, She-Ra was relatively slow in comparison to Catra and the Lurker, and Catra lacked the former’s pure power. They compensated for each other’s deficiencies though. She-Ra caught a leg in mid-air as it lunged towards her, holding it at bay as it pressed down. She tossed it away with a scream which allowed Catra to dart in. Delivering a dozen slashes with her wicked claws in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, before the Krytisian sidled up next to her and they disappeared. As she pressed her advantage She-Ra capitalized on the monster’s focus on the magicat to shear another one of the Lurker’s legs off. The squad rivaled, or even surpassed the Master’s. Whether Adam fought by their side or not.  
**You know, you should probably reactivate our sword**.  
The worlds jolted Adam back to awareness. He had been so in awe of She-Ra and her team mates that he had completely forgotten his objective. _They’re buying you this time and you’re just wasting it_! Adam berated himself as he broke into a run, bolting for the bridge. His companion looked out for him as he ran, using Adam’s senses to a far better degree than he could.  
**Duck**.  
Adam didn’t hesitate. He dropped into a slide to preserve his momentum as one of the bladed legs passed above his head, clipping a few strands of hair. Just run. Adam thought, stumbling back to his feet. _Just focus on running, he’s got your back_. The edge of the bridge grew closer and closer.  
**From behind, to the left and above**.  
Adam jumped to the right, throwing himself out of the way as the creature listed, falling and rolling right over the spot he had just been in. He would have been crushed had he not moved. As strange as his companion’s advice could be, he never ignored it in a fight. The voice always knew what he was talking about.  
Adam was just at the bridge when everything went wrong. He heard the snap of the creature’s tail and Bow’s pained scream; followed by a thud.  
“BOW!” Glimmer wailed. Adam looked back just in time to watch one of the bladed legs catch her in the back while she was distracted, carving a long wound across her and throwing her to the floor. Thankfully it hadn’t torn her in half, but it didn’t look like Glimmer would be getting up anytime soon.  
“No!” She-Ra cried, parrying one of the legs with her sword. With her and Catra’s skill alone they could probably manage to whittle the Lurker down. It had numerous scorch marks, was missing three of its legs and was covered in crisscrossing slashes from She-Ra and Catra’s attacks. The problem though was her friends.  
_They won’t make it_. Adam thought as he quickly surveyed the wounded warriors from where he was. Blood was already pooling around Glimmer as she crawled away from the fight. She blinked and reappeared next to Bow. The archer’s chest was heaving, but it looked wrong. Part of it had been seriously broken. Adam hesitated.  
**Adam, whatever it is, no. We must reactivate the sword. They will be fine. She-Ra can heal any wound, regardless of the severity**.  
“What about death?” Adam whispered fiercely. The voice didn’t answer.  
_If she doesn’t get to them, they’ll die_. Adam realized, watching Glimmer cradle Bow’s head in her arms. He knew she was trying to comfort him, despite rapidly losing blood herself. Looking towards She-Ra he could see the indecision in her face. She had to heal them, but leaving Catra to fight would result in her getting hurt as well. And then they would all be easy pickings. Staying to kill it though meant leaving her friends to their fates. So much had gone wrong in an instant.  
“Go Adora!” Catra yelled at her. “Help them!”  
“But Catra-”  
“Just go!”  
Still She-Ra hesitated. A moment of hesitation that cost her. A bladed leg managed to carve a deep gouge out of one of her legs. She cried out and fell to one knee, even as the wound leaked light and began to heal. That made up Adam’s mind.  
“I won’t let anyone else die.” He said stepping out onto the bridge. _This thing can feel vibrations in the air and through the ground. Feel this you bastard_.  
“HEY!” Adam screamed, taking the flat of his sword and banging it several times against the metal beneath his feet. The sound of metal on metal was enough to garner the monster’s attention. Adam saw it shiver as he continued slamming his sword down. “YEAH YOU, COME AND GET ME!” That did it.  
The Lurker bolted at him, its missing legs causing it to have a strange lopsided gait, but it was quick nonetheless. **You should run now**.  
“Yep!” Adam squeaked, turning around and starting the dash across the bridge.  
He had barely started by the time the monster made it to the bridge, making it jump under his feet; almost causing him to tumble into the pit. He managed to keep his footing and continued to run, arms pumping wildly. He spared a glance over his shoulder and saw the Lurker scrabbling across the bridge. It didn’t quite fit on the thick sheet of metal and was pulling itself alone with two of its front legs. Adam just kept running. Despite the wounds, and it’s awkward size on the bridge, Adam could still hear the monster gaining on him.  
He cleared the chasm, his heart pounded a furious tempo in his ears and his breath came in gasps from the mad sprint. He ran straight to the consoles on the wall. The screens were a wall of blank blue that flickered in front of him. Adam felt the sizzle of power as his fingers flew across the keyboard.  
“Come on. Come one.” Adam said as the screens became a blur of information as he scanned them. To Duncan this would have been a treasure trove. So many intact files were a wonder. The older man would have spent days decrypting them to garner the secrets of their ancestors. The EDI preferred he make weapons, but Duncan still pursued his own interests.  
Adam was only looking for one thing though. He didn’t know what exactly it was, but he would know it when he saw it. There were countless files about all kinds of things stored on the consoles, in addition to different programs it could run. _This must be it_! Adam thought happily as he found a program labeled “Desig-HM-Reactiviation.” He selected the program and the keyboard split apart before him, revealing a small rectangular slit; just wide enough for the blade of his sword. Adam raised the blade and poised it above the hole. **Adam move**!  
By the time he registered what had happened it was too late. The Lurker roared triumphantly and Adam felt a piercing pain in his back and through his front. He looked down at his stomach and saw the end of one of the Lurker’s legs protruding from it, coated in his crimson blood. It took a moment for the excruciating pain to hit, tearing through him as the creature lifted him front his feet and wrenched the leg free, the force knocking Adam to the ground right in front of the console.  
“Leave him alone!” Adam heard Glimmer scream from nearby. _At least she’s better_. Adam thought through the shock.  
He found it difficult to form thoughts, his mental capabilities were solely focused on the hole in his stomach, which poured thick rivulets of blood. It was one of the most excruciating things had ever experienced. Even when heavy artillery struck him while transformed it did little more than wind him, as his body healed the damage in seconds. It made him appreciate his healing factor. **You can't give up here. One foot in front of the other. Heave yourself up and put the blade into the socket**.  
Adam could barely hear his companion. Every twitch brought a wave of pain as it tore at the gaping wound. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to ride it out as his body weakened, numbness creeping into his mind. The shock taking over. He was dimly aware of someone holding his face, brushing his hair from his eyes. Adam’s eyes fluttered open and the face of Bow swam into view.  
“Come one Adam. Just hold on. Adora will be here in a second.” Bow said frantically, his eyes still wet with tears from being hurt. That was a lie though, Adam could still hear the sounds of her struggling with the Lurker. _Don’t cry_ , Adam wanted to say to him, but his mouth didn’t seem to work.  
**ADAM**! The voice yelled at him. **The sword is our only hope. You must use it.**. Adam knew he was right. Without it he would die.  
_I won’t die here_! Adam thought through the pain. He forced his mouth open to speak, but a cough broke through instead, blood flecking from his mouth as the pain redoubled.  
“Shhh. Don’t talk. Just focus on staying with us.” Bow said.  
“The sword” Adam croaked “Take my hand. Put, put the blade in the-” He coughed again. Thankfully the Archer understood well enough.  
Bow wrapped his hand around Adam’s fingers and the hilt of the sword, the calloused fingers fitting snugly over Adam’s as Bow hefted his arm up. It forced Adam into a sitting position, which tore at the hole the monster had punched through him. Adam let out a cry of pain as the sword slid into the metal slot with a rasping noise. The computer chimed a two toned sound.  
“Sword of Power, status: Dormant. Activation phrase required.” A familiar voice relayed.  
Adam’s eyes were fluttering. _Where am I? Activation phrase? What’s going on_? Adam thought looking around.  
“Activation Phrase required” The voice insisted again.  
**Damned Sorceress. Adam, Adam you know this say it with me. By the- Adam! By** -  
_Oh that_. Adam realized and he opened his mouth, his voice coming in a weak whisper. He finished the phrase out of habit. He wasn’t even aware of the exact words he was saying anymore as consciousness fled from him.  
“Passphrase Accepted. Sword Reactivating in three. Two. One. Sword of Power, status: Active. Welcome back, He-Man.” Light and pain both exploded into Adam as he was ripped apart by the familiar power.

☾☽☾☽☾☽

“Go Adora!” Catra yelled at her. “Help them!”  
“But Catra-”  
“Just go!” Catra’s voice broke with intensity as she flipped away from the monster, barely dodging the tail as it cracked beside her, before shimmering out of sight  
Adora froze for a moment, indecision filling her. Glimmer and Bow were both hurt, badly. If she stayed to finish off the monster there was no way they would make it. If she left though, it meant certain death for Catra. She was fast, and an incredible warrior, but even she couldn’t stand against this monster on her own. The creature capitalized on her hesitation.  
A leg flashed and a deep cut was gouged into her thigh. “AHH!” She cried, dropping to one knee. Already the pain had faded as the wound began to reknit itself.  
Adora had fought many creatures but nothing this quick and intelligent. The placement of it’s attacks weren’t the random flailing of most monsters, they were careful, calculated attacks. _Who would make something like this? Even as a security measure_? The elemental beneath Brightmoon hadn’t been this formidable. Even the monster on the way to the heart would have been easy to deal with had she not been wounded at the time.  
Adora stood and opened her mouth to talk to Catra but a loud banging broke through the space. It was the impossibly loud clanging of metal on metal that echoed and resounded throughout the round chamber. “HEY!” Adam’s voice followed it as the banging ceased for a moment.  
_No_. Adora thought in horror. _It’ll kill you! You don’t stand a chance_! The banging redoubled as the creature shivered, its eyeless head cocking and turning to face Adam. He was standing a foot out onto the bridge, banging the flat of his sword on it.  
“YEAH YOU, COME AND GET ME!” That did it.  
The beast turned sharply and bolted at Adam. Slowed slightly from its missing legs, but still it scurried past a stunned Catra, making a beeline for the bridge _. I can’t let him die_! Adora thought _I won’t fail here_! Adora stood and held her sword to the side, her body moving to run, only Catra was in front of her.  
“Let’s _go_ ” Catra said firmly, tugging Adora’s larger hand towards Glimmer and Bow’s mangled bodies.  
“Catra, he isn’t fast enough, it’ll _kill_ him.” Still Adora let herself be pulled along.  
“Yeah? And if you keep doing nothing he, and both of our friends will be dead. Don’t waste the time he’s giving us Adora! You can’t help everyone _all_ the time! For once in your life prioritize!  
Adora recoiled as the words hit her. The truth hurt, she _couldn’t_ help everyone. She knew that, but how could she let someone as powerless as Adam try to save them and do nothing. She had always been that way, even years ago in the Fright Zone. People needed help, she couldn’t do nothing, even if she got hurt. _Except I’m not the one getting hurt _. She realized. He gave her this time for a reason, Catra was right. She had to prioritize and trust that Adam wouldn’t die.  
Adora dropped any pretense of resistance and broke into a run, her powerful legs reaching Bow and Glimmer in seconds. It wasn’t good. Both of them were covered in Glimmers blood as it flowed from the deep gash in her back. She cradled Bow’s head, her head bent low over his; whispering to him. _Prioritize_ Adora told herself. Dropping to a knee and barely laying a hand on Bow’s chest, making him wheeze. She stoked the power of She-Ra into a blaze and pushed it into him. She balked.  
Bow’s chest had been caved in, ribs had been broken and forced into the tissue beneath. One arm was crushed from landing so harshly on the ground, and he had a nasty concussion and an awful case of whiplash. He was just as bad off as Catra had been after the fall. Bow was as sturdy as any Etheiran, but he didn’t have the magical protections she or Glimmer did and he didn’t have the innate durability that Catra and other magicats possessed. He was just Bow, and still he fought just as fiercely as anyone else. Within a second she had pieced him back together, realigning all of his bones, sealing the internal bleeding, and bringing him back to top physical shape.  
Adora immediately placed her other hand on Glimmer’s shoulder, flooding her with the light. She had lost a lot of blood, and the slash was deep, having cut through the spine. Still she had gotten herself to Bow to cradle him. In that next second Adora had closed the wound, reknit her spine and her magic somehow produced enough blood to keep Glimmer going. Adora didn’t know how it worked. Just that it worked.  
Exhaustion crashed onto her like a ton of bricks. She had an immense pool of stamina as She-Ra, but healing always drained it exponentially. She shook her head to clear it, what was she so concerned about again? The strange roar of the creature echoed through the chamber, causing her to look across the gap. _Adam_! She remembered just in time to helplessly watch him get speared in the back by one of its legs as he was using the console. He hadn’t even seen it coming. He didn’t scream, or writhe in pain. He just looked down as he was lifted off the floor slightly, his boots swinging helplessly. The creature ripped its leg free and Adam dropped limply to the ground. It opened its mouth and roared again, moving down to swallow Adam. The group shared a look and linked arms, Glimmer teleporting them across the chasm.  
As soon as they appeared Glimmer shot a blast of sparkling force at the monster. “Leave him alone!” She cried, causing the monster to shift towards her.  
“Bow” Adora said, turning to the archer. “Go try to help Adam.” He didn’t argue, he just darted to the other man’s side, propping his head up in his lap; just like glimmer had done for him not even half a minute ago.  
“Let’s end this.” Adora said, readying her sword.  
“Hell yeah, we can’t let Sparkles do all the work.” Catra agreed, dashing into the fray, shimmering out of sight as Melog sidled up against her.  
So the battle began again, both sides weakened and weary, but the fighting was no less intense. If anything it was more so, each side desperately trying to finish off their enemy before they were killed. Adora refused to let anyone else be hurt. She would destroy this creature. An intense anger burned in her as she parried away a leg, pivoting inside it’s reach with the momentum and stabbing into the fleshy side. There was some resistance, before the sword embedded itself to the hilt in the monster.  
Adora screamed and sent magic into the sword. A blue glow appeared from beneath the skin before BOOM! The flesh there exploded outward, spraying her with flesh and blue ichor. The detritus was immediately burned by her magic before it could touch her. The creature roared in pain, pulling back from her. Unfortunately for it though, Adora and her friends were done playing cat and mouse.  
Glimmer teleported high above it, drawing a massive spell circle in the air, the purple glow shining like another moon. It imploded, becoming a point of blue light maybe two feet across, before it exploded in a bolt of magical lightning, arcing downwards. The creature tried to scuttle away but even it wasn’t quick enough for that. The bolt slammed square in the monster’s back, lancing and smoking across it’s insectoid form. Glimmer teleported away, panting and dropping to one knee several yards away, winded after such a powerful spell, after being so wounded.  
Just as the lightning dissipated deep claw marks began appearing all over the thing’s body. Catra faded in and out of sight, raking her claws left and right across the thing’s flesh, flinaging blue blood away in lines. It looked like paint as it splattered across the room. She was a whirlwind of destruction, her claws ripping and tearing all across the monster. It was more blood than monster at this point. Catra left one last deep gouge near the thing’s neck before somersaulting away, landing near Adora in a crouch. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, her mismatched eyes shone with frenzy, their pupils thinned to slits as she bared her teeth and flexed her fingers several times. Her tail lashed angrily behind her.  
_They’re at their limit_. Adora realized. It wasn’t like it was during the war when they were all fighting constantly, kept in top form. They were all still incredibly skilled, but three months of nothing but rebuilding, paperwork, and a couple minor skirmishes had caused their stamina and strength to deteriorate ever so slightly. It was just enough to give the creature an edge. _I can do this. I obliterated Prime and turned his ship into a tree. I can finish this creature_. Adora psyched herself up. Yes that had been when she was overflowing with power from the Heart but still.  
“Passphrase Accepted. Sword Reactivating in three. Two. One. Sword of Power, status: Active. Welcome back, He-Man.” A familiar voice chimed. _Light Hope_? Adora thought as an explosion of light flared in the room.  
Heat washed over Adora and she squinted against the harsh white light as a pained scream sounded from within the flare. It began as more high pitched, but deepened. The scream began a series of words. “I. HAVE. THE POWER!” The masculine voice screamed hoarsely from the inferno. Adora had been so enraptured by the light that she had momentarily forgotten about more pressing concerns.  
“Adora!” Catra warned her, trying to reach her in time. A bladed leg was whistling towards her. She tried to raise her sword, but her arms were just too slow. _This is going to hurt_. Adora thought, closing her eyes and wincing.  
There was a loud clang from in front of her, but the pain never came. There standing in front of her, with his back to her was a man. He was massive, but still stood two or three inches shorter than she as She-Ra. His hair was a deep rich chestnut brown that was worn in a braid that reached the top of his shoulders. He was dressed in a black, sleeveless cuirass. It had silver trim along the sleeves, neck and hem. The chest piece was sleek and slightly padded, like a mix of armor and clothing. His bronze arms were thickly muscled and covered in pale scars as he gripped his sword in two hands, holding off the large bladed leg from striking her. He shrugged it off to the side with such force that the creature stumbled away. He turned to her.  
He smiled cockily as he regarded her, his grey eyes glowing faintly as they scanned her. On his chest was emblazoned the same symbol as her own, only in a sterling silver that shone against the black of his armored breastplate. He had on a long, black, skirt-like garment that almost looked to be a part of the chest piece itself. It was split slightly up the front and at about the knees and had padding near the top. He wore thick black and silver boots that met padded leggings and disappeared beneath the skirt. Being this close to him Adora noticed that he radiated power. Not unlike herself, only his was harsh, it would flare and dim unexpectedly; clashing against her own magic popping and sparking against her. Everything about him was familiar and foreign at the same time.  
“We like the new outfit. It suits you.” He said, his voice deep and gravelly.  
“Adam?” Was all she could ask as she looked at him. He certainly looked enough like him, only taller and broader. Every trace of his usual nervousness gone.  
“In a way yes. Though in this form we are He-Man.” He explained.  
“He-Man? We? What?” Adora sputtered. He was about to respond when the creature roared again.  
“I do believe that is our cue. Come now, it has been millennia since we have fought side by side. Let us clean up this mess. Sister.” Adam, He-Man, the guy, said.  
“Sister?” Adora asked, confused as the creature charged them, lashing its tail towards them.  
He-man grinned wildly and jumped, timing it so he could place one hand on the tail and vault over it. In the same movement he twisted his body in the air, and stabbed downward with his sword. He struck the tail and continued driving it down until the blade met the metal floor. His sword sunk easily through flesh and metal, pinning the tip of the tail to the ground in a fluid motion. He-Man landed on the other side and placed both hands on the hilt of his sword, trying to hold the thrashing tail down. It was a losing battle.  
He had moved with incredible precision. He had moved no faster than Adora herself was capable of in this form. Instead it looked like he started his jump early, each of his motions perfectly calculated as he started and finished his attack in a fluid motion. It wasn’t a question of power or speed, just skill and experience. _He doesn’t move like Adam at all_. Adora thought.  
“She-Ra, anytime now!” He requested, wrestling with the monster’s tail.  
Adora jumped into motion, streaking forward and slashing off not just the tip, but most of the tail itself in one flashing blow. The monster howled as it was deprived of its most devastating weapon. As she fell to the ground He-Man slid into place below her, having abandoned his sword in the tail. He held his right hand next to his head, palm out and tapped it with his other hand, then pointed at the monster’s head. He outstretched it.  
Adora understood immediately, as she fell she twisted, putting her feet together and bending her legs slightly. She aimed for his open palm. She squarely hit her mark and he bent his elbow, bringing his palm to the side of his head. He-Man torqued his torso, and shoved forward as hard as he could. At the moment his arm fully extended Adora also pushed off with her legs. Their combined strength sent her hurtling through the air at a speed she doubted she could reach on her own. Time stretched around her as she soared through the air. Adora reached deep for her power, calling it forth and sending it into her sword. She kept adding, and adding power, This will be the final blow, she thought through gritted teeth. The monster may have been fast, but it was not fast enough. Adora hit its head with the force of a crashing spaceship and embedded her sword into the thing’s temple. The monster’s neck lashed to the side from the impact and its jaws opened, a roar of pain issuing forth. Adora screamed back, her voice coming out in a horse cry of rage. Golden magic poured from her mouth as she was engulfed in her own power, before sending it through the sword and straight into the monster’s head.  
The head exploded instantly, leaving behind a smoking, cauterized stump as she fell towards the ground. She landed before the monster had even fallen, her legs bending to absorb the impact. Adora stood straight and stumbled, the expenditure of so much magic all at once, right after healing such grievous injuries left her light headed. Catra was at her side in an instant, helping steady her. Her multicolored eyes full of concern, her ears drooped as she stood with Adora, making sure she was alright. Adora’s chest warmed at the gesture, she locked eyes with Catra and gave her a small smile, blinking her eyes slowly. Catra smiled, and did the same, her eyes glistening.  
Bow and Glimmer slammed into her side, their arms wrapping around her. Adora did the same, engulfing them and Catra in a large hug. “We did it.” Adora said.  
“Hell yeah we did.” Catra agreed.   
“We’re the Best Friend Squad, of course we did.” Bow affirmed.  
They all broke apart. Adora took a breath and let it out, letting her transformation go with it. She shimmered down to normal size just in time for a large hand to clap her on the back, “I’m happy to see your power hasn’t deteriorated in the last few millennia since we’ve fought together.” The strange man complimented, barking a laugh.  
“Uh yeah you too?” Adora said, confusion evident in her voice. _He’s very friendly now_. Adora thought, remembering how Adam shied away from most contact.  
“He really does wear a dress” Catra said, her face slack in shock.  
“A dress!” Adam, He-man, whichever, began “This is not a dress! This is traditional warrior’s garb for the soldiers of Eternia. Regardless of gender. Besides were we to wear a dress it would be far more stylish.” The large man retorted, his hands on his hips as he frowned down at Catra.  
“Traditional?” Catra snickered.  
“Well, it is several millennia out of date” he admitted shrugging. “Regardless of our attire, you all fought admirably.”  
He turned to Bow “Rarely, in all our years have we seen such expert marksmanship, the support you provided proved instrumental in the conflict. Though bringing a second quiver; perhaps hip mounted would not be a bad idea.” He-Man said, winking and patting Bow on the shoulder. Bows eyes flicked to He-Man’s scarred, muscular arms and his face darkened in a slight blush.  
“Uh yeah I’ll, look into it” Bow sputtered.  
“And the sorceress!” He-Man said turning to Glimmer. “The teleporting must be something native to Etheria, but the spells you were slinging were impeccable! You could teach Orko a thing or two!” Glimmer just looked confused and made eye contact with Adora who shrugged her shoulders.  
“Not to mention Catra. You are a warrior in a league all your own. Few combatants can ever hope for your speed and power, much less to master it.”  
“Yeah well, you’ve got some pretty good moves yourself” Catra admitted, her ear flicked in annoyance at the praise. The fact that she paid him a compliment floored Adora. Catra really had come a long way  
“And such teamwork with a Krytisian! They were an elusive people in our day, to befriend one is no small feat. How did you convince them to leave their home?” He-Man asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“They had no home to leave. They’re all that’s left.” Catra said sadly, reaching down and rubbing Melog’s head. Melog just made a sad mewl.  
“Oh no.” The large man said, forlorn and kneeled and stretching out his right arm- the one with a pale scar completely circling the wrist- and offered his palm to Melog. They smelled it, hesitant for a moment and then pressed their face against it, allowing themselves to be petted. “I am sorry my friend. Yours were a noble people. The loss of your world is a tragic one indeed, but know you are not the only Krytisian to have left your home. There are more out there, somewhere; I assure you.” He rubbed Melog’s head again and stood surveying the group once more.  
“We are glad you decided to take such pity on us in our first scuffle, or we wouldn’t be here today. Thank you for your assistance in reactivating our sword. We couldn’t have done it without all of you.”  
Adora took a long, hard look at He-man. He was smiling broadly but there was a tiredness to his eyes. Despite his youthful vigor, and intense muscling, there was a feeling of, oldness, that he radiated. She could feel it in his magic. She knew some part of her recognized him. Not on a conscious level, not even close. Just a feeling of familial closeness she couldn’t shake.  
Bow broke the silence, “You keep saying we, who is uh we?” He asked.  
“Ah! Yes we should explain-” He-Man stopped speaking and doubled over, coughing roughly, one fist against his mouth.  
“Adam!” Bow said placing a hand on his shoulder as he coughed.  
He-Man coughed for a few more seconds before standing and waving bow away from him. He pulled his hand away from his mouth and Adora glimpsed red staining it. “Apologies, the first transformation after reactivation is difficult. We had hoped to be spared due to it being a partial shutdown, but alas that is not the case.” _Difficult_? Adora questioned, her mind going back to when she first held Adam’s sword. The intense pain she had experienced.  
“Will you be alright?” Adora asked.  
He just laughed, “Of course! Though we’ll need a bit of a rest. If one of you could catch him that would be greatly appreciated though.”  
_Catch him_? Adora asked herself.  
The form of He-Man cracked, just like in the memory. Lines of white spreading out across his body. In the next moment he exploded outward in a torrent of multicolored shards of light like stained glass. Unlike before it didn’t hang in the air, they just flew outwards, and Adora flinched as they hit her, expecting to be cut by the jagged light. Instead it sparked harmlessly against her. Little points of light like embers stung her arms and face for a second before disappearing.  
In his place stood the Adam Adora knew. He had a giant tear in his jacket and clothes, revealing a long pale scar on the tanned skin of his stomach. He blinked slowly, like someone just waking up and tottered on his feet. “Ta-da.” He said weakly before pitching over backwards and falling flat onto the floor. Adora felt her face burn in shame. She had completely forgotten to catch him.  
The Best Friend Squad was silent. “Uh, who was supposed to catch him?” Glimmer asked. The rest of them looked at each other and shrugged.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter He-Man. I had a blast writing these action sequences. Sorry If they're confusing but I enjoy them. If you got this far I certainly hope you liked it and will continue to read. If not I apologize.  
> If you want a reference for He-Man's clothing look no further than Iskandar(rider) from fate Zero. If you don't know him, look it up. Their outfits are basically the same except for the changes described. The English dub voice is roughly what he sounds like as well. If I could draw I would include art but alas.  
> As always I appreciate your Kudos and if you enjoyed I would love for you to leave them. Also feel free to leave any constructive criticism or questions or just comments below. I will respond to the best of my ability.


	7. Chapter Seven: Processing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight our heroes head back to bright moon for some much deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry this is so so late, exactly a month actually. Classes have been crazy but hopefully I am at a point now where I can write a bit more consistently. I am not promising any kind of schedule, just hopefully more frequently.

###  Chapter Seven: Processing

### 

Bow’s entire body ached. It was hard to imagine that meer seconds ago he had been feeling the world slip away into nothing as he fought for breath on the ground. Each intake of breath had been like hundreds of knives lacerating his insides. Now he forced that from his mind. He knelt, Adam’s head in his lap.  
“Come on Adam. Just hold on. Adora will be here in a second.” Bow lied. The lie hurt, but he didn’t know what else to do. Adam was losing a lot of blood, and the hole. It was gaping and jagged, crimson ichor gushing from the wound. He had to keep his eyes off of it. The white of Bow’s shirt was stained crimson not only with the blood of Adam but Glimmer as well. _If he’s going to die he isn’t going to die alone_. Bow thought, the memories of the vision he had seen creeping into his mind. He shook his head. _Process later. Keep moving. Everyone needs you to hold it together_. Bow told himself. He couldn’t let himself break down right now. He and everyone could talk it out later. They could cry and work through it in their own time, but now Bow had to be here in the now for Adam, just like Glimmer had been for him not a minute ago.  
Adam opened his mouth to speak, instead a violent cough ripped its way free of his chest, blood flecked from his mouth, hitting Bow’s already stained shirt.  
“Shhh. Don’t speak. Just focus on staying with us.” Bow said, tears threatening to fall. _He saved Glimmer and I_ Bow thought. _If he hadn’t done that he would still be okay_. Guilt wracked Bow at the thought, but it was followed immediately by gratitude that he had been saved.  
“Come on Adora,” Bow whispered, turning his eyes to the fight. His best friends fought ferociously, but the last few months they had spent in relative calm were evident. There was no doubt in Bow’s mind that they could kill it. _But can they do it fast enough_? he asked as a bolt of magical lightning arced into the creature. It spasmed violently but stayed standing.  
“The sword” Adam croaked, making Bow look back at him. “Take my hand. Put, put the blade in the-” He coughed again. It took Bow a second to get his meaning. He glanced at the computer and felt the itch to study it. He forced it down as he examined the console. Right in the middle was a narrow slit, easily wide enough the silver and blue blade that Adam carried with him. _Please let this be right_ , Bow prayed.  
He wrapped his hand around Adam’s fingers and the hilt of the sword. He pulled as gently as he could but it still made Adam sit up, ripping at his wound. Adam let out a cry of pain as the sword slid into the metal slot with a rasping noise. The computer chimed a two toned sound.  
“Sword of Power, status: Dormant. Activation phrase required.” A familiar voice relayed.  
_Sword of Power? Activation phrase? What does that mean_? Bow thought, scanning the readouts on screen. He had picked up a limited understanding of First One’s writing, but he could only pick out words here and there. _Eternian writing_ he reminded himself.  
“Activation Phrase required” the voice insisted again.  
Adam was silent, his breath becoming shallower and shallower, but regardless his lips parted. Bow was just about to silence him when he spoke. “By the….” The rest of the words trailed off into an unintelligible whisper. The computer chimed apparently having picked up his words despite the noise of battle.  
“Passphrase Accepted. Sword Reactivating in three. Two. One. Sword of Power, status: Active. Welcome back, He-Man.”  
Adam’s eye’s flew wide, white light pouring out of them like moonbeams. His body began to heat up exponentially and Bow yelped, dropping him, scooting away from the burning light. Adam’s body began to float, lifting into what could be called a standing position as he levitated in the air. His mouth opened, also issuing forth the intense light, the light consumed Adam in a whirlwind of searing brilliance.  
Then the screaming began. Bow flinched as the pained cry echoed in the chamber, silencing the sounds of fighting. If he were farther away Bow doubted he could have seen anything, but this close he could just make out Adam’s form in the light. It looked like it was dissolving, becoming one with the light piece by piece. The scream deepened, sounding more like a cry of rage. A massive dark form began to take shape in the tornado.  
The yell morphed into a strangle string of words. “I. HAVE. THE. POWER!”  
“Adora!” Catra’s cry of warning caught Bow’s attention and he looked to battle, watching in stunned horror as a bladed leg drove straight for Adora’s head. She-Ra could live through a lot, but Bow didn’t know if bisection was one of them. The blinding light in front of Bow vanished, a black and silver streak shooting out of it.  
It came to a stop right in front of Adora, and Bow watched the large man slide to a stop, his feet tearing long troughs into the ground from the force of his stop. He held his sword in opposition, blocking the blow from the massive creature in a loud clang of blade on blade. Bow beheld the man before them. He stood tall, barely shorter than She-Ra and was thickly muscled. His strong arms were covered in long jagged scars. He shrugged the leg to the side, speaking to Adora over his shoulder. Bow was just too far away to catch the words but the conversation quickly ended. Bow watched in awe as Adam and She-Ra, almost effortlessly -it seemed- decimated the large monster that had been giving the group of them so much trouble.  
Elation welled in Bow and he stood, breaking into a run towards his friends as Adora landed. He hit her and Catra at the same time as Glimmer, and the Best Friend Squad shared another hug. This one even tighter than the last. Bow knew he was trembling. He was exhausted, sure, but that melted away into relief at everyone being okay.  
“We did it.” Adora breathed into their embrace.  
“Hell yeah we did.” Catra affirmed. Bow could hear the purr in her chest. _So cute_! He thought, choking down the urge to say so.  
“We’re the Best Friend Squad. Of course we did.” Bow whispered, squeezing them all one last time before they broke apart.  
Adora had just shimmered back to normal size when this new Adam walked up behind her, thumping her on the back.  
“I’m happy to see your power hasn’t deteriorated in the last few millennia since we’ve fought together.” He said letting out a bark of laughter. _Wait what? The last few millennia_?  
“Uh yeah you too?” Adora said, confused..  
“He really does wear a dress” Catra said, her face slack in shock.  
Bow was mortified at the words. Catra had a history of being very blunt and saying what was on her mind. It was part of what made her, her. Sometimes it frustrated Bow though, such as when faced with a giant man who had just helped save their lives. Regardless of whether or not he was or was not both wearing, and rocking a garment that was very dresslike in design.  
“A dress! This is not a dress! This is a traditional warrior’s garb for the soldiers of Eternia. Regardless of gender.” Adam explained, arms crossed. “Besides, were we to wear a dress it would be far more stylish.” The large man retorted, moving his hands to his hips as he frowned down at Catra. He seemed completely serious about the last part.  
“Traditional?” Catra said snidely.  
“Well, it is several millennia out of date” he admitted shrugging. “Regardless of our attire, you all fought admirably.”  
He turned to Bow and smiled. “Rarely, in all our years have we seen such expert marksmanship, the support you provided proved instrumental in the conflict. Though bringing a second quiver; perhaps hip mounted would not be a bad idea.” He-Man said, winking and patting Bow on the shoulder. It was something that Bow had thought about before but it had always seemed like more of a hassle than it was worth. Like it would get it the way.  
“Uh yeah I’ll, look into it” Bow sputtered, looking to the man’s strong arms; his brain short circuiting slightly.  
His hands were hot on Bow’s shoulders, and he jumped as they gave him a small shock; literally. Immediately Bow’s analytical mind found a stark difference between the two magical warriors. Whenever She-ra touched, whether to heal you, or lend you a hand it was a gentle power. Firm, and steadfast with strength there, just under the surface if needed like a closed circuit, to be used and tapped into at will. With Adam, He-Man, whichever, it was different. He was like a live wire, bleeding power. It didn’t hurt, but it spread through Bow’s body, heating him up and making him flush. The glow around him wasn’t anything like She-Ra’s. It sparked and fluctuated, brightening and softening in irregular intervals.  
“And the sorceress!” He-Man said breaking contact and turning to Glimmer. The heat disappeared and began to flee from Bow. “The teleporting must be something native to Etheria, but the spells you were slinging were impeccable! You could teach Orko a thing or two!”  
_He’s very friendly now_. Bow couldn’t recall Adam having said this many words to them all at once. There had been his “history” lesson, a lot of which Bow still thought sounded fishy. Other than that though Adam tended not to speak much. At least in their limited experience.  
“Not to mention Catra. You are a warrior in a league all your own. Few combatants can ever hope for your speed and power, much less to master it.”  
“Yeah well, you’ve got some pretty good moves yourself” Catra admitted, her ear flicking. Bow had to suppress a gasp, not only had she accepted the compliment, she had also given one back. _Progress_! Bow celebrated internally.  
“And such teamwork with a Krytisian! They were an elusive people in our day, to befriend one is no small feat. How did you convince them to leave their home?” He-Man asked.  
“They had no home to leave. They’re all that’s left.” Catra reached down and rubbed Melog’s head, her own ears falling forlornly. Melog let out a sad mewl.  
“Oh no.” Adam’s brow furrowed. He kneeled and stretched out his right arm, offering his palm to Melog. They smelled it, hesitant for a moment and then leaning forwards rubbing their face against it, allowing themselves to be petted. “I am sorry my friend. Yours were a noble people. The loss of your world is a tragic one indeed, but know, you are not the only Krytisian to have left your home. There are more out there, somewhere; I assure you.”  
The words were comforting, even to Bow. His deep voice had lost it’s boisterous tone and had taken on a much more sincere, mournful quality. Is he going to cry? Bow asked, thinking he saw Adam’s eyes glimmering, but he couldn’t tell if it was just the glow of magic or not.  
He rubbed Melog’s head again and stood surveying the group once more.  
“We are glad you decided to take such pity on us in our first scuffle, or we wouldn’t be here today. Thank you for your assistance in reactivating our sword. We couldn’t have done it without all of you.”  
The words hung in the air. It wasn’t an apology for attacking them, but he also wasn’t asking for an apology from them. He mentioned it like one might mention the weather. Something struck Bow as odd about the way he was speaking. It had been bothering him this entire time, but he hadn’t been able to put his finger on it until now.  
“You keep saying we, who is uh we?” Bow broke in, asking.  
“Ah! Yes I suppose we should explain-” His words were cut short by hacking coughs that wracked his torso.  
Bow put a hand on his muscled shoulder, the flood of power warming him again. “Adam!” He said, concern filling him. It was a cough that sounded all too similar to the one he had been doing minutes ago when he was lying on the ground, dying in a pool of his own blood. Bow tried to force the gory image out of his mind. _Process later_.  
Adam coughed for a few more seconds before standing and waving his hand away. “Apologies, the first transformation after reactivation is difficult. We had hoped to be spared due to it being a partial shutdown, but alas that is not the case.” _What makes it difficult_? Bow wanted to ask. He bit his tongue though, now wasn’t the time.  
“Will you be alright?” Adora asked, her concern evident.  
Adam let out a booming laugh, the kind you could feel in your bones. “Of course! Though we’ll need a bit of a rest. If one of you could catch us that would be greatly appreciated though.”  
_Catch him_? Bow thought.  
Adam’s body fractured. Lines of white shot out across his body. In the next moment he exploded outward in a shower of multicolored shards of light, like stained glass. Bow was stunned at the beauty before him as the shower of light splashed across his face, stinging lightly like the sparks from metal being worked.  
The light faded and there stood Adam as Bow had first met him. Though he had a giant rip in his clothing that showed a long pale scar on the tan colored skin of his stomach. He blinked adorably, his grey eyes unfocused as he looked around.  
“Ta-da.” He said weakly. Bow was still reeling from the light show and noticed just too late that Adam was falling over backward, he winced as the man landed with a thud. _Oops_. Bow thought.  
The Best Friend Squad was silent. “Uh, who was supposed to catch him?” Glimmer asked. The rest of them looked at each other and shrugged. Bow just face palmed and walked up to Adam and gave him a once over. He was laying splayed out, his arms out by his sides and his legs parted. His eyes were lidded, but not quite closed as he stared up at the ceiling, his chest barely rising and falling.  
“Adam?” Bow asked tentatively, trying to make sure he was still cognizant.  
“Hhhhhh.” Adam groaned in acknowledgement, his eyes flicking to Bow.  
“You alright buddy?” Bow asked, quirking his eyebrow.  
“Hnnnnnggg.” Adam answered, eyes glancing back up.  
Catra tried and failed to stifle a snicker at the noise. “You and me both.”  
Bow ignored her, “You need some help getting up?”  
“Just give me like five minutes” Adam answered, closing his eyes. Bow patted his head and walked back to his friends.  
“So what do we do while we wait for Meathead to get up?” Catra asked, her tail flicking impatiently. Bow had to stop himself from squeeing. _She gave him a nickname_! He thought to himself, excited by the prospect of Catra possibly warming up to him.  
A thought struck Bow. “I wouldn’t mind getting a look at that computer if you guys don’t mind waiting a little longer.” Bow broke in, hoping they wouldn’t shoot him down as he looked to the console, his fingers itched to pick the computer’s data banks. His friends shrugged, they couldn't find a good reason to say no.  
A wide grin split Bow’s face. He felt bad to do this without Adam’s permission, but something about how he described the security of this place bothered Bow. _‘Don’t break in’_ he had said, as if it were a normal response to the gruesome trap. For some reason Bow didn’t think Adam would take kindly to them picking through ‘classified’ Eternian files.  
Bow stepped over to the console, trying to ignore the pool of Adam’s drying blood on the floor. His stomach flipped as he squelched through it to the console, the image of Adam ripped open came back to him. He blinked it away and cracked his fingers, getting to work. His finger’s tapped along the keyboard, but the computer didn’t respond. It was cold and lifeless at his touch. The screens reflected only his furrowed brow as he tried to get it to work. _Adam didn’t drain it did he_? Bow asked himself, lamenting the possible loss of data that would represent.  
“Let me give you a hand.” Adora walked up beside him and nudged her way onto the computer. The console sprung to life under her touch, screens blinked to life as she navigated the interface. A spike of jealousy shot through Bow.  
It wasn’t Adora’s fault, necessarily. Bow was simply jealous of her ability to just use First O- _Eternian_ tech. It was plain unfair that she could just magically pick up a piece of tech he had been struggling with and get it to work. All magic was unfair, but that was the worst by far to Bow.  
“What are you looking for?” Adora asked, the unfamiliar characters scrolling by.  
I want to see if there’s a way to eject the data crystal. Then we can just work on it whenever we get a chance.”  
“Wouldn’t that mean this computer is wiped?” Adora asked.  
“Not like they’re using it anymore” Bow answered.  
Bow tried his best to navigate her through the menus. She wasn’t technologically inept by any means, having grown up surrounded by the tech in the fright zone, but she still needed a little help.  
“There.” Another smaller slot opened in the keyboard and something shot out of it.  
It was a small crystal, identical to any other that the Eternian’s kept information on. Bow reached out and wrapped his fingers around the crystal, picking it up. There was some resistance to his pull, so he gave it a gentle tug and it disconnected from the computer. The screens blinked out, the power in the console shutting off completely. _I cannot wait to get a look at you with Entrapta_. Bow smiled, sliding the crystal into a compartment in his quiver as they turned back to Glimmer, Catra and Melog.  
Glimmer returned his smile, “Ready now?”  
Bow responded happily as he walked back over, “Yep all good! You want a hand up Adam?”  
Adam just nodded his head and Bow smiled, offering him a hand. Adam tried sluggishly to take it, his hand missed Bow’s the first and second time, grunting in dissatisfaction. On the third try he placed his hand squarely in the archer’s. _It would be cute if we hadn’t almost died_. Bow thought, hauling Adam to his feet with a grunt. His own aching joints protested as he pulled the red and black black clad man to his feet. Bow stabilized the taller man as he found his feet and warily let him go, making sure he could stand on his own.  
“Thank you.” Adam nodded at Bow and took a few tentative steps to make sure he would stay up.  
Great, everyone is up.” Catra began as Adora stepped up beside her, threading their fingers together, “Can we get home now?” The group looked at Adam who was still tottering unevenly on his feet.  
It took him a second to notice they were looking at him. “Oh, uh, I’ve got what I needed. Unless you, uh you guys can think of anything.”  
“Good. Let’s go.” Catra stalked towards the bridge, pulling Adora with her, Melog trailing at their heels.  
They proceeded across the bridge and to the exit of the room quickly, but they all stopped at the door, the dark hallways stretched out before them like the yawning mouth of the beast they had just killed. Bow for one was uneasy at the prospect of having to relive what they had experienced not long before. They stood in silence. _This is the only way out_. Bow thought, staring into the looming darkness. Catra took a shuddering breath from in front of them and let it out slowly, steeling herself before stepping out into the hall. They all proceeded slowly at first. The only sounds around them were the falling of their feet as they walked cautiously through the complex. Bit by bit they began to pick up the pace, trying to get out of the wretched place as quickly as possible. The massive set of stone steps was still there when they arrived.  
“Hold on,” Adam said as they reached the bottom of the steps. His fingers darted across his communicator and he gave them a thumbs up, and with that they ascended.  
The air above was cool, the mellow light of the evening moons’ had come upon them. The island was similarly quiet now as when they had first arrived, though he knew he was safe from the strange noise thanks to Adam, there was still a part of him that expected the mind numbing tone to return. Not to mention the monsters that called this place home, the twisted creations that were said to have mutated over the years. Bow wasn’t so sure about that anymore.  
Seeing the beast the Eternians had left guarding that “PGB” got the gears in his head turning. _This island hid not only the heart, but this strange bunker. What if they made all of these creatures too. Mutated and twisted them into guard dogs for their secrets_. The revelation unsettled Bow. Though he had known they were shady, what with the Heart of Etheria and their treatment of Mara, the more he found out about them, the more afraid of them he became. He had known they were capable of creating powerful weapons, but it never struck him until now just how much Bioengineering they had done.  
Over, and over they had all run into creatures that attacked them, but recognized She-Ra, or were obviously spliced with technology. They hadn’t been just machines but living things. The kind of science that took required a lot of trial and error at some point to perfect. The whole idea of experimenting on living things like that just to create weapons bothered Bow. Even if they never changed the designs, innocent creatures had still been experimented on. Adam said they had wanted only to bring peace to the universe and help every world, but his tone had sounded an awful lot like when clones spoke of Prime.  
That fanaticism wasn’t present, but the wistful way he spoke of their colonization of the universe, the way he was so unbothered by their travesties. Bow wasn’t sure he wanted to meet these people. Though their technology and architecture was often sleek and beautiful, it was nothing more than an ornate burial shroud to cover up the festering body within.  
“You’re back!” Entrapa’s voice came from ahead of them, making Bow jump. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed their arrival at the ship. “Oh no! What happened, are you all okay!?” She asked, worry in her voice as she took in their beaten, battered, and very bloodied appearances.  
“Just had to handle a little monster problem. We’re okay now though” Adora explained as they trudged up the ramp, the fatigue apparent in her voice.  
“If you’re sure.” Entrapta responded hesitantly, following them into the ship.  
Already Bow could note a dozen tiny alterations that she had made during their absence. It was nothing that would totally change how the ship worked, and no one else would probably notice it, but Bow had learned to pick out signs of her work. _She never stops does she_? Bow thought, smiling to himself. She loved her work and sometimes the energy she carried could be infectious. Already he was yearning to begin deciphering what was on their recently acquired data disk, his yawn broke that line of thinking. _Right. Rest first, work later_.  
The excitement that filled Bow from walking onto the ship again faded as swiftly as it had appeared. The knowledge that they were safe eased some of the tension he carried, but it was replaced by a bone deep tiredness. Now that nothing else was keeping him occupied it was becoming far more difficult to force down the memories of what had happened today. Bow was keenly aware of the growing stiffness of his shirt and pants as the blood on them dried. As he shifted and moved the wet patches would still graze his skin and make him shiver.  
Bow opened his mouth to speak but Glimmer beat him to it, “Let's debrief later. Entrapta set course for Bright Moon, and please make it quick.” It was just for a second, but Entrapta’s face fell. He knew she was trying to be polite, but she was disappointed they hadn’t brought any new tech back with them. _Don’t worry ‘Trapta, I’ve got something awesome for us_.  
“Yes Ma’am!” The older woman said happily, despite her disappointment. She walked away on her purple locks to get the ship moving.  
Darla had a voice control function, but it really worked best for Adora. Besides, Entrapta liked doing things manually, a feeling Bow understood. In this crazy world it gave a sense of security. It grounded you in the moment, even if the planet was on the brink of destruction. Even if your friends were fighting for their lives against certain death, working on a piece of tech could keep you calm and focused. The ride back was quiet.  
Adora and Catra leaned against the wall with Melog at their feet, Catra’s tail wrapped around Adora’s waist as they stood with each other. Adam was leaning against the ship's front window. His eyes glued to the sea as it rolled by and after that, the newly verdant surface of Etheria. The change in the planet had been remarkable over the last few months. Life blossomed everywhere all across the planet, like it had been slumbering all this time, only to be reawakened by She-Ra.  
“Enjoying the view?” Bow asked from him and Glimmer’s place not far from him, sitting on a spare crate of parts.  
Adam nodded slowly. His wasn’t a face of wonder so much as a pensive mask. If anything he looked… upset? His lips were a tight line and his brow was furrowed lightly as the flowering fields rolled by. “It’s just so… beautiful.” The words were laden with awe and jealousy.  
“Not like your home?” Bow inquired, curious despite his exhaustion.  
“Not at all. Eternos is, the entire city is a fortress. The surrounding area is barren and desolate.”  
Glimmer spoke up. “So you’ve never seen anything like this?” She asked, gesturing out the window.  
“There are gardens in the Capital, but I, I haven’t been to those since I was a boy. I spent my entire life in Eternos, and the last few years have been directly on the front lines.” He paused, his eyes looking out far further than the sprawling landscape of Etheria. “Supposedly there are regions untouched by war, but, but so much of Eternia has been ravaged that I find that hard to believe.”  
The thought troubled Bow. All throughout the war with the Horde the whispering woods had still stood, verdant and full of life as ever, and the land they protected flourished. In a way Adam reminded him of Adora and Catra, who had never seen such life before they ventured out of the fright zone, only where they saw beauty, Adam saw the ghost of his own world’s former life. Adam’s description of his home filled Bow’s heart with sorrow. The scorched earth of the battlefields he had seen had pained him to his core but the idea the world’s beauty could be so thoroughly eradicated, to the point where the only thing left were legends of nature was a travesty.  
He was reminded that despite the questionable morals of the Eternians, they had been engaged in war with Prime far longer than Etheria. After only a few weeks of battle much of Etheria’s lands had been scorched. _If a few weeks of war with Prime caused that, what millennia_? Bow shivered at the thought, remembering the planet they mined the thulite from. Thankfully Adora had been able to restore so much of the world’s life when she had been wielding the power of the failsafe. Adam turned back to the window, and Bow took the hint.  
Bow had an arm around Glimmer still, and she rested her head on his chest. Her eyes drooped, close to being shut but still open ever so slightly. The back of her leotard was still split, and her flesh showed through the slash. There was no scar. Adora’s healing left the body in prime condition. There was nothing to show that hours before she had been bleeding out. Still she had cradled him, insisting he be healed first. _What did I ever do to deserve someone like her_? Bow asked himself, leaning over and kissing her head gently.  
“We are approaching Bright Moon!” Entrapta called, and indeed Bow could see the city growing larger before them.  
Darla began its descent, the ship shuddered under them as it slowed. It came in at a veritable crawl, hovering above its pasture. It touched down and everyone made their way to the boarding ramp, each person desperate to get away and relax. Everyone except Adam. He lingered at the front window for a few moments a mournful expression on his face, before reluctantly following after them. _Don’t worry. We’ll find a way to get you home_. Bow promised Adam silently.  
Bow reached into his quiver and pulled out the data crystal, discreetly passing it to Entrapta as he walked by. “Get started on this, I’ll come by when I can to help out.” He told the woman. Bow knew no one here would mind him giving the tech to Entrapta. That was always the plan, but he was still unsure if he wanted Adam alerted to the fact that they had pilfered some of his people’s classified information. The older woman’s face split into a giant grin and she nodded enthusiastically.  
“We’ll meet tomorrow morning over breakfast to figure out where to go from here. Everyone get some rest.” Glimmer ordered. “Any questions?” There were none. With that everyone circled up and grabbed hands, though Adam just laid a hand on Bow’s shoulder.  
The group disappeared in a flash and reappeared in the council room of Brightmoon. The Best Friend Squad shared one last hug, Bow wrapped his arms around them all, trying to rope Adam in as well.  
Adam ducked out of the attempted hug . “Oh no, no thank you. I, I’m just gonna go to the room if that’s okay.” Adam said quickly and backed out, waving awkwardly.  
No one else protested the hug, even Catra seemed to enjoy the contact. A gentle purr rising from her chest. _So cute_! Bow had to once again stop himself from voicing the thought and ruining the hug. “I’m here for you guys. You aren’t alone.” Bow whispered, reminding them of the fact. The rest of them broke the hug and Adora met Bow’s eyes and they shared a smile as she, Catra, and Melog walked off towards their room.  
“See you when you come by!” Entrapta told Bow happily, walking away quickly, her eyes fixated on the data crystal in her grasp.Her exit left Bow and Glimmer alone in the council room, but they didn’t stay long.  
Glimmer reached out and clutched his arm. Despite her calm demeanor Bow could feel the trembling in her finger tips. They blinked into Glimmer’s room, landing just inside the door. They were still for a moment, letting the silence of the room envelop them. Bow couldn’t do it anymore, the pressure that had been building behind his eyes all day began to let loose. The warm tears rolled down his cheeks. The images he had seen in the halls of those ruins played across his vision. A broken landscape, bodies littering the ground, his parents looking blankly at the sky. His friends all with glowing green eyes. He clenched his eyes tight against the memories. Bow clutched Glimmer to him as she too began to let out everything she had been holding in. Her shoulders trembled in his arms as she cried.  
“I thought I was going to lose you.” Glimmer sobbed into his chest.  
“I’m right here.” Bow said through his own tears, running a hand through Glimmers hair.  
“I- I know but. Bow it was so awful, your breathing and your chest and-” She stopped, the sobs still coming.  
Bow felt the pain building in his own chest. Looking up at Glimmer, barely coherent as he felt her warm blood soak into him. Then holding Adam in the same way, his insides torn through by the giant creature, blood running down his lips. Bow didn’t know if he would ever be clean again. Bow choked down the pain. He could cry, of that he had no shame, but right now Glimmer needed him, he had to stay coherent. She had crawled to him despite her own injuries to hold him as she thought he was dying. The power that took baffled him. He could never be as strong as the rest of his friends were.  
“It’s okay, let’s get cleaned up and rest.” Bow said gently, itching to be out of his once white clothes. All wanted to do right now was be here with Glimmer, and that's exactly what they did.

☾☽☾☽☾☽

The light was just changing when Adora’s tears stopped. When they first got back to their room Catra could tell something was bothering her, but Adora stubbornly insisted she was fine, putting on a brave face. Catra didn’t want to push and so they had cleaned up and she had just held Adora. Eventually though the wall Adora was trying to keep up crumbled and she let it out. How she felt weak. How despite all her power she couldn’t keep her friends safe. How if it weren’t for Adam distracting it and getting hurt in the process Bow and Glimmer would be dead and if they hadn’t been able to get Adam’s sword working, he would also be dead. Lying in a puddle of his own blood after saving her friend’s lives. Catra understood how she felt.  
She had only known these people for a short time, but she would gladly fight to the last for them. When Glimmer and Bow had gone down Catra knew there was only one way they would live, if she distracted it while Adora healed them. She had been reasonably confident in her ability to distract it with Melog’s magical powers, but it seemed to have some kind of sense of the area around it. Their invisibility worked to a degree but it had still come far too close to hitting her. Catra had run a quick cost analysis, and two of their friends' lives were worth more than hers. If she could die protecting them, maybe, just maybe, she would actually be worthy of the happy life she had seen, the happy life she was currently living. _  
**You think you’ll ever actually be worthy of any of this? How long until she leaves you again**  
_.  
Catra shut her eyes tightly against the voice that was both her own, and not. _Shut up_. She answered, trying not to jostle the now calm form of Adora. She ran her fingers through Adora’s hair, claws just barely out, scratching Adora’s scalp, something Adora loved. Adora’s own arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, clutching Catra tightly to her.  
Resentment built in Catra. If they hadn’t had to go fix his sword none of this would have happened. _Why do they have to help everyone_? It wasn’t just Adora. All of her new friends would drop anything to help someone. Catra didn’t care that it had been Adora’s ‘fault’ that his sword had stopped working. It didn’t make it their responsibility to risk their lives for some stranger.  
Adora whispered something that broke into her thoughts, “I’m sorry Catra.”  
“Not this again. Adora it’s okay jeez.” Catra rolled her eyes. Adora wanted to be the one to help others, to save the world, but letting others save her was the hardest thing she could ever do.  
“No. I’m sorry for leaving you Catra. It’s my fault. I- I should have tried harder to bring you with me, but I just left you with her, and and-” Adora was starting to get worked up again, her voice trembling.  
“Shut up you idiot.” Catra said, prompting Adora to look up at her in confusion. Catra felt tears stinging her eyes and she leaned forward catching Adora’s lips in a kiss, letting her eyes drift closed. The kiss hid her tears from Adora. No doubt she felt them against her face, but Catra just didn’t want Adora to have to see her cry. She already took things so hard, she didn’t want to make Adora hurt anymore.  
It was a slow, long kiss and it took Catra’s breath away. _She loves me, even after everything_. Catra thought. Catra let out a mrow of surprise and the kiss was broken by Adora, who quickly pulled Catra’s face to her chest, resting her chin on top of her head.  
“I love you Catra.”  
“I love you too.” Catra choked out, her lower lip trembling. _Oh how the tables turn_. Catra thought ruefully as now she was the one holding back tears. She hated it. For so long Catra had refused to let anything get to her. She had made herself impervious to everything that might hurt her. Being so vulnerable hurt. _That’s the point idiot_. She told herself, almost laughing at the rebuke. Catra closed her eyes and smiled. _There is nowhere I’d rather be than here_.

Catra jolted awake as an elbow crashed into her temple. “Agh! Adora what the hell!” Catra lamented clutching her head. The blonde just snored a response and rolled over settling back into bed. Sleeping with Adora always carried with it the risk of bodily harm. Catra looked at her hand before touching her temple and looking again, just making sure Adora hadn’t busted her face open. Adora thrashed again and Catra’s ears perked and she came up on her elbow, looking at Adora intently, trying to make sure she wasn’t having a nightmare.  
“Haha, get back you you silly duck” Adora giggled.  
Catra fell back to the bed with a sigh of relief. She rolled to the other side of the bed and curled in on herself. As much as she loved cuddling with Adora and stealing her warmth, it wasn’t worth the danger right now. Catra closed her eyes, trying to drift back off to sleep. She took deep slow breaths, trying to let the calm of the room fill her. Adora giggled again and her ear twitched. Her temple throbbed. A bird outside the window cawed.  
Catra rolled onto her back and slammed a pillow over her face, letting out a quiet scream, letting the pillow muffle it. _Why can’t I just go back to sleep_? Catra asked herself. _Maybe if I just lay here long enough I’ll drift back off_. She knew the thought was in vain though, sometimes she could get to sleep but she had the feeling that she was going to be up for a while. _What time is it_? Catra looked at the clock on the wall. They had gotten back to the castle around four in the evening, she and Adora had showered and then she had fallen asleep at… around six maybe? It was currently four in the morning. She had only slept for over nine hours. _Ugh I had hoped for more after yesterday_. Catra thought, rolling out of bed and pulling clothes on over her sleepwear. When she couldn’t sleep, a nice walk was always good for her. As she was getting dressed Melog spoke from their place on the floor.  
“Catra?” Their voice came groggily “Where are you going?”  
“Just out for a walk Melog, don’t worry.” Catra answered. Melog regarded her for a second and nodded, they could tell if she lied to them.  
“Would you like company?” They asked, already starting to stand off of their bed.  
“No, it’s fine. Actually, can you give this to Adora if she wakes up? I don’t want her to get all worried and freak out.” Catra had written a quick note and was planning on leaving it on her pillow, but this made more sense.  
“Of course. Have a good walk Catra.” Melog answered, taking the note in their strange magic and laying in next to them as they settled back into their large cat bed on the floor.  
With that Catra quietly edged out of their room and took off at a brisk pace. As beautiful (though she would never admit it to Glimmer) as she thought the palace was, it reminded her too much of the Fright Zone at night. Now that she could, she much preferred to be out in the fresh air. Back in the Fright Zone she and Adora would sneak out to the roof sometimes but that always carried the risk of getting in trouble, something Adora didn’t always want to tempt.  
The night breeze was brisk on Catra’s fur as she exited the palace. The sky above was a beautiful menagerie of colors, nothing like the dingy oranges and greens that lit the Fright Zone regardless of the time. Catra’s legs carried her down the palace steps, the stone cool against her bare feet. She was often told to wear shoes, but she could never get behind them. She liked the freedom and mobility that wearing no shoes gave her, it helped her balance better and kept her movements quick. It just felt right. She wandered along the long path to the moonstone, looking down at the lake below.  
It hadn’t been long ago that this city represented everything she wanted. Power, recognition, status, and most of all, Adora. For so long she thought that if she could crush the rebellion and Bright Moon that Adora would come to her senses and join her. That together they would rule everything. _I really was stupid huh_? Catra asked herself, her eyes locked on the water below, that reflected the sky. It moved with the breeze, subtle waves rippling across its surface. She moved on, drawing closer to the Moonstone and its platform.  
“No. We can’t.” A voice drifted to Catra’s ears from the platform. Her eyes narrowed and she slowed. It was Adam. _What is he doing up here_? Catra’s mind flashed unbidden to Shadow Weaver. How she had fed on a runestone like a parasite, using and perverting its magic. _To be fair, what are you doing up here_? She thought, trying to stay calm. Jumping to conclusions wasn’t going to help her any. _I need to find out more_. She snuck closer, her ears trained on the platform.  
“Yes, I know that. I kn- yes. I know!” Adam exclaimed, as if someone were talking over him. A few seconds passed in silence.  
The resentment filled her again. She didn’t dislike Adam, but he had nearly cost her friends their lives today.  
“They almost died today how, how can we ask them to do that for us?” _Who is he talking to_? She remembered “He-Man” saying ‘we’ but still she was curious. Something had been off about him ever since he appeared on the battlefield.  
“That’s different. We come that close to death everyday. Remember the Scuttler? Or, or, or the ambush? We can shrug it off, but we can’t ask them to do the same!”  
_Jeez this guy sounds like he really goes through it_. The thought helped quell her anger. When it really mattered he came through. Without him Bow and Glimmer would be dead. Not to mention he had nearly died himself. Catra could see why the rest of them wanted to trust Adam, he was soft spoken, polite and when it really mattered he had come through for them. Didn’t mean she was going to jump on the bandwagon though.  
“What do you mean why not!”  
There was silence, Catra could hear the sounds of Adam pacing. “Yes, I, I know we need to get home, without us there Skeletor will destroy everything. I still don't know WHY he wanted to come here, but whatever reason he has we need to get back and stop it.”  
_Ugh why is there always someone trying to destroy everything_? Catra asked, her tail twitching in irritation. Despite her annoyance she was genuinely worried by the idea of this threat. The clones had mentioned someone who could ‘bring prime back’ or whatever. She wouldn’t let that happen, and to do that she had to find out more.  
“Look can, can we talk about this tomorrow? I’m tired.” Catra took her chance.  
“Little late for a chat isn’t it?” She asked, peeling out of the shadows around her, squinting to adjust to the light of the moonstone.  
She found herself at the end of a sword, the tip glinted in front of her as Adam held the blade level with her throat. To say Adam was un-intimidating to Catra was an understatement. Sure he was tall and broad, but he was also quiet, and nervous. His movements filled with anxiety. Even in their scrap she had never once been afraid for her life, just mildly irritated at the inconvenience of the matter itself.  
Ever since they had left that bunker he had carried himself differently. It wasn’t a massive change, but there was a subtle confidence to his movements. Now though, standing silhouetted by the light from the Moonstone with his silver blade held steadily at her throat, Catra could see in his place the warrior he had transformed into. She shivered ever so slightly.  
She wouldn’t show it though. Catra put a claw on the point of the blade and pushed it away from her face, the weapon floated to the side. “No need to be so touchy, unless of course you’ve got something to hide.” Catra said, stepping around Adam and walking up to the Moonstone, pretending to observe it.  
Adam sighed in relief, “You, you startled me. Sorry”  
An awkward silence lay heavy between the two. Adam turned away from her and looked down at the water below, the tips of his boots on the edge of the platform. _Ugh I’m awful at this_ Catra thought, tail swishing in frustration. If she were trying to distract or interrogate an enemy it came easy. That cockiness and bravado was second nature in those moments. _Isn’t Adam an enemy_? She asked herself, but she already knew the answer. Catra was suspicious of him, sure, and she knew he possibly represented a threat to Etheria; but he wasn’t an enemy by any means and therein lay the problem. Catra still struggled to deal with anyone in any manner other than an enemy. For so long it had been her against the world, she hadn’t let herself trust anyone. Now outside of her friends, she was lost as to how to approach a situation.  
Adam spoke up, “I, I never thanked you for before.”  
“Huh?” Catra responded in confusion, brow quirking.  
“When you and Adora saved me, you could have, just, just let me fall.”  
Catra walked up beside him, following his eyes to the waves below, but he was looking far beyond the waters themselves. “Yeah well, Adora wouldn’t have let that happen.”  
“And you?” He asked, grey eyes turning to regard her cooly.  
A spike of shame shot through her. Catra didn’t want to let anyone meet a fate like that, but if it had been up to her they never would have touched him and entered his weird dream. She would have wanted to figure out another way to save him without putting any of her friends at risk. Adam picked up on her pause.  
“Well, thank you anyway.” He didn’t rub it in, or make her sound bad. More like he understood.  
More awkward silence. Catra decided to just come right out and ask it. One of the questions that had been bothering her since he had exploded out onto this planet. “So who are you always mumbling under your breath to?”  
Adam’s shoulders stiffened, like Catra when she got caught swiping an extra ration bar. Catra caught the release of breath as he took a quiet sigh. “I was going to tell everyone tomorrow anyway, it, it can’t hurt to let you know early I guess. This is going to sound a bit crazy.” Adam sat, hanging his legs off the edge of the platform.  
“I spent the day in an underground research facility that could project fantasies and warp your personal perceptions. Then I fought a giant bug with my giant legendary warrior goddess girlfriend, and our friends who use magic and a bow and arrow. I don’t think your thing is as bad as you think.” Catra laughed crouching next to him.  
Adam shrugged, “Fair. Okay, so. Remember how I told you that sorceress took the power of the ancient warriors and, and made them into weapons that could be passed from, from wielder to wielder?”  
Catra vaguely remembered him saying something about that on the ride to beast island, and so she just nodded, fixing her eyes onto Adam’s face, looking for any hint he was lying.  
“Well, when the first warrior died, his power wasn’t the only thing she scooped up to get passed from person to person.” Adam explained, fingering the gemstone in the hilt of his sword.  
It took Catra a second to process what he meant, but when she didn, “Wait so, you’re telling me that-” She gestured at his head.  
“That his consciousness was, was snared by accident. The person I’m always talking to is, it’s the original warrior who carried the power I care for. He has advised every wielder of his power for the last millennia, and now, now he advises me. He also keeps asking me to tell you hello.”  
Catra was stunned. In the long run she had been correct. That wasn’t the weirdest thing she had seen or heard. Still the idea of literally sharing her head with an ancient being, hit too close to home. It sounded far too much like Prime for her liking. “And he controls you when you fight?” Catra asked, trying to gauge the extent of this thing’s control of Adam. It would explain his sudden shift to being able to fight.  
“No, no, no. Nothing like that. He can only see and hear what I can. The only time it comes close to that is when we become He-Man.”  
“And he controls you then?” Catra asked, still trying to clarify what exactly went on between these two.  
“No, then we, we’re something different. He-Man is both of us and neither. Our consciousnesses merge into something new.” Adam’s tone of an almost childlike excitement, his words clear and concise and happy. His expression was forlorn though, it was a strange contrast.  
“Huh.” Was all Catra could say. It was far less worrisome than she had theorized. She had thought he had some kind of communicator and was speaking to Prime’s forces, or something. Nothing good at the very least.  
“Huh indeed.” Adam agreed.  
“How long have you been, uh, together?” Catra winced at the phrasing, but she remembered how young Adam had looked in his vision of war.  
Adam’s expression darkened. “The power found me after the previous wielder passed. I, I was twelve when it manifested. Training began shortly after. I took the field officially at fourteen.”  
The answer shocked Catra. Adora had possessed the power of She-Ra for a little over three years, but they were already adults when she had found the sword. Sure they had both been raised as soldiers for the Horde. Their entire lives had revolved around becoming the best soldiers they could be, but even the Horde wouldn’t field them until they were adults. _I guess the Enternian’s situation is worse than I thought if they were relying on a kid_. Catra had felt much the same when the rebellion had been letting Frosta fight. Catra rubbed her cheek at the memory of the little girl’s punch.  
“So, uh. What brings you up here?” Adam asked awkwardly, trying to fill the silence.  
“Adora is a rough sleeper, I caught her elbow with my face” Catra explained, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of it all. _Adora can’t even calm down in her sleep_. Catra shook her head. “What about you?”  
Adam hesitated and wrung his hands in his lap. “I, I don’t know. I couldn’t sleep, so I figured a walk might do me some good.”  
“Uh huh.” Catra said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He didn’t seem fully honest but far be it from her to press him, he was obviously dealing with something. The two fell into a companionable silence and so Catra turned her gaze upwards.  
The light from the moons of Etheira were always breathtaking, but after so many years of having a blank sky the stars were just as enrapturing. The tiny points of light blazed in the sky like little torches. Catra loved finding patterns and shaped in the lights of the heavens, she could spend an entire night just searching the beautiful canvas that was the sky above.  
“You two are, you’re good for each other.” Adam offered.  
Catra looked to him and arched her eyebrow, but his eyes were still locked on the waves below. “How do you figure that?” Catra asked. She loved Adora, of that there was no doubt. But they had been through so much that ‘good for each other’ didn’t seem like it applied any longer.  
Adam shrugged, “His words, not mine. I, well I agree though. You just, I don’t know. You just fit.”  
“Yeah well. You’ve known us for two days, I don’t think you get the full picture.” Catra deflected, his words were sweet but she was still uncomfortable with the idea that she was ‘good’ for anything. _I’m just lucky to be here. I have to become good for her_.  
Adam looked at her, his grey eyes intense, almost glowing softly in the moonlight. Almost like they were looking through her. Catra shivered at his gaze, her claws slid out from pure reflex at the tension. He met her eyes but he said nothing, the silence weighing heavily on her. He held her eyes for a second more before breaking away and Catra let out a breath she had been holding, she let her claws retract as she heard him whisper under his breath, almost too quietly for even her to hear. “Maybe we’re the same after all.”  
Catra stood, her tail swishing anxiously behind her. She wanted desperately to be anywhere else but here. She turned on her heel and padded away silently, he didn’t even turn to watch her go. His eyes were just fixed on the water below. As she walked fatigue crashed down on her, the emotional toll of the day, plus whatever _that_ was, hit her all at once.  
Getting to her room was easy, she walked with a single minded focus, eager to crawl under the covers and snuggle up to Adora. To her world. She was silent as the eased the door open and shut it behind her, the click of the lock nearly imperceptible. She stripped out of her clothes as she approached the bed and was just kicking her leggings off as she reached it. Adora was snoring softly and stopped for a moment as the bed shifted from Catra’s weight.  
Catra slid underneath the covers, desperate to feel Adora’s warmth and sighed as she fit neatly against the taller woman’s side. After a second her breathing mellowed out, and her eyelids began to weigh heavily, dragging themselves shut. The bed shifted again as Adora rolled over and wrapped her arms around Catra, pulling her snuggly against her.  
“I love you.” Cata whispered.  
“I love youghm” Adora slurred and planted a sleepy kiss on the top of Catra’s head.  
_There’s nowhere I’d rather be than here_. Catra thought as consciousness fled, sleep filling its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yes Bow thinks Adam, and He-Man is cute. I can firmly say though that no they will not be a thing. No one will be paired with Adam from She-Ra. Bow also begins speculating at the true intentions of the Eternians.  
> -Adam thinks he and Catra aren't very different? Wonder what that is about.  
> -Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short, I was really trying to get you guys something after so long. I hope you enjoyed this short in between chapter, if so I ask that you share with someone you think might also like it.  
> -Your Kudos are greatly appreciated, as are your comments and I will respond to the best of my ability. As always constructive criticisms is welcome just please be polite.


End file.
